Rising in the Ashes
by missindependent4
Summary: Sequel to Deathly Love.  Rebellions are occurring in the districts against the Ministry and Harry and Draco's actions in the final moments of the arena will have unimaginable consequences.  They must also deal with their unresolved feelings.  HPDM
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the idea of the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

A/N: This is the sequel to Deathly Love so if you haven't read that first I recommend that you do so it will all make sense. As always review at the end!

* * *

><p>It had been five months since the seventy-fourth Hunger Games had ended. Harry had gone back to District Twelve shortly after the Final Ceremonies where he and Draco sat in the spectator filled arena and watched the highlights of the Games. He watched the initial bloodbath at the cornucopia, the doxies attack and Hermione being killed. They did not show when Harry placed the phoenix feather on her and gave the 12 honor salute although he was sure that at the time the events unfolded it could not have been censored by the Ministry. The television showed Harry running from the fiendfyre, the Careers contemplating his death, and the fight between Krum and Draco. As Harry watched the scenes unfold before him he wondered why he had ever thought that Draco had been planning to kill him. He felt ashamed and guilty when it was clear that early on he had no thoughts whatsoever of the blonde and it was only when the new rule was announced did he suddenly care. Harry hoped that as an objective viewer Draco could see Harry's feelings change for them and perhaps he would forgive him.<p>

When the film was over Minister Riddle greeted them both personally. He stepped forward and gave a thin smile to them both.

"Congratulations tributes from District Twelve."

His blood red eyes eerily stared at them for a moment longer than necessary and his smile seemed forced as if he had no desire to congratulate either of them on surviving. Harry had a suspicion that Minister Riddle had wanted them both dead in the Games and was unhappy with the turn of events.

"Thank you Minister," spoke up Draco, his pale slender hand shaking the Minister's own spindly one.

Minister Riddle turned towards Harry and he held out his hand. When their hands touched, Harry resisted the urge to immediately pull away. The pasty white hand of Minister Riddle was ice cold and he grasped Harry's hand more forceful than necessary.

Harry said nothing, his green eyes staring hard back at red ones that narrowed. He felt as if he almost imagined the look of loathing pass over the Minister's face because it was gone in an instant and the Minister had pulled away and turned towards the arena.

"Until next year's Games!" Minister Riddle said loudly, his arms spread wide. "We look forward to the seventy-fifth Hunger Games which also means it is the Quarter Quell!"

There were shouts and screams, applauding, and a commotion of excitement coming from those in the arena.

"Thank you Minister!" said Albus Dumbledore with a slight bow. "But don't forget these two young fellows will be visiting _your_ district at the six month mark so look forward to their visit. As the Minister said, until next year!"

Harry and Draco were shuffled out of the arena and promptly taken to the train station where they were going directly back to District Twelve with Snape.

Since the moment Draco told Harry he did not want to see or speak to him after both of their recoveries Harry had barely seen the blonde despite the fact that they lived in Victor's Village together. At first Harry had tried to talk to Draco, to explain himself, but Draco refused to listen. When Harry went over to Draco's house one late summer evening, his mother, an elegant woman who had Draco's gray eyes, quietly and politely explained that she thought it best if Harry left Draco alone. From that moment on he had quit trying to speak or get the blonde's attention.

Instead he focused on Teddy and spending as much time as possible with him. Teddy thought the world of Harry when he returned, especially since he realized that Harry knew more spells than he let on. They had a talk after Teddy mentioned this, Harry forcefully stating that he only used those spells to get through the Games and he better not find Teddy trying to do them. The young boy sulked for several days after the lecture, but he quickly moved on when school began again and his friends occupied more of his time.

Now Harry had no need to hunt for food since the victors and their families were supplied weekly with an abundant amount of food, but this didn't stop the yearning inside to hunt. He had only been able to escape a handful of times since his return to 12 because he knew that he would be watched more closely. It was shortly after his return that Harry realized he had to be more careful since as a recent victor his every move would be watched by the peacekeepers and there was no way to be sure that his own home wasn't tapped into the Ministry somehow. Perhaps he was being overly paranoid after Snape's warning about his repercussions with the wands in the final moments of being in the arena. Was this how Snape became so introverted and was skeptical of almost everything?

The paranoia drove him so far as to go visit Snape one fall day. The look of utter surprise that crossed the man's face when he opened the door made Harry's bitter mood somewhat better.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked.

Severus Snape gave a sharp nod and stood aside, opening the door and closing it promptly once Harry entered.

"I'm sure you've realized I'm surprised to see you here after everything. You must have some sort of reasoning behind it."

Harry knew exactly to what the man was referring to. After his fallout with Draco, Harry had gone directly to Snape to give him a piece of his mind. If it wasn't for Snape's meddling and his plan then Draco would not be avoiding him and trying to forget like Harry existed although that was next to impossible to do since they lived right across from one another and their tour of the districts would be coming up shortly.

"This is all your fault!" Harry cried, barging into Snape's Ministry rooms after the weight of what had just passed with Draco had settled. He was seething inside, angry at his mentor for trying to make him go along with the plan and not seeing that Harry had been genuine in his feelings for Draco. Most of all, Harry thought he was angriest with himself, but he wasn't quite ready to admit that.

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked briskly. He was reading in a chair next to a window that overlooked the dazzling streets of the Ministry below.

"You made a fool out of me!" Harry lashed out, fists clenched and eyes narrowed. He had never been so worked up before in his entire life. If only he had a wand he would hex the man into the next century. "Draco thinks that I played him the entire time in the Games and he hates me now because of what you said! I never agreed to go along with your plan in the first place. Couldn't you see that from the very beginning of the Games when Draco and I went our separate ways?"

Snape closed his book and crossed his hands over his abdomen as he watched Harry spout off his anger at him.

"I actually came to have feelings for him and you went and ruined any sort of trust or relationship Draco and I could have had in a matter of seconds!"

"I had not realized you actually felt something for Mr. Malfoy," Snape began calmly.

"Because you don't have feelings!" Harry spat viciously. He was hurt and the only way he could deal with it at the moment was to dish it back to the person who had been the cause of it all.

Things fell silent until Snape spoke slowly and clearly. "I'm sorry I've put you into this position. If I had any indication that you saw Draco as an ally, as something more, then I would never had made the suggestion, but you never said anything."

Harry realized that this was true, that things only changed during the Games, but he refused to say anything to Snape about it.

"If it would appease you I can try and speak to Draco about it."

"Don't bother," Harry said coldly. He glared at Snape and walked out of the room.

That had been the last time Harry had spoken to the older man until today when he actively sought him out.

"Er, yeah," Harry answered to Snape's inquiry. "Can I sit?"

Snape gestured towards his kitchen table and conjured a kettle of tea to boil before sitting down opposite of Harry.

"What you said about the Ministry's been bothering me. I – I've been feeling paranoid lately like they're watching me because of what happened. Am I crazy to think so?"

Snape's eyebrows rose and then he sighed, two sets up cups floating over to them before being placed on the table.

"I felt similarly after I won, but I had no need to feel so back then. Do I think you are a target that the Ministry wants to take down because of the wands in the Games? No. I'm sure they have been watching you and you've done nothing to give them any suspicion, but I must warn you, Harry."

Harry always knew it was serious when Snape used his first name. The tea whistled and Snape flicked his wand, the kettle coming over and pouring out a generous amount of tea. Snape reached for the sugar while Harry kept still.

"There have been occurrences in some other districts of people rising against the peacekeepers. Naturally the districts don't have a way of knowing what is happening in the other ones, but I have my sources that tell me."

"Uprisings?" Harry questioned, finally reaching for the sugar and pouring in a dash of milk.

"Not in such large numbers, but things have been stirring ever since you and Draco won. The Ministry has been trying to keep it under lock and key, but it is spreading."

"How do you know the Ministry isn't listening in on us now?" Harry asked, glancing around.

"They can't do that, but in open areas it is a different scenario. More peacekeepers have been sent to some districts to try and keep things at bay."

They fell silent and Harry thought about Snape's words. How had the man known that this could be a possibility? Was it truly Harry's actions that were causing all of this?

"Is it my fault that this is happening in the other districts?"

Snape took a sip of his tea before setting it down. It appeared as if he were weighing his words, cautious now of what exactly he said to Harry.

"Is it happening because of your direct actions? No. Did what you do in the Games motivate them? Yes."

Harry felt stunned and he sat back in his chair, speechless. It wasn't as if he had come up with some elaborate plan to say fuck you to the Ministry. That hadn't even crossed his mind. No, what went through his mind was that he refused to kill Draco and if neither of them could live then they would go together.

He reached forward and took a drink of his tea before setting it down, aware that Snape was watching his every move.

"Have you spoken with Draco lately?" Harry asked.

Snape shook his head. "Despite you telling me I shouldn't try and speak to him I did. He refused to listen, stating that clearly you were the favorite and that a plan had been concocted from the beginning."

Harry always believed that he had been the stubborn one, but maybe Draco was just as stubborn as he was.

"He hates me now."

Snape sighed. The older man was not used to dealing with teenage problems such as these, but he felt he should at least try and appease the young man before him due to his role in it all.

"Draco does not hate you. He is hurt after what happened. I think it best if you leave him be until the Victory Tour and then you two will be forced to confront your all's problems."

"I don't like saying this, but I suppose you're right. I just wish he would at least listen. He won't even do that."

"He loved you, Harry and you broke his heart because what you did felt like a betrayal. Just give it time."

'But I have given it time,' Harry thought to himself. It had been three months since they left the Ministry. When would enough time pass for it to be okay?

Harry thanked Snape and left his house, feeling somewhat lighter about the Ministry not watching him, but now he had the extra weight of Snape's news. He still found it impossible to believe that he was a motivator behind the revolts in the other districts. What had they seen in Harry that inspired them to go against the Ministry? Didn't they understand he was only trying to survive and live to see outside the arena once more? The thoughts unsettled him and he remained dismayed over his and Draco's non-existent relationship. The Victory Tour was less than a month away. The tour signaled the halfway mark to the upcoming Hunger Games and as the previous winners Harry and Draco would tour each district and speak a few words about the Games. What Harry was going to say he had no idea, but he supposed that's what Gilderoy Lockhart was for.

From the moment Harry had his talk with Snape it was as if he saw Draco everywhere he went. When he went into town he would see the blonde, when he was going to and from in Victor's Village he saw Draco, and even when he was walking towards the outskirts of town he saw him. At first Harry thought the blonde hadn't noticed Harry when they were in the same place, but then his eyes would steal a glance and Draco resolutely looked away. These coincidences were making him agitated; agitated at Draco for refusing to hear him out and at himself for letting this bother him more than he should, or so he thought.

It was one day after a fresh layer of snow had come down overnight that Harry saw Draco leaving his house and the need to try and confront the blonde made him rush out the door and follow him. After all, he was never very good at listening to directions, especially Snape's.

"Draco!" he shouted.

The blonde paused a moment at Harry's voice, his body going rigid, but he continued to walk and ignore Harry.

"Draco, please wait!"

Draco refused to listen and it was only when Harry had caught up to him and touched his shoulder did he turn and jerk his body away from Harry's, a glare on his face. It was an ugly expression that Harry had only seen one other time on the normally beautiful face and unfortunately it was always aimed at him.

"I have nothing to say to you, Harry," Draco said coldly before turning around and beginning his walk towards town once more.

"If you would only listen!" Harry shouted, scrambling after the blonde.

Draco whirled around, gray eyes narrowed. "And why should I? To hear more lies from you? I think not. I've been duped enough as is."

"It's not like that! Snape wanted me to pretend to like you, but it didn't work out like that."

Draco stepped forward while his glare became more intense. As he did this Harry thought that maybe he said the wrong thing, but he was trying to gather his thoughts and explain them all at the same time.

"It didn't work out like that?" Draco repeated. "Oh no, I'm sure it worked out better than planned now didn't it? You're the hero now and I'm the one who looks like a fool."

Harry gaped and when Draco stormed off he did not follow. If only Draco knew that Harry was anything but the hero right now. The Ministry thought he was a villain and so did Draco.

For the first time in his life Harry wanted to be far far away from District Twelve.

* * *

><p>It happened one afternoon that Harry had been able to escape outside the confines of District Twelve's fences and had gone hunting. The day had been crisp and cold with a dusting of snow, but the sky and air were clear. He had come home to find two peacekeepers along with a man with slicked back black hair in a fur cloak sitting on the couch, his back to Harry. Teddy came forward with worried brown eyes.<p>

"I'll take that," he whispered, grabbing the bag from Harry and shoving it in a closet. "The Minister is here to see you!"

Teddy's words hit Harry like a punch to the stomach and for a moment he couldn't breathe. All of Snape's warnings and Harry's recent conversation with him came rushing to the forefront of his mind. Maybe Snape had been wrong and the Ministry was watching him from within his very own home. Why exactly was the Minister here? Was he coming to arrest Harry?

As Harry stepped forward these questions whirled about, but he cleared his throat and pushed all his fears aside.

"Minister."

Minister Tom Riddle turned his head slightly at the sound of Harry's voice, but he stayed seated for a moment. Harry supposed it would be proper to go over to the Minister himself, but the Minister had come into his home unannounced. He wasn't feeling very welcoming.

"Mr. Potter." The voice was silky sweet and when the Minister rose and turned his thin almost gray lips were smiling at him. "Do excuse me for visiting you without any notice, but I'm sure you don't mind, do you?"

The red eyes narrowed even though he was still smiling. Harry said nothing for a moment until he forced a smile of his own.

"Of course not."

Minister Riddle turned towards the peacekeepers and Teddy, offering a false smile. "If you all will excuse Mr. Potter and I for a minute I wish to speak with him in private."

The silent peacekeepers nodded and Teddy gave a long worried glance back to Harry before leaving the room.

As soon as they left a cold chill swept through the air and Harry tried not to shiver. He stood straighter and watched the Minister who was observing him, the pleasant smile gone.

"I must be honest with you Mr. Potter. When I saw what was occurring in the final moments in the arena I was quite displeased with your actions. Never have I seen someone so young try to defy me and in the Hunger Games no less!"

The Minister was speaking in what would appear a polite and amiable way, but the deathly look he was sending Harry told him something differently.

Harry didn't understand why everyone believed he was purposely trying to go against the Ministry because that was far from the truth. What would it take for people to understand?

"And now Mr. Potter there has been rebellions in the other districts, no thanks to you, and we can't have that." The Minister threw his head back and laughed cruelly, his red eyes narrowed when they landed once more on Harry.

Harry's hand instinctually reached towards his cloak pockets where he was keeping his wand.

"Oh please Mr. Potter," Minister Riddle chuckled. "There will be no need for wands. For now at least."

The words felt like an omen and even after the Minister would leave did the words haunt Harry.

"So you see Mr. Potter, I can't have people going against me, that just won't do. It will be your job on the Victory Tour to convince everyone in the districts that you were not trying to stir up trouble. It might be best if you and Mr. Malfoy work things out."

Harry was shocked at the statement for how did the Minister know that he and Draco were not speaking? Perhaps it was through the peacekeepers in town and they were reporting back to the Ministry, but lately Harry hardly went into town himself. He hadn't seen his friend Neville in over a month and he only left Victor's Village to go hunt.

"Of course if you don't do as I tell you there will be consequences. You wouldn't want your family or even, say, Mr. Malfoy and his family to have to suffer would you?"

"Are you threatening me?" Harry said evenly, the first words he spoke since the Minister began to speak.

"Threatening? No, no, no. That is a promise Mr. Potter. If the rebellions don't stop then you will be held responsible resulting in some very unfortunate circumstances. I'm sure you didn't save Mr. Malfoy just to let him be killed shortly after."

Harry's head was spinning at what the Minister was inferring and he felt anger flare within. He clenched his hands, his wand hand itching to grab it and curse the Minister into oblivion or better yet to disappear altogether.

"It sounds to me that you know I wasn't trying to start a rebellion, Minister," Harry said. "Or why else would you threaten Draco?"

"Don't play coy, Potter," spat Minister Riddle, brandishing his own wand. He held it in his hand, more than likely as a threat to Harry, but Harry refused to back down. "You may not realize that you started the rebellions, but you did. Oh yes, you wanted to save Mr. Malfoy, but even he doesn't believe that now does he? If you don't try and make the districts see that you meant no harm in the arena then I will hunt down Mr. Lupin, the Malfoys, Draco included, and kill them."

The Minister's red eyes were glaring harshly at him and Harry glared back. He wouldn't let anyone, the Minister included, threaten Teddy or Draco. There was nothing he could do at the moment to fix the problem, but he would not back down like a good little soldier.

"Well," the Minister said, his body relaxing and another false smile plastered on his face. "I see our business here is concluded. I look forward to seeing you in the Ministry again Mr. Potter!"

There was no reply forthcoming from Harry and he watched as the Minister strode out of the room. In the hall Teddy looked worriedly from the retreating peacekeepers and the Minister to Harry, but Harry's mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Harry?" Teddy asked, entering the room cautiously. He wasn't sure what exactly passed between Harry and the Minister, but whatever it was seemed to ignite something in the older teen.

With a determination Harry had not had since the Games he turned towards Teddy.

"I'll be back in a bit. I need to go talk with Snape."

He barely noticed Teddy's nod as he walked out of the house and into the snowy night. If anyone would have a plan it would be Snape.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: This fic will be ten chapters long. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape considered ignoring the non-stop knocking on his door, but there could be only one likely person who would ever come over to his house.<p>

"Coming, coming," the man grumbled under his breath as he pulled his cloak tighter to his body before opening the door.

Harry barreled in, offering no greetings or apologies.

"Well what has you in such a state?" Snape drawled, shutting the door and following Harry's retreating form to the kitchen.

The young man collapsed into a kitchen chair and glared. This did not surprise Snape since the boy was extremely moody ever since his fall-out with Draco. He sighed, expecting to hear once more about the woes of Harry and Draco.

"Guess who came to visit me. Minister Riddle."

Snape's eyes widened considerably and he quickly cast a strong silencing and locking spell on the house. For once he did not bother making tea and he watched Harry run his fingers through his hair making it more unruly than usual.

Harry relayed what Minister Riddle said to him and Snape grew more pensive and concerned by the minute.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Harry asked. "I won't let him threaten Draco or Teddy. He knew that I had no intention of defying the Ministry in the Games yet he's using me as the scapegoat! He practically stated that my feelings for Draco were genuine too. Well, he knew what I meant." He stood and began to pace back and forth. "Now I have to act like a perfect minion of the Ministry's when we go on the Victory Tour."

"Not to mention everyone in the other districts still believe that you and Draco are in love," Snape added. They would have to include Draco in this or at the very least tell him about the Minister's visit if he would listen.

Sighing, Harry sat back down in the chair and rested his head in his hands, elbows bent on the table. "How did it come to this? All I wanted is to survive the Games and for Draco to live too and now it's turned into this mess."

"The first thing we are going to do Potter is force Draco to listen. If I must stun him and tie him to a chair then I will. He will no longer act like a petulant boy," said Snape, the plan formulating in his head. This time they would all have to work together because it's how they ended up in the position they were in to begin with.

"Yeah, okay," Harry agreed, not exactly liking the fact that he was sure it would come to this, but Snape was right. It had been months now and it was time Draco listened to what they had to say.

"Then, with Draco's cooperation, we will prepare ourselves for the Victory Tour. You will do as the Minister says Harry. I'm afraid that will be the easiest."

"What!" Harry shouted, head turning towards Snape with a look of loathing. "Why should I?"

"Because," Snape said firmly. "The Minister will not go back on his threat. There will be a new Hunger Games this year and soon you will be just a victor. The Ministry will be amused with new tributes and you and Draco will hopefully fall to the wayside. Do not cause more trouble, Potter."

Harry frowned, but nodded. He did not feel like fighting Snape right now and for once maybe his former mentor was right; if he and Draco pretended as if all was right on the Victory Tour then the Ministry would let them be.

But the Minister's words left a sinking feeling in Harry's stomach and he found it hard to believe that things would be so easy.

* * *

><p>Two days later Harry received a note from Snape that told him to come over immediately. Thankfully Teddy was at school so Harry rushed over to Snape's house as fast as possible. He knocked and heard a shout beckoning him which was quite unlike Snape. A tad confused, Harry entered and followed the muffled sounds that led to the kitchen. What he saw made him want to laugh, but he held back because his heart was pounding faster than normal and his breath caught at the sight.<p>

Draco was bound to the kitchen chair with ropes and a piece of cloth was wound around his head to gag his mouth. He was trying to speak, or more likely shouting obscenities, and glaring hatefully at Snape who was sitting across the table.

The blonde's head turned when he saw Harry enter, his shouts ceasing momentarily and his eyes wary.

"Now that we have all gathered," Snape began, but at this statement Draco began to try and shout once more. "We can speak. Mr. Malfoy, please. Cease this childish behavior this instant and listen. I have had to go to such extremes in order to get you to listen. I believe Harry should explain first."

Snape nodded and Harry moved further into the room, pulling up a chair so that he and Draco were sitting rather close. Draco, Harry noticed, had finally fallen silent and Harry began to recount his story of his recent meeting with the Minister.

When he was finished they were all quiet with Draco not even trying to speak. Harry noticed that the other teen appeared rather defeated at the news.

"As you can see we must deal with this issue, Draco, and that requires the cooperation of us all, but especially you and Harry," said Snape. "I feel I owe you and Harry both an apology." Draco glanced towards Snape, but he looked away and down at his lap. "It was wrong of me to have suggested to Harry to pretend to be in love with you before you two entered the Games. I will have you know that he did not follow through and hardly listened to any of my instructions."

Snape shot Harry a nasty look, a clear reference to the start of the Games when Snape told them both to not go after the cornucopia. Harry refused to listen as soon as he saw the bow and arrows.

"The feelings that he…developed for you were genuine and not an act."

Snape quieted and sent a pointed look to Harry to explain.

"He's right, Draco," Harry said quietly, not daring to glance at the blonde yet. "He wanted me to pretend to love you so that we could gain sponsors and more attention, but I didn't listen. It was when we were in the Games that I finally discovered that I did like you and not just as an ally."

Harry chanced a look at Draco to find gray eyes boring into him and he couldn't look away. "I meant what I said, Draco. I didn't want to leave the arena without you. After the Games were over you just walked in at an inopportune time and wouldn't let me explain. I've been trying to tell you that I do like you, a lot, and if you would only give me a chance then I could prove that to you without others trying to kill us in some arena."

Nobody said anything for a moment until a muffled sound escaped from Draco. Harry quickly said a spell that caused the cloth around his mouth to fall.

"Finally," muttered the blonde. Gray eyes traveled from Harry to Snape and then back again, but Harry could not tell what Draco was thinking for his face was impassive. "Can you undo these bindings now? I promise not to throttle either of you or run for the door."

Harry nodded, not even glancing towards Snape, and the ropes fell to the ground. Slowly Draco moved his arms and legs to get feeling back into the joints.

"I think you both know I was extremely angry at first and I felt duped by you both," Draco began. "I'm still upset with you Snape for trying to use me as you did, but now that I've finally been forced to listen I'll get over it." Snape only nodded and then Draco turned towards Harry. The dark haired teen felt his pulse quicken and his palms begin to sweat. "Can you and I talk later?"

"Of course," Harry answered quickly. Snape snorted and Harry sent him a peeved glance, but he didn't miss the smirk Snape was trying to hide.

"Alright," said Draco. "So what are we going to do about the Minister? The Victory Tour starts in two weeks."

"Yes," spoke Snape. "And I received notice today that you two will be sent to the Ministry two days beforehand to prepare."

Harry grumbled under his breath about the fact that he had to return to the Ministry one more time than he desired, and to be poked and prodded once more, but when Draco sent him a small smile he stopped and smiled back.

Snape rolled his eyes at the interaction. "Back on track boys." Both teens blushed but turned their attention to the man. "I told this to Potter, Draco, that it is imperative that you both act like nothing is wrong, that you have not gotten word of rebellions and are extremely happy that you two are alive. Once the Victory Tour is over you two can live in District Twelve without the Ministry breathing down your necks."

"That seems too easy," said Draco with a shake of his head. "And if the rebellions don't stop? What if seeing Harry on the tour causes more revolts against the Ministry?"

"Then we will deal with that as it comes."

Silence reigned once more until Harry and Draco caught each other's eyes and Harry tilted his head towards the door. Draco nodded back.

"I'm sure we'll speak again soon," Harry said to Snape as he stood up. "But Draco and I need to talk in private."

"Of course." Snape stood and escorted the two to the front door. "I'll be in touch about the preparations for the trip."

"Right," stated Harry, his eyes not leaving Draco's form. In the moonlight Draco's hair was illuminated and stood out in the dark for there were no lights in Victor's Village, let alone 12, to light the streets or paths.

Snape sighed and muttered good-night, knowing that it more than likely fell on deaf ears.

"Want to come to my house?" Harry asked. "Teddy's probably sleeping by now."

"Okay."

They made the short distance to Harry's house and entered, only a small table light offering them a source to see.

"Lumos," Harry whispered and a hall light hanging above came on. "We can go to the sitting room where he'll be sure not to hear."

Once in the sitting area Harry began a fire and they both sat on the sofa across from it, Harry consciously avoiding looking at Draco for the moment. He felt nervous and unsure of what Draco wanted to say to him, but throughout this time apart Harry had never been surer of his own feelings.

"I guess it's my turn to apologize," Draco said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Apologize? For what?"

"For not allowing you to try and explain the situation. When I heard what Snape said I jumped to conclusions and was so hurt that I used anger to try and cover it up." Wary eyes flickered towards Harry before turning towards the fire. "The last thing I wanted was to see you around town so I tried to avoid you as much as possible. You saved me in the arena and I thought you had feelings for me so when we came back and I heard that…I was crushed. For months afterwards I wished I had perished in the arena instead of coming back here and seeing you every day."

"Draco," said Harry guiltily, voice slightly choked. He couldn't even imagine Draco trying to wish such terrible things as dying in the arena and a sense of despair washed over him.

A slim pale hand grabbed his own and squeezed it. When Harry looked at Draco the blonde offered him a sad smile.

"Don't blame yourself, please. My mother knocked some sense into me, but after that I was too stubborn to go after you and you had stopped trying to bother me."

"Because you yelled at me!"

Draco chuckled and relaxed into the sofa, their hands still intertwined. Unconsciously Harry had begun to rub small circles with his thumb on Draco's soft hand.

"Yes, well, I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind to be reasonable and evaluate the logic of my actions so do forgive me."

"I suppose I can do that," Harry teased. Draco playfully bumped his shoulder and for the first time since that awful day in the Ministry Harry felt happy since the Games ended. "As long as I'm forgiven too."

"You are."

They sat in silence for several minutes relishing the fact that this was how things were supposed to have been all along when they had gotten back to District 12. It was nearly six months later, but Harry was happy that finally he and Draco were together.

"Do you honestly think Minister Riddle will leave us alone, you especially?" asked Draco. He had inched closer to Harry so that he was pressed up against the other teen and was now leaning on his shoulder.

"No. I think us behaving and following orders seems a little too easy and they need a scapegoat. They'll do something in order to make it seem like we were in the wrong even if there aren't any other rebellions."

"Just like the Games."

Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder. "Yes, exactly. But if there are revolts and rebellions going on in several districts already what is to make us stop them now?"

"Nothing. The Ministry will only be satisfied until they have everyone under their thumb again."

It was true. They both realized that even if they participated in the Ministry's charade that everything would not be as easy as Snape hoped it would be. The last time there was rebellions District 13 was blasted to smithereens and no longer existed.

"Perhaps the next Hunger Games will preoccupy people a little," Draco added. "It's the Quarter Quell after all."

Every twenty-five years the Hunger Games were coined the Quarter Quell where the gamemakers would add a special twist on that year's Games. In the last Quarter Quell there were twice as many tributes.

"There's still six months left though. A lot can happen in those months."

"True," said Draco, burrowing further into Harry's arms. Harry eagerly accepted the other boy's body warmth and his arm tightened around Draco. "But the Victory Tour will take a month and a half and shortly after that talk of the Quarter Quell will be all about town." He sighed. "Snape is right though, that there's nothing we can do about it at this moment except wait and see."

"I hate waiting," Harry grumbled morosely.

Draco smirked at him. "Yes, you aren't very patient. Always rushing into things and refusing to listen."

"Hey," Harry said with a nudge. "I never said I was perfect."

"No," replied Draco softly, turning in Harry's arms. "You didn't."

It took Harry a moment to realize how close their faces were together and Draco's face appeared so smooth while his gray eyes looked like winter. Their faces were slowly moving towards each other's until eyes shuttered closed and their lips met. The kiss was everything it was supposed to be. Soft, gentle, a slow exploration of tongues mapping the other's mouth with no rush.

When they broke away Draco's eyes were still closed and only opened when he felt Harry's fingers pushing back his hair.

"I'm sorry I was such a prick," Draco apologized.

"Shh, you weren't. We both made some mistakes, but we're fine now."

The only response Harry received was a kiss to the cheek and a nod, but the words were meant to sound more reassuring than they really were. Things were exactly how he wanted them to be with Draco, but an unsettling feeling told him it wouldn't last long.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>Several days later Draco was eagerly invited over to be formally introduced to Teddy. The young boy had known that Harry had been quite morose for several months due to Draco Malfoy – that much he had deduced from Harry – and he was elated to finally see Harry happy once more.<p>

Draco came over in the afternoon and Harry greeted him with a kiss to the cheek.

"I'll admit I'm a bit nervous," Draco told him as Harry took his cloak and put it on a hook in the hallway. "He's so important to you and what if he hates me?"

Harry shot him a dubious look and put his hands on both of Draco's shoulders.

"I find that hard to believe. He hasn't stopped talking about wanting to meet ever since I told him about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, now come on. I don't want him to get any ideas about what we're doing."

Draco laughed and Harry led him down the hall into the sitting room where a boy was sitting on the sofa facing away from them. The sounds of their footsteps alerted the boy and he stood and turned, a huge grin on his face.

"Teddy, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Teddy Lupin."

"Hello Teddy," greeted Draco and Teddy nodded back, still grinning.

"Hi. So you and Harry are finally talking again?"

"Teddy," hissed Harry with a stern look. The boy didn't appear to be moved by it and Draco shifted from foot to foot, a smile still on his face.

"Yes, we are. We realized we were being quite silly."

"How about we have some tea?" Harry suggested, a blush on his face. He wasn't sure why he felt nervous about Teddy and Draco meeting. Perhaps it was because Teddy was the only form of family he had left and he desperately wanted the boy's approval even if he was only thirteen.

They moved into the kitchen where Harry put on a kettle of tea and set out some biscuits. Teddy eagerly snagged several biscuits and began munching on them, asking Draco questions in between bites.

"Had you ever seen a werewolf before?" Teddy asked Draco, a tone of awe in his voice. "My dad used to tell me stories about them, but I've never seen one. The pictures in school weren't like the one you all fought!"

Draco was pale and had taken a sip of his tea so he didn't have to answer right away.

"Teddy," Harry said forcefully, shooting the boy a look that said the topic was off limits. He didn't want to think about the Games and Teddy should have known that Harry didn't like speaking about his time in the arena.

"Sorry," the boy mumbled abashedly, looking down.

"Teddy," said Draco brightly, changing the subject. "Has Harry ever taken you on a broom? I'm sure he has one."

"Only a couple times. Can we go now? Can we Harry?"

Brown eyes pleaded to green ones and Harry glanced towards Draco who nodded.

"Alright. But bundle up, it's cold!"

Teddy was already retreating towards his room to put on extra layers of clothes and Harry shook his head.

"I'm sorry he asked about the Games. He knows he shouldn't."

Draco shrugged, his finger tracing the rim of his teacup. "He probably didn't know what else to talk to me about. I hope it's alright I suggested flying. Not many young boys have brooms and I knew that each victor gets one so you had one."

Harry smiled gratefully at Draco. "Yeah, we have two actually. My godfather had one and then the new one, but I've only taken Ted a couple of times. Thanks for suggesting it."

"It's a good way to get our minds off of the Games especially since we leave for the Ministry the day after tomorrow."

They fell into solemn silence, neither ready to go back to the Ministry or face the other districts of their fellow fallen tributes. It would only serve as a reminder of the destruction they faced in the arena and Harry didn't want to relive those moments ever again.

Teddy came racing back into the room, pouting when he saw the two still sitting just as he left them. Harry banished the tea and biscuits to their proper places and loaned Draco some extra clothing before they headed outdoors to escape thoughts about the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>Harry had the feeling of déjà vu as he sat on the train next to Draco that was speeding off to the Ministry, the only thing being different was that parts of the landscape had a thick layer of snow.<p>

"We don't have to meet with the Minister do we?" Harry had asked Snape shortly after they had settled on the train.

"No. You're only going to the Ministry to receive your outfits and your prep teams will look you over. The Ministry will be the final place on the tour and I imagine you'll see him there."

They were all dreading the moment they came face to face with the Minister, Harry in particular after their last meeting. The feeling of unease would not leave him and he was sure it would be a permanent fixture within until the Victory Tour was over.

When they arrived at the Ministry they were transported to the same building as before and to the twelfth floor despite there being no other tributes there.

The elevator doors opened and standing before them were his and Draco's prep teams along with Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Boys! Welcome welcome! We have _so_ much to discuss!" declared Gilderoy Lockhart giddily with a huge smile on his face.

The usually irritating man couldn't even bother Harry at that moment for he was dreading this Victory Tour almost as much as the Games. Almost. Nothing would compare to that dreadful feeling of rising up in the glass tube and into the unknown.

Harry forced a smile and looked towards Fleur who was just as pretty as last time, if not a bit tanner.

"I zink zey should eat something first, no?" said Fleur with a smile.

"Oh, yes," said Gilderoy. "I'll have someone bring us something up for tea. But we really must discuss our schedule for our upcoming time in the districts!"

"Don't worry Lockhart, we'll get to it," drawled Snape. "I'm sure they just need to stand there and look handsome while you speak, correct?"

Lockhart blushed in embarrassment and began to shuffle through his papers. "Well yes, I speak, but they should say a few words too."

"Come on," said Fleur, linking her arm through Harry's and guiding him down the hall. Harry glanced back at Draco and smiled, the blonde sending him one in return.

"So you and Draco, hmm?"

Harry smiled and said sarcastically, "Oh yes, shouldn't you have known by now? After all, we were madly in love during the Games."

Fleur sent him a pointed look and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, we had feelings for each other, but there was a misunderstanding. We really are together now though."

"Zat is good," she said, her back to him. She was rolling in a rack that had many garments on it.

"Are those my clothes for the tour?"

Fleur nodded. "Yes. But we will try zem on tomorrow. Come, sit."

She sat down on the bed and Harry sat next to her. Her amber eyes were staring intently at him and Harry squirmed. It was the first time he ever felt uncomfortable around Fleur.

"I want to tell you somezing important." Her voice was serious and Harry was on alert at once. The unsettling feeling that had always been in his stomach seemed to grow larger in that one moment.

"What is it?"

She took Harry's hand in his, their skin color nearly the same except Fleur's was a shade bronzer than his own.

"Zere has been talk about ze Quarter Quell amongst ze Ministry workers ere. You must be careful, Harry."

"What are you talking about? I know the Quarter Quell is coming up, but what does that have to do with me?"

Fleur adamantly shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. Frustrated, Harry stood.

"You can't just say something like that and not explain, Fleur!"

"You know I can't, Harry. Think about it."

With that finally said Fleur got up and left, leaving Harry more irritated and frustrated than before. Harry lay back on his bed and thought about his stylist's words, not noticing when the door cracked open and a platinum head peeked through.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Turning towards Draco's voice, Harry sighed, beckoning Draco to come in.

"What happened? Did Fleur say something to upset you because she left pretty quickly."

Draco sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and Harry grabbed the pale hand.

"Nothing to upset me, but she told me there has been talk in the Ministry about the Quarter Quell and to be careful. She refused to tell me anything else."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why would she say something like that?"

Sighing once more Harry shrugged. "I have no clue, but it sounds like she definitely knows something and it's not to our advantage."

"I think it's best if we talk to Snape in private later. Maybe he'll have some idea."

They were both exhausted and this new piece of information from Fleur left Harry feeling mentally drained so when Draco curled up in the bed next to him he readily accepted the strong arms that wrapped around him.

The next morning after breakfast the two asked to speak privately to Snape where they explained what Fleur told him. The man paled and shook his head, remaining tight lipped.

All he said was, "I'll investigate."

"That's it?" cried Draco after Snape hurriedly left the room. "I don't know why we listen to him in the first place."

Harry understood Draco's disgruntlement with their former mentor, but he really didn't want to think about it any longer. First there was the Minister's visit and the worry that came along with it and now this predicament.

"I don't want to think about it anymore. How about we just go get fitted in our outfits and get through this tour? I can't stand fretting over threats and whispers people have heard about when we know nothing concrete."

"You're right," sighed Draco, sitting in a chair next to him at the table. "I just don't want all this to go away."

Harry understood what Draco was trying to say, that he didn't want this new relationship between them to suddenly disappear and Harry felt much the same way. He told Draco so.

"Either do I, but we can't do anything at the moment about the things going around us now can we? Perhaps it is best to just act like nothing is going on in the districts on the tour just so we can try and appear as if we are doing what the Minister wants."

Nothing was said for a moment until Draco nodded. "Alright, but I don't like it."

"Neither do I, but I want us to be safe."

Reaching across the table, Harry took Draco's hand in his and squeezed it. He wanted to protect Draco as much as possible and if that meant cooperating with the Ministry for the moment then so be it.

* * *

><p>Their first stop was their own district. Harry found it a tad ridiculous that they had to travel all the way to the Ministry just to take the ride back days later. There was a large celebration in the town hall where everyone gathered for food, drinks, and music while they watched replays of Harry and Draco in the Games. He was glad to see Teddy and Neville and for the first time Harry met Draco's parents.<p>

"Harry, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy, and my mother, Narcissa."

It was quite obvious that Draco got his fair looks from both of his parents, each of whom had extremely light or platinum blonde hair in the case of Lucius. Narcissa had gray-blue eyes while Lucius' were a clear bright blue and they both had light skin. Draco was a perfect mixture of them both. Harry had seen them only a number of times in Victor's Village and only in passing.

"Pleased to meet you," Harry said, stepping forward and holding out his hand.

Lucius shook it and gave a sharp nod. "Pleased to meet you also, Mr. Potter."

"It's nice to finally meet you!" said Narcissa with a smile on her face.

"Yes, you too."

Draco led them all to a table in the hall where Teddy joined them and was introduced. An array of biscuits and tea were sitting on the table and Narcissa doled out the tea while they took biscuits at leisure and were pulled into easy chatter.

"It's a shame you boys have to leave so soon," Narcissa said after taking a sip of her tea. "But just think that after the tour you two will come home and won't have to bother with any of this ever again!"

Harry and Draco exchanged wary looks and Draco's hand slipped into his under the table.

"Yes," replied Draco calmly. "We'll be quite relieved when it's all over."

"Do be careful boys," stated Lucius, his voice low. He glanced over his shoulders to see if anyone nearby were listening. "I've heard things," he whispered lowly. "There is unrest in the other districts and I doubt it will affect you all, but just be careful."

The hand in Harry's tightened and they gripped onto one another as if trying to hold back their fears. Neither said anything and the conversation became subdued until Snape came over, telling them that they had to return to their quarters for they left early the next morning. Harry bid Teddy goodbye and told Neville to look after him while Draco said his farewells to his parents.

As they walked back to the inn they were staying at in town Harry and Draco told Snape what Lucius said.

"Yes, well, I imagine the mayor knows something about what is happening in the other districts so naturally the next in charge, which is Lucius, would also know. I don't think they realize the seriousness of it all though, but your father is right Draco. We must be careful and keep our eyes open at all times."

They all parted ways inside the inn and Harry slipped into his bed wishing that the Victory Tour was over and that things could go back to normal, but he knew deep inside that everything was different.

The next morning they left on the train and headed towards District Eleven just as the sun was rising. Harry and Draco were sleepily sitting on a sofa as they drank cups of coffee to try and remain awake. They watched as the scenery changed and the sun rose, the snow slowly melting away until they came across large open fields with numerous trees, every once in a while passing by one that was filled with workers.

"Hermione and Blaise were from here," Harry whispered to Draco.

"It seems very poor," Draco commented, pointing out the homes that resembled shacks more than anything else.

"Things must not be as good here as in 12."

They spent the rest of the time looking sadly at the wearied workers and their ramshackle homes until they saw a town on the horizon.

"We're almost there," said Snape. "Tonight will be the welcoming feast and tomorrow you all will give recognition to the Games as we have discussed. I'm sure Lockhart will repeat all this once we get settled in." He rolled his eyes and Harry and Draco quirked their lips at the jab at Lockhart.

They stood and neared the exit when Snape glanced at them. "You all might want to take off your coats. You won't need them."

The two victors glanced at one another and shrugged, abandoning their coats and waiting patiently as the train slowed and pulled up to the station. As they stepped off Harry was immediately grateful for the advice, although he was still hot in his long sleeved shirt. It was much warmer here than back in 12 and he felt beads of perspiration already starting to form.

"This way, this way!" sing-songed Lockhart, waving his hand up above his head for them to follow. A car was waiting for them to take everyone to the inn where they would go over the schedule once more, freshen up, and change into their outfits for the feast.

Harry was left alone in his room once Lockhart went over their schedule _again_ and he took a quick shower before changing into the outfit Fleur had set aside for this particular event. He was thankful to find that it was made of thin cotton and it was loose fitting. She must have known the weather in each district then.

He had a few more minutes before they were to meet in the entrance of the inn and he looked out the window. It overlooked a large plaza and the buildings were reminiscent of the Spanish style. Across the plaza and over a bit was the Justice Building where they would give their speeches tomorrow. He wondered if anyone would show up.

Realizing that it was time to go Harry joined the others and found that there were several peacekeepers there.

"I wonder if it's for our protection or if they are monitoring us instead," Draco muttered as they walked across the plaza and towards the town hall where the feast was held.

"I bet they're using the protection as an excuse," Harry whispered back.

Their hands touched each other's briefly as they walked and entered the hall.

In the hall an array of food was set out just like in 12, but there were different foods that were particular to the area. It was all splendid given that they were in the agriculture producing district.

"Why is everyone avoiding us?" Draco asked. They were sitting at the head table and the hall was packed with people who were laughing and drinking. It reminded Harry of their very own feast in 12.

"Well their tributes weren't victors now were they?" Snape said. "They are here to eat and socialize, nothing more. If you all are the means to food then they will take it, but they don't have to like you."

The truth stung, but they both knew that Snape was right. Why should people in any of the districts be happy about the victors coming to see them? In the poorer ones it was just like Snape said – means to eat more food – and Harry was the first one to know about that. It was the one time a year where he and Teddy were guaranteed a good meal back when they had to fend for themselves. For the rest of the night Harry felt uncomfortable, especially when he saw guarded eyes from several people land on him and Draco. He always looked away swiftly and tried to reengage himself in the conversation at hand, but his thoughts kept drifting towards the Games and Hermione and Blaise. Were their families here in this very room? He wouldn't see why not.

"Are you alright?" Draco whispered quietly with worried eyes.

"I'll just be glad when we can leave. I feel uncomfortable with it all."

A hand was gently placed on Harry's thigh and Harry placed his hand on top of Draco's.

"I know. Lockhart said we can leave shortly. How about we get dessert? I see this funny looking pie that looks green. Want to try it with me?"

Thankful for the diversion, Harry agreed and found the pie was quite good indeed.

* * *

><p>"What am I going to say? I – I haven't even planned anything," said Harry nervously, running his fingers through his hair.<p>

He, Draco, Snape, and Lockhart were standing inside the Justice Building preparing to go out and make a formal introduction and Harry's nerves were running haywire.

"Shh," said Draco, stepping forward and ignoring the peacekeepers' gazes. He placed his hands on Harry's cheeks and pulled him in closely. Harry's hands rested on Draco's hips and his eyes shuttered closed before opening once more and focusing on Draco's gray ones.

"Lockhart will speak and if you don't want to say anything then don't. I'll say a little something and then it will be over with."

Harry nodded and leaned forward, capturing Draco's lips with his own. It had been the first time they had been truly open about their feelings and it spurred Harry's courage. He would prove to the Ministry and most of all Minister Riddle that what he and Draco had was real and nothing would take that from him.

"Ready then?" Draco breathed, his forehead touching Harry's.

Harry nodded and together, hands clasped, they followed Lockhart out.

The sun was bright and hot, but thankfully they were wearing short sleeves, and the plaza was entirely full of people. Many wore bland blue-gray uniforms – field clothes – but what Harry noticed most of all was that every face looked worn and tired. All throughout the open area were stationed peacekeepers.

The entire plaza was silent as Lockhart, Harry, and Draco stepped forward. Snape and the peacekeepers with them stayed back.

"Thank you District Eleven!" began Lockhart. He droned on about the Games and the importance of it all while thanking them for welcoming the victors. As if they had a choice.

"Before we give a chance for our victors to speak let us watch a few minutes worth of this past year's Games featuring your very own."

It was at this moment that Harry spotted the two families standing in the front. Harry immediately knew the one was Blaises' due to the dark skin and his mother was tall with rounded shoulders. Her face was hardened and her arm was wrapped steadfastly around an elderly woman with skin like paper. Next to them stood a middle-aged woman who was crying softly, the tumble of curls pulled back away from her face while the man with thinning hair and glasses held onto her tightly.

Harry felt ill at having to re-watch the Games once more and in front of two families whose children were murdered and they had to witness the horror once more. Draco squeezed Harry's hand and it brought everything into focus. He tried his hardest to not look at the gigantic screen replaying Blaise and Hermione's time in the Games, but one thing he did notice was the omission of when Harry had laid the phoenix feather on Hermione after she died. It was obvious that the Ministry did not want the people to see this act because it was more than likely seen as one of defiance.

When the tape was finished playing the screen went white. Everything was silent.

"And now," said Lockhart, sensing the unease and trying to appease it even though he himself was uncomfortable. "Our victors Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!"

He clapped, but quickly stopped when no one else did. Why would these people clap for them? Harry had never clapped for a visiting victor in the past when they came to 12 so why would they for him?

Draco's hand slipped from his as he stepped forward towards the podium and microphone.

"Hello District Eleven." His voice was calm and collected and he was the epitome of grace, something Harry couldn't fathom himself ever being. "Harry and I first want to thank everyone for showing up. We realize that it must be difficult to watch two young and innocent, well children essentially, be taken from you and be sacrificed in the Hunger Games. And now you all are here to see the winners which is even more difficult."

Sweat dripped down Harry's face and he knew that it wasn't from the sun. What was Draco saying? His tone was pleasant and somber at the same time, but his words were bordering on defiant.

"Blaise and Hermione were both strong competitors in the Games and their lives were taken from them too early," Draco continued with an edge to his voice. "We're sorry that they aren't here with us today and were forced into the Games like we all were. I didn't get a chance to know either of them very well, but they will be greatly missed and not forgotten. I think that is the most important thing that we all must take away from the Hunger Games – that those lost will never be forgotten and remembered for their strength of entering the Games. Thank you."

He stepped back and Lockhart began to shuffle back towards the Justice Building, but Harry quickly stepped forward, feeling that it wasn't right to not say something, especially in front of the district that Hermione hailed from.

"I – I didn't prepare anything," began Harry, "but like Draco said, we're sorry that you all have lost part of your family. I know the feeling and it rips you apart inside, but this is made worse because the Ministry has done it and for what? For their entertainment and to prove that they can control us? It's complete and utter madness that they are willing to sacrifice twenty-three young people, or in this case twenty-two, to prove a point."

Harry shook his head, knowing that what he was doing was most definitely defying the Ministry and openly doing it too! He was going to hear it from Snape, but the feeling he had had all along was one he could finally identify. A sense of foreboding that all would not end well even if he did play along with the Minister. It was too late to take back what he said now anyway.

"Hermione and Blaise died in barbaric ways that no human being should have to experience and year after year we're all put through this whether it's waiting for our name to be called or not to be called during the reaping, watching a loved one compete, or the fact that it's an injustice to be forced to accept the Hunger Games. When will this all stop?"

Harry stepped away and for a moment stared out at the crowd when the most incredible thing happened. A middle-aged man in the crowd began to whistle like the trill of a phoenix. When he finished everyone did the District Twelve salute – the same one that Harry had done when Hermione died. They touched their three middle fingers to their lips and saluted the air.

At once chaos occurred. Shots rang out and people in the plaza began to scream. Harry ducked and was being shoved back towards the Justice Building, but not before seeing the peacekeepers in the crowd, some using their wands to barricade people while others used weapons to try and take control of the crowd.

Harry was pushed back into the building along with Draco, Snape, and Lockhart. He was breathing heavily and hadn't quite taken in the drastic turn of events, but before his mind could grasp what was occurring Draco was tugging on his hand.

"Come on," the blonde urged, and ignoring Snape and Lockhart the two rushed up the beaten and crumbling stone staircase that led to a second floor.

The rooms that they passed through were bare and seemed to have been unused for years. What furniture that was in them was covered in dust covered sheets.

"Here," Draco said, stopping in front of a grime covered window that must not have been cleaned in decades. He cracked it open a bit and from there they were able to see the open plaza.

Below people were still shouting and many still resisting, but a number of people had either left or been detained. Bloodied and unmoving bodies were scattered across the plaza, including the man who had sang the trill.

"What have I done?" Harry whispered.

"Don't even think that way, Harry," said Draco sharply, turning away quickly from the window. "Don't. You did not do this. Did you really think the Ministry would let us go so easily even if we follow what they say? We can change things Harry! Can you imagine not ever having another Hunger Game or being able to freely go to another district? And why shouldn't the children of those in the Ministry not have to compete? Do you think it fair that Lockhart, who sits there and promotes the Games, never had to worry about his name being drawn during a reaping?"

Harry knew that Draco was right. It wasn't fair or just in the least that everyone was controlled in this manner and rebellions had already started – the events at the plaza were an act that they were part of first hand. Should his children ever have to live in this kind of world if he could prevent it? The definitive answer was no and he wouldn't let the Minister win.

"You're right. But now what do we do? The Minister will be after our heads and we still have to go to the Minister at the end of all this."

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry. The darker haired teen eagerly responded, pouring forth his tumult into the kiss.

"We'll fight back," Draco whispered against Harry's lips.

Really the answer was as simple as that and the stone that had settled in his stomach so long ago disappeared.

"Boys!"

They both leaned back to find a furious looking Severus Snape. He stalked forward towards both of them, his hands appearing to want to grab his wand and hex them both as he flexed them next to his thighs.

"What on earth were you thinking?" he shouted at them.

They remained standing next to each other and Harry pushed his shoulders slightly back as if telling Snape to not tempt him into hexing him right back.

"Did you really think the Minister would let us off easily if we agreed to what he said?" Harry asked coolly. "If so you aren't as smart as we thought. If we have the power to help change the way things are run then we'll do what we must."

Snape continued to glare, but appeared to deflate a little as he hunched forward.

"Stupid foolish boys," he muttered. "Let's go then. Just because District Eleven is in tumult now and the Ministry wants to hang you both it won't stop the Victory Tour. We're leaving early."

The older man turned and left the room. He was obviously still agitated with them and they didn't mind giving him space.

"I suppose we should go then," Draco said. With a nod and hands still laced together they left the room.

The train quickly whisked them from district to district and they were no longer allowed to speak so all the speeches were left to Lockhart. As Harry sat on the train to their last stop, the Ministry, he recalled District Two where he saw a whole group of redheads and immediately knew that they were the family of the Weasley siblings.

"Harry," Draco muttered, jabbing him in the ribs to get his attention. "The tall one with long hair. Wasn't he a tribute several years ago?"

Harry examined the family and noted the one Draco was speaking about and the man did seem familiar. When they asked Snape about it later he nodded, affirming Draco's suspicions.

"Yes, that's Bill Weasley, the eldest sibling. He won when he was eighteen. I imagine he's at least in his mid-twenties now."

The worst district to visit was District One, that of Viktor Krum and Cho Chang. Harry could feel the resentment from the crowd coming off in waves and was thankful to leave it even if it meant going to the Ministry.

"Well," declared Draco afterwards. "I'm positive that is one of the districts where there haven't been revolts."

Harry laughed for the first time in what felt like forever.

The most surprising visit, besides that of 11, was the Ministry. They had all been dreading it, expecting to be arrested and tortured, but to their shock the Minister wasn't even in attendance.

At the Welcoming Feast they were reunited with Fleur, Gabrielle, and their prep teams. This feast was more like a ball really and Harry was introduced to the new Head Gamemaker, Aberforth Dumbledore.

"Why yes indeed, I'm Albus' brother," said the older man after Harry asked. "How has your stay been in the Ministry?"

Harry nodded and answered as vaguely as possible. He was wary around any sort of Ministry official at the moment, excluding Fleur and Gabrielle.

"Fine."

"I must check the time," said Aberforth, retrieving an old gold pocket watch from his cloak. "We have a gamemaker's meeting at midnight."

It was an odd hour to have a meeting, but Harry brushed it aside since he knew the Ministry was never one to turn down a good party.

Aberforth opened the watch and an image caught Harry's eye. He was sure that on the face of the watch there was a holographic picture of a phoenix, but the watch was snapped closed.

"I'm sorry, but I must take my leave. Enjoy your stay and congratulations."

The older man bowed and Harry did so too before turning to find Draco. When he relayed the message Draco frowned.

"That's odd. What could it possibly mean? Was it a message of some sort?"

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea. Even if it was I don't have a clue what it could possibly mean so what's there to do about it?"

"You're right, but it is strange. I suppose we should just keep our eyes open."

For the rest of the evening they stayed together and the next day when they were introduced once more to the Ministry Lockhart made a speech, highlighting the overall Games. When it was finally over with they were thankful that the tour had come to a completion.

Now it was back to District Twelve.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Someone left a review saying that these fics made them go out and start reading the Hunger Games and I think that's awesome! They're a great series and I'm glad this intrigued you enough to read them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p>The next three months had put the entirety of District Twelve on edge for there were now double the amount of peacekeepers and just last month a citizen had been hit with dark curses from a peacekeeper after publicly speaking about revolting. Others had been hexed and cursed, but not to the extent of the man who tried to lead it.<p>

Harry and Draco were currently lying in Harry's bed, Harry trying to read a book with his free hand running through Draco's silky hair while Draco was leaning on his chest. They had moved past the stage of kissing – wanking one another and giving each other blowjobs – but had yet to have actual sex. Neither mentioned it nor in a hurry to try and rush it.

"The Quarter Quell will be announced tomorrow," Draco said quietly.

"I know. Are you worried? You shouldn't be."

Draco shrugged, the movement bunching up a small part of Harry's shirt.

"I have a bad feeling about it."

The book Harry was trying to read was shut and put on the night table next to the bed.

"Don't think that way. For the most part things have been going smoothly. Minus the whole peacekeeper business."

"That's just it," Draco said, turning and adjusting himself so that he was propped up next to Harry.

"Things have been too peaceful don't you think, especially after what we said in 11."

Harry reached out and brushed back Draco's hair, trying to reassure him.

"I realized that too, but we can't worry and keep looking behind our backs."

He leaned forward and they kissed, Harry's hand working itself into Draco's pajama bottoms. He stroked the blonde's now hardening cock and his finger worked over the slit. A slightly cool hand slipped into his own pajamas and they were both moaning against one another, hands moving up and down while kissing each other breathless until they both came.

"You were trying to distract me," Draco murmured against Harry's lips.

The curve of Harry's smile against Draco's neck tickled slightly, but the blonde didn't pull away.

"Just maybe. Did it work?"

Draco laughed, the sound vibrating against Harry causing him in turn to smile.

"I suppose. Come on, let's go out in the woods today."

Harry had taken to showing Draco his favorite places in the woods to hunt, even the pond that was several miles into the woods. It was warm enough to swim in now, but they had yet to do so.

"Alright. A day of hunting sounds wonderful."

* * *

><p>Harry felt like he was waiting for the reaping, but instead of children being divided everyone was milled into the square awaiting the news about the Quarter Quell. Today the Ministry would announce the twist on this year's Hunger Games and in three days the reaping would occur. Harry felt relief when he thought about the Games, knowing that he would not have to participate, but may have to help mentor whoever was picked. He didn't want to think about that though.<p>

Teddy was next to Harry, standing tall, and if he was frightened he was trying hard not to show it. It amazed Harry how much the young boy had changed so much within the past year. Part of him wondered if it had to do with watching Harry in the Games or if it was maturity with age.

Draco stood on his other side, their hands firmly clasped together. They knew Snape was somewhere in the crowd, probably in the back trying to remain unseen.

The television screen flickered and crackled before the gray-like face of Minister Riddle appeared, his lips smiling thinly at them while blood red eyes looked amused.

"Welcome Districts! Today I am pleased to announce this year's Quarter Quell. As you all know, the Quarter Quell occurs every quarter of a century and there is a new twist to each of the Games. In the last Quell there were twice as many tributes chosen."

The square was silent and Harry felt his palm begin to sweat although he was not sure why. The Minister's smile widened and Harry suddenly had a terrible feeling about it all.

"Because there have been two victors from each district now, this year's Quell will indeed be unique. For the third Quarter Quell two of the previous Hunger Games victor's from each district will be put back in the arena."

Harry felt like he couldn't breathe as the words were announced. His head spun and he didn't feel the death like grip of Draco's hands or the moans and shouts as the news was announced. All he could think was _I have to go back in the arena. No, not again._

And it all made sense. Fleur's warning about the Quell, the fact that there had been no punishment after the scene in 11, Draco's feeling of unease, and maybe even the watch that Aberforth Dumbledore had shown him. It was all crystal clear and he knew without a doubt that he would go back into the arena.

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry focused on Draco who was gripping his arms tightly with a pale and worried expression on his face.

"Let's go back to the village," Draco said quietly. Harry nodded and, ignoring the stares and whispers as they passed and with Teddy tagging along, they walked back to Victor's Village in silence.

When they reached Harry's house Teddy put on tea and disappeared, more than likely to give them privacy to speak. A knock on the door indicated a presence and they knew that it was Snape. He entered the kitchen somberly and took a seat.

For a moment no one said anything until Harry spoke.

"Well, I think we all know why this is happening. Obviously the Minister is not pleased with me."

Snape snorted and the corner of Draco's lip quirked, but it vanished in an instant.

"We all know that my name will be picked. That will be a guarantee."

"I'm going in too," Draco said quickly. He shot a hard look to Snape as if daring him to disagree. "No matter if Snape's name is called I'm going in. I'll volunteer."

Was there really any other way it would have worked out? They all knew the answer was no and that this was all fated to be by the Ministry's hands once more just like how they won the Games. They would be the most targeted, not that it was much different in the arena last year, but Harry was sure that some sort of alliance would be formed to take them out as soon as possible.

"I can't believe this is happening. Again," Harry said. "Can they really do this?" He turned to Snape who looked solemn.

The man cupped his tea in his hands as he answered.

"There's no law to say that they can't put winners back in. Will it be looked down upon by a vast majority of the population? Indeed, but that is not their concern. They want to be rid of anything and anyone that will cause problems which means you."

"So you'll help us train over the next couple of days," interjected Draco with a determination Harry had never seen before. It was vastly different than the Draco who entered their first Games; a young boy who appeared to have given up before he even stepped foot into the arena.

"That would be wise. You all will have many enemies already going in, but it would also be wise to make allies."

Harry snorted and shook his head. "You think people will want to be allies with us? I'm sure they'll soon figure out that _we_ are the reason they are back in the arena in the first place."

"Do you think that everyone is accepting of how the Ministry is running things?" Snape snapped, causing both Harry and Draco to stare at him. "People are revolting for a reason and not just a few people. If that were the case they would easily be taken care of, but many people are rebelling. I myself am a victor if you all will be so kind as to remember and I'm not trying to off either of you in your sleep."

"Thank goodness," muttered Draco.

Snape ignored the statement while Harry sighed.

"I realize that," Harry said, "but in the Games they won't care about that. Only one will win."

And suddenly Harry felt ice cold dread wash over him at his very own words. _Only one will win._ That meant either he or Draco wouldn't survive.

"Why?" Harry asked sharply, turning towards Draco. "Why would you go back in the Games if your name wasn't called when one of us would for sure die?"

Draco leaned forward in his seat and smiled sadly, gathering Harry's hands in his.

"So I can protect you silly. And what if we are the last two? I won't leave without you," Draco told him. "Wands or no wands."

The words seized Harry's heart and squeezed it tightly and he felt like he couldn't breathe. It exemplified how much Draco loved him even without saying those three simple words. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words and Harry knew that he would either leave the arena with Draco or neither of them would see the outside world again.

Fingers were brushing his cheeks and they felt wet. He was crying and hadn't even realized it.

"Shh," Draco whispered, his breath hot against his cheeks, yet the air cooled the tears.

"I love you," Harry cried, tears still pouring forth hotly. "So much."

And then they were kissing. It was wet, hot, and messy, but none of it mattered because they were pouring forth their fears and worries at what the future held. Whatever the future held they would do it together and that was what mattered most.

When they pulled away Harry turned, blushing, but he saw that Snape was no longer sitting at the table.

"Where'd he go?"

"I think he left."

Harry nodded and turned back to Draco, kissing him once more.

"Let's go to the bedroom," he whispered.

Draco agreed, standing and taking his hand while Harry led them upstairs, past Teddy's room and the extra bedroom and into Harry's own.

They collapsed onto the bed, clothes being tossed aside and forgotten while their mouths explored one another and hands traveled over each other's bodies. Before Harry knew what was happening Draco was taking him in his mouth and a finger swirled at his entrance. He cried out, arching into the blonde's mouth, but a gently yet firm hand pressed his hips to the mattress.

"N-no," he stuttered, grasping Draco's shoulder. "Don't wanna yet."

Draco pulled away, the saliva on Harry's cock glistening in the moonlight from the window.

They kissed, their cocks pressed against each other while precome smeared their stomachs.

"I want you in me," Harry whispered.

"Are you sure? I always thought you wou-," Draco hesitated, but a kiss promptly shut him up.

With an unseeing hand Harry reached into a drawer in his night table and pulled out a jar of lube, pressing it into Draco's hand.

Draco moved slowly, using one finger at first to stretch Harry before adding another and then one more. Harry writhed on the bed, his hips arching upwards while moaning out Draco's name.

"Please, Draco. Now!"

"Okay," Draco whispered, kissing Harry swiftly before gently pressing the head of his cock into Harry's puckered entrance.

At first it burnt and Draco's perceptiveness caught it and paused, giving Harry time to adjust. When Harry nodded the blonde slowly pushed in the rest of the way and they lay there together just like that for a moment, both reveling in the notion that they were _connected_. It was more than a physical connection, rather they both knew what each other was feeling emotionally and it make the experience all the more meaningful.

It took Draco several thrusts before Harry cried out, pure pleasure blinding him.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes! Do that again!"

There was no need of telling it twice and Draco continually thrust and hit that bundle of nerves that caused Harry to cry out. Draco's hand weaved between them and captured the head of Harry's cock, his fingers swirling over the slit. It was too much for Harry to handle and he abruptly came with Draco following shortly after.

Draco lay on top of him, Harry's come slicking against their bellies, but neither caring. His fingers wove their way through Draco's platinum hair and he pressed a kiss there.

"I love you too," Draco said, raising his head and looking into green eyes. "I mean it."

"I know." Harry smiled. "Who else would willingly walk to their death with me and for a second time at that?"

Draco smiled back and laid his head back on Harry's chest.

"It's quite simple really. I don't want to be where you aren't."

For some strange reason Harry thought about marriage vows and the phrase, _til death do us part, _but even in their case death wouldn't separate them.

Draco slipped out of him and moved up so that Harry's arms could more easily wrap around him. It wasn't long before either of them fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Over the next two days Harry and Draco trained for as hard and as long as they could. They reviewed defensive and offensive spells while taking time out to do physical exercise and work on techniques that they recalled seeing in the training arena. Harry hoped that they would see much of the same thing.<p>

Those days passed quickly and then it was the day of the reaping. The mood was somber, but not nearly as somber as past years for the rest of District 12 knew they were safe. It was unjust that victors of the Games had to go in again, but if it saved others from a year in it then they would accept it.

The town square was filled as it always was on the day of the reaping and Gilderoy Lockhart was there, but instead of his jovial attitude he seemed perturbed by the news of this year's Quell. Snape, Harry, and Draco all stood near the front of the square and near the stage where a glass bowl was filled with only three names.

"Welcome District Twelve," began Lockhart, his tone clearly lacking its usual enthusiasm. "Today is the reaping for the third Quarter Quell. Shall we begin? As always, may the odds be ever in your favor."

A hushed silence fell over everyone as Lockhart reached into the bowl and snagged a piece of paper. With a resigned face he announced the first name.

"Harry Potter."

It was to be expected and with acceptance Harry went up to the stage, his hand squeezing Draco's before he left to do so.

Harry stood next to Lockhart, his eyes trained on Draco as the second name was called.

"Severus Snape."

Snape did not move forward which Harry also expected and instead Draco did.

"I volunteer!"

Without giving time for Lockhart to say anything in reference to Draco's actions the blonde ascended the stage steps and stood next to Harry, both of their heads held high with a determined expression.

Lockhart turned his head to glance at them and Harry was surprised to see that the man appeared sad. It was such a turn from the usual lighthearted and happy attitude that Harry usually saw.

"There you have it District Twelve. Your tributes for this year's Quarter Quell and Seventy-Fifth annual Hunger Games are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

No one said anything or even moved to exit the square until Lockhart was urging them forward and down the stairs, directing them to the town hall. Harry had the sense of déjà vu as he entered the building and was led to a separate room than Draco except this time Harry had an ally in the Games. There would be no fighting alone this time.

The same chair as last year was there in the middle of the room and he sat in it, already knowing what was coming. This time though Teddy was the only one to see him.

When the young teen entered Harry rose and they embraced. Teddy was already to Harry's shoulders now and his brown hair needed a trim, but Harry said nothing about it.

They stood slightly apart from one another and this time Harry felt more confident in the way he was leaving. Last time he fought to get back to Teddy and not abandon the boy, but this time it was different. He didn't view his leaving as abandonment and knew that Teddy didn't either. They had both changed so much over the last year – more mature, somber, and hardened by the events – and Harry felt like if he didn't come back alive that Teddy would be alright. It would be difficult just like how it was for Harry when Sirius and Remus died, but Teddy would survive.

"I guess this is goodbye again," said Harry. "But I'm not really a fan of goodbyes. Be strong for me, okay?"

Teddy nodded, his brown eyes trained on Harry.

"I will," Teddy replied.

"I know you will, Ted. Just remember that we'll see each other again sometime."

Teddy nodded, his eyes going glassy for a moment before swallowing and it disappeared.

"I won't let them win you know," Teddy said quietly.

Harry frowned, not quite understanding what Teddy meant.

"You won't let who win?"

"The Ministry. If you don't come back it won't stop people."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment the peacekeepers came in, interrupting any further conversation. As the peacekeepers took Teddy by the shoulders he turned and gave a piercing look at Harry before disappearing.

It wasn't until Harry was on the train that he had time to think about what Teddy said. Why would the Ministry think that by eliminating victors, primarily Harry and Draco, that the rebellions would stop? It could be the igniting factor in starting an all out war.

"What has you thinking so hard?" asked Draco as he joined Harry who was sitting by the window and staring out at the land.

"Nothing. Just Teddy. How did meeting with your parents go?"

Draco exhaled loudly, his chin propping up on Harry's shoulder. They could see their reflections in the window and they focused on one another.

"Same as last time mostly. My mother bawled her eyes out, more so than last year though. I think my father figured out that it's because of us that victors are going back in, but he didn't say anything. And, like last time, I don't believe either of them think I'm going to come back."

Harry turned his head and kissed Draco's jaw. "We have bigger targets on our back this time."

"I know, but at the same time we have each other. As soon as we can we need to get away from the others once we're in there."

Harry hoped it would be as easy as evading the other tributes like it was for him last time. His thoughts were interrupted by Snape and they turned at his voice.

"I couldn't help but to overhear you, Draco. I don't think it's wise for either of you to go off by yourself. Like I said, it would be best to try and make allies while at the Ministry."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat up straighter with an expression of defiance.

"Look, you've been great help after the Games, but during them you rather screwed us over."

Snape's eyes narrowed at the insult. "If it wasn't for me sending you that potion you would be dead, Potter. As much as you loathe me at times I do not wish to see you dead. I would think that I've proven this to you in the past months."

"I think," interrupted Draco, trying to ease the rising tension, "that what Harry means is that we think it wisest to work alone. Things didn't turn out so well last time and we don't think you are trying to purposely off us. We'll listen to any advice, but I don't think we'll take that piece."

"And what if people want to become allies with you all? What then?" Snape countered.

Harry and Draco exchanged a glance, neither of them expecting that. It felt as if so many were against them that it was hard to not be suspicious, especially of those entering the arena.

"We'll see," Harry answered with a tone of finality. Snape merely pursed his lips and with a swirl of his robes he left the cabin.

As soon as he left Draco asked, "What if people do want to be allies with us?"

"I don't know. We would need to be cautious of everyone at all times."

"Of course. I guess we'll just have to wait and see when we get there, right?"

* * *

><p>One of the first things Harry and Draco did, besides eat, was to be once again reacquainted with their prep team.<p>

"Well," said Lavender. Her hair had more light purple streaks this time while Parvati and Padma appeared the same, orange skin, piercings and all. "You don't look nearly as shabby as last time."

Harry snorted and sat on the padded table.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said dryly before laying back. He closed his eyes, wincing every so often as the girls worked on perfecting his looks.

"You know," began Lavender softly, her voice startling him. He cracked his eyes open to see violet ones staring down at him sadly. "We're sorry you're here again, Harry."

His eyes fluttered closed and he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Who would have thought his prep team would have some sort of feelings towards him that weren't superficial? Behind their dyed skin, piercings, extravagant makeup, and colored hair they actually were concerned for him and saw that what the Ministry was doing wasn't right.

"Thanks. That means a lot. I don't want to be here either, but I don't have a choice."

Silence surrounded them except for the occasional sound coming from their treatments. When they were finished Harry met with Snape and Draco in the sitting area where they spent several hours reviewing spells and survival techniques. They ate an early supper before Snape beckoned them back to the sitting area.

"Do you wish to see your competitors?"

Harry and Draco nodded before settling into the sofa next to one another while Snape put in the tape of the tributes in their past Games. They watched for hours how their future competitors won their first Hunger Games – some by chance while others used cunning and intelligence that superseded anything either Harry or Draco had thought of.

Snape had retired to his rooms at one point when Harry and Draco asked if they could view the videos a bit longer and they would discuss their opponents in the morning before having to prep for the pre-Games ceremony.

Harry knew that the tributes from District One – a married couple now, both of whom had black hair and pale skin – would be vicious in the Games. They won two years apart using brutal methods to gain their victory.

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange," Draco noted, writing down their names. Next to it he wrote elegantly _Avoid._ Harry snorted and nodded. Yes, they were ones definitely to avoid, especially when they had wands.

Bill Weasley, the oldest brother of Ron and Ginny Weasley, was a tribute from two and was in his mid to late twenties. He was strong, that much they saw from the videos, and he wasn't as brutal as the Lestranges or even his brother and sister. They noted that he was rather intelligent, using the land around him, much like Harry and Draco had, to his advantage. The other tribute from 2, Marcus Flint, won the year after Bill Weasley. Apparently he didn't take notes from the previous victor on how to win without causing large amounts of bloodshed. Next to his name Draco wrote _Avoid _and next to Bill Weasley's he put _Intelligent, not as vicious as others, be cautious._ It was an appropriate assessment and something to keep in mind just in case Harry and Draco were somehow forced to become allies with someone, not that Bill Weasley was their first choice. None of them were.

They continued to make notes of the tributes. From 3 was another strong and intelligent competitor, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and from 4 there was Cedric Diggory. Before Harry and Draco had won he had been the youngest Hunger Games winner ever. He was handsome and extremely quick while adept at rope making that came to his advantage in making traps in his Games.

A glance at the clock told them that it was late so they called it a night. They would soon enough see their fellow tributes at tomorrow's pre-Games ceremony and shortly after that in the training arena. Neither Harry nor Draco were looking forward to that particular event because that was the first chance all the tributes would have to mingle with one another. Most of the tributes already had an impression of one another or knew each other from mentoring Games in the past.

In the morning Snape mysteriously disappeared after breakfast saying he would be back before lunch which gave Harry and Draco a bit more time to review the tapes.

"You know," said Draco as they reached the more recent victors that they both remembered. "We never did see how Snape won."

"You're right. Do you even know what year he won in?"

"No."

They scanned through the tapes before Draco exclaimed "Aha!" and he pulled out a video with a label on it that read **HUNGER GAMES YEAR 50, S. SNAPE**.

"Whoa! Snape won twenty-five years ago? How old was he?" Harry asked as he saw the label.

Draco smirked at the jab at Snape's age. "I think he said he was sixteen making him forty-one so not _that_ old, but you do realize what this means?"

"What?" asked Harry with a frown.

Waving the tape and then gesturing around them Draco said, "It means he won the second Quarter Quell. The Quell with twice as many tributes."

Harry's mouth dropped open in astonishment while his respect level for their mentor rose. It was bad enough to go up against fellow winners, but to go against twice as many people? It was almost as unthinkable as their own Quell.

"Let's watch."

Harry sat on the couch while Draco put the tape in before joining him, Harry's arm instinctually going around the blonde's shoulders. As he watched the video he became even more surprised at how intelligent and cunning Snape was. At first Snape used the technique he had suggested to Harry – to avoid the other tributes and get as far away as possible with the first intent to find water. As the tributes began to die off it was only natural that he was forced to confront others and this was where his cunning came out on display. He set traps and when he caught a wand the spells that he used were never used before in the Games, but the true intelligence was shown when there were only a. He discovered that there was a force field around the edge of the arena that tossed back whatever had been thrown or dropped when he stumbled to the edge of a cliff and rocks fell before they came flying back at him. It came down to him and another tribute and when the girl threw her weapon at him Snape dodge it, the knife flying over the edge of the cliff only to come back and hit the girl square in the chest.

"He knew that knife would come flying back," Harry stated in awe as the tape went black.

"Yes, but it also gives us new information too. The arena has a strong electric force field around it. If we find its edge it could come in handy at some point."

"That is something to think about. Maybe once we get past the initial bloodbath."

It went unspoken that perhaps they may not survive the initial arena rush, but they forced themselves to not think like that. Their goal was to survive once again or at the very least be the final two before thinking about what to do next.

Harry yawned and let his head rest against the couch, Draco's hand laying on his thigh.

"Don't tell me you're tired. Besides, we'll have to meet with our stylists and prep teams soon for the pre-Games fitting."

Groaning, Harry turned his head towards Draco. "Don't remind me. I really don't want to go through all that again."

They were interrupted by Gilderoy who announced that it was time for lunch and the two young men followed the man who was prattling on about the ceremonies although it seemed forced. Apparently this Quell affected them all.

In the afternoon they practiced spells once more with Snape before being shuttled off to their rooms to prepare for the evening's events. This time their outfits were quite simple and they were only required to wear black suits with a scarlet dress shirt underneath.

"This is different than before," Harry muttered to Draco as they and their teams along with Snape and Lockhart walked to the tunnel entrance of the arena. Both of them glanced around to look at the others. A tall, dark, muscular, man whom they recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt from District 3 appeared to be wrapped in electrical wire while those from 4 had an array of what appeared to be dead fish plastered to their outfits. The young man with reddish-brown hair spotted them looking and sent a large grin their way.

"That was odd," Draco said.

"Yeah. Let's not worry about it now though. One is already going through."

Sure enough the two tributes from District One were entering the arena on their chariots and the roar of the crowd could be heard when the arena doors opened.

"Don't you think it's odd that this is the same arena where we all won? I can't believe it can be transformed in the ways that it is for the Games," Draco commented as they got into their own chariot.

"I don't want to think about it. It's hard enough being back in the Ministry to begin with."

Draco took his hand and squeezed it. "I know. Neither of us ever wanted to step foot back in the Ministry, let alone the arena, but that's not what fate has in store for us."

Harry squeezed Draco's hand back as if thanking him for the support. Words refused to come forth at that moment, especially since their chariot was creeping closer and closer to the arena entrance.

"And for our last District!" they heard Dumbledore announce. "You know them as the most recent winners of the Hunger Games, and may I repeat, _winners_. That is plural. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy from District Twelve!"

The screaming and shouting from the arena was almost deafening as the chariot entered the arena. Both Harry and Draco were still firmly holding hands and they forced themselves to smile. Thank goodness tonight was not interview night because Harry was sure he could not get through that on his first day back. By the time they rounded the arena Harry's cheeks hurt from smiling and he was thankful to leave.

On the way up in the elevator there was some chatter between the different tributes and mentors, a great disparity than their first Games, but Harry recalled hearing that many of these people knew one another due to being mentors from previous Games. Who would have thought that they would have to go against one another?

Finally they were alone and as they entered their floor Snape reminded them that they would continue training after breakfast. Harry scowled, but knew it was for the best. When he was in a difficult situation in the arena, and he was positive he would be in one eventually, he would be thankful.

He and Draco walked to their rooms, but Draco grabbed his hand and sent a playful smile.

"This way," he said, nodding his head in the direction of his room.

Harry smiled back and eagerly followed. The door shut with a quiet click and they quickly shed their clothes before getting in bed.

"I feel like we haven't been together in forever," Draco said as he tried to burrow his body into Harry's.

"I know."

Harry ran his hand up and down Draco's back, neither feeling too inclined to go any further that night. They were both exhausted and the closeness to one another was enough.

"I love you," Harry said, kissing the top of Draco's head.

Draco beamed up at Harry. "I love you too. Snape mentioned to me earlier that he wanted to speak to us privately tomorrow and not about training. I wonder what that's about."

Harry yawned, before tightening his arms around Draco.

"Dunno, but I'm sure it's some sort of plan."

"Mmm. Probably. I guess we'll find out shortly."

"I just hope we all don't clash about whatever it is."

"Me too."

They fell into silence until Harry heard Draco's breathing even out. The soft steady sounds made Harry's own eyes droop until he too was asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: I wrote a short H/D one-shot called Perfection that can be found in my profile and as always, please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the afternoon and well after training that Snape cornered them and led them to his own private rooms. Harry couldn't help but take a look around to snoop, although there wasn't much different than their own.<p>

"I want to discuss a matter with you that you all might, ah, oppose to," began Snape who was sitting in a chair across from them.

At this Harry felt the apprehension set in. How could whatever Snape proposed be good after that sort of introduction?

"Go on," urged Draco neutrally.

He nodded. "As you all know we need as many sponsors as we can and last time a…statement of grandeur was most beneficial."

They all knew he was referring to Draco's declaration of love and Harry glanced at Draco to see him blushing. Taking Draco's hand in his, he clasped them together to try and show that he no longer cared about that.

"You think we need to make some sort of statement then," Draco said. He frowned. "What kind?"

Snape flushed and Harry almost wanted to laugh at the fact that it was the first time the man seemed embarrassed by anything at all, but he resisted. If it made Snape embarrassed how would it make them feel?

"Perhaps if you two made a more formal declaration it could help us greatly."

"What?" asked Harry, not quite understanding. Draco remained silent.

"Marriage. If you two were to announce that you were engaged the country would be even more wrapped in this than they already are. They would love it."

Snape said it all as if it were something sour in his mouth while Harry's mouth dropped open.

Marriage! Snape wanted them to become engaged and be promised to marry one another!

"But Draco and I have only been dating shortly!" he protested.

The hand in his grasp slackened and he quickly looked towards Draco who resolutely refused to look at him.

"Well it can only be a ruse," Snape suggested. "I will give you all time to think about it, but if you all agree I want to announce it at tonight's interviews."

He stood and exited the room leaving Harry gobsmacked.

"He's serious!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco pulled his hand away from Harry's and he frowned.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked. "I can tell you're upset."

Draco said nothing for a moment and Harry took the time to observe his lover. He was stiff and upright and still did not look towards him.

"Is the idea that unappealing to you? Are you not serious about me?"

And then it made sense. Harry understood in that very moment that Draco liked the idea and really did want to be with Harry forever. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he thought about this. How did he feel about Draco? Did he see himself with the young man in the future, even if they did survive the Games for a second time?

The answer came to him easily. Of course he did. Would he have almost killed himself in the first Games if he hadn't and what about their promise to one another that they would either leave this Hunger Game together or die together? Was that not answer enough?

"Of course I am Draco."

He stood up from his chair and knelt in front of the blonde, forcing gray eyes to look at him.

"I never thought about it before." He gave a derisive laugh. "I mean, I've been only thinking about the Games and not much after. How can I think much past that?"

The corners of Draco's lips quirked and Harry smiled back.

"Would you want to marry me? I know we've only been together six months now, but if we get out these Games alive would you want to have a life with me?"

Draco was silent for a moment until he burst out and said, "Yes, you prat! Would I have risked my life and gone off with the Careers or been so angry with you after what Snape said if I hadn't been as in love with you?"

"No," Harry said, the smile not sliding from his face.

More quietly, Draco replied, "Are we crazy for doing this?"

Harry sat up more and leaned forward to kiss Draco on his lips. Their mouths opened and their tongues met before they pulled away.

"No. Of course not."

They kissed once more, Draco's arms wrapping around Harry's neck.

"Snape will be pleased," Draco stated after breaking the kiss.

Harry laughed. Indeed he would be.

* * *

><p>"So," said Harry as he sat on a short chair in the bathroom while watching Lavender, Padma, and Parvati frantically move about. He was currently being prepared for the interview part of the ceremonies. "What sort of costume will I be wearing this time?"<p>

Lavender shot him a glare over her shoulder as she continued to look for whatever object she needed. "Just because Fleur isn't here yet to show you your costume does not mean we will tell you! But you will look stunning. Here it is!"

She held up the object, which looked like a black pencil, before coming towards Harry.

"Open your eyes wide," she commanded.

Harry did as told as the girl lined his eyes in black liner. He was proud that his eyes only watered slightly.

"We want your eyes to be most dramatic," Lavender explained as she proceeded to put dark black eye shadow on his lids.

"I look like a girl. Or a raccoon."

"A what?"

Even if Harry wanted to roll his eyes it was rather hard to do at the moment with a brush in his way so he resisted. And he thought people in the poorer districts were sheltered!

"You don't look like a girl. Really that's all the makeup for you."

She stood back and nodded before Parvati and Padma swooped in to do his hair which in the end reminisced that of his first ceremonies. It was groomed and had gel in it to keep it in place while the unruliness appeared more like waves and was parted to the side.

"Finished. Now it's Fleur's turn. See you later!"

The girls flaunted out of the room and then Fleur gracefully entered carrying a black garment bag.

"My costume?"

"Yes. Come zee."

Harry stood from where he was sitting and watched the bag be unzipped. All he could see was black and a soft looking material as she pulled it out.

"It kind of looks like my first outfit but the material is different."

"Well, it is a leetle like your first costume. You are right, ze material is different. Try it on so I can show you how it works."

Harry shed his clothes and Fleur helped him into the costume.

"Watch."

It began burning like embers at the bottom of his pants, just like his first pre-Games ceremony outfit, but this time the embers grew into flames until they consumed his entire outfit.

"Wow. That's amazing. But don't you think it won't be as impressive since it's like my first time?"

Fleur sent him a mock glare.

"Do you doubt me Harry? No, no. Ze finalee will be a surprize, even for you. I will handle it from ze back with zis."

She held up a small black device that had a large button in the middle.

"When Dumbledore admires your outfit you will turn and I will push zis. Do not worry. It will be amazing."

"Of course I don't doubt you. You seem to always have a surprise up your sleeve."

Fleur smirked before there was a knock on the door. Turning, Harry saw a platinum head peek in.

"Hello you," Draco said, stepping further in. This time, Draco's costume was different than Harry's. He was dressed in a classic black and white tuxedo with a black bow. Snape informed them earlier that day that Draco would be the one to impart the knowledge of his and Harry's engagement.

"Why Draco?" Harry asked.

Snape sent him a pointed look as he stirred sugar in his tea.

"Besides the fact that Draco is more eloquent Fleur has other plans for you."

Now Harry knew that this other plan had something to do with his costume that wasn't even fully revealed to him yet.

"Well don't you look…interesting," commented Draco.

Harry nudged him while the blonde laughed. He was sure he looked like some sort of laughingstock compared to his normally dressed sleek boyfriend – no, _fiancé. _

"This will certainly be interesting if your outfit is anything to go by."

"Yes, but that just may be overshadowed by your announcement," said Harry.

"Maybe," Draco said with a grin. For the first time the blonde appeared excited for a Games event which was rather astounding to begin with. Usually only Careers were excited or perhaps a better word was prepared, for anything related to the Games.

"Shall we? Snape and everyone else are waiting," said Draco.

Followed by Fleur, the two left the bathroom and Harry's room to find the rest of the team waiting in the sitting area.

"Ready?" drawled Snape.

With a nod they all went to the elevator. On the way down Snape smirked.

"I must say I hope this shocks everyone. It will be quite the surprise."

Draco grinned back and grabbed Harry's hand.

"I know. But after that it's serious business. We have arena training," the blonde replied.

Arena training also meant their first real interaction with the other tributes. In last year's Games Harry kept to himself which was fine with him at the time. He was sure that this year would be quite different even if it was only him and Draco.

They arrived at the tunnel arena to see several other districts already there. Many gazed at Harry, some with looks of pure curiosity and amusement while others glared with unabashed dislike.

"Those are the Lestranges," Draco whispered in his ear at the two adults who were trying to kill him with their eyes. Harry saw the woman's hand twitch as if itching to get to a wand.

"Most definitely avoid," Harry muttered back.

The tunnel was now filled with people awaiting their district to be called forth by Dumbledore. They could faintly hear the man speaking to the crowd, but it was muffled and no words were clear.

The arena doors opened and Bellatrix Lestrange entered. Harry began to pace back and forth. He was almost more nervous than his last interview partially because he wondered how people, especially the Minister, would take his and Draco's engagement and he wasn't sure what exactly Fleur had in store for him. He knew it would be nothing embarrassing, but rather statement-making since it seemed to be her specialty.

One by one the tributes were called in to the arena until the last tribute from 11 was called. Harry was next.

A hand on his arm stopped his pacing and he turned towards the person, expecting it to be Draco, but it was Fleur.

"Do not worry," she said with a smile. "You will look wonderful."

Harry forced a smile, but he still felt uneasy. There wasn't any more time to think about it though because the door was opening and he stepped forward to go through.

He slowly walked to the stage to find Albus Dumbledore beaming at him. He was wearing shimmery gray robes that at times appeared silver in the arena lights. Harry thought the gray would compliment Draco's eyes if owned that robe.

"Hello once again Harry Potter!"

Harry smiled although it wasn't real. 'It's all a show,' he thought. 'We need to do this to get sponsors and survive.' If it hadn't been for his sponsors in last year's Games he was positive he wouldn't be here today.

"Hello," Harry replied politely.

"My my will you look at that costume! I haven't seen something like this today yet!"

Harry resisted the urge to smirk and as he did so he turned. It was as he was turning that he felt his arms grow heavier and more awkward like there was some sort of large weight there now. A breeze caused several things to flutter on his outfit and he looked down to find that in between his arms he had what appeared to be wings with real, scarlet feathers. His costume was no longer black, but the same red as his wings and there were feathers adorning his body now.

And then he realized. He was a phoenix.

Dumbledore was wearing a shocked expression and Harry was sure that his own face mirrored that, but he quickly schooled it into a charming one. He turned once more, feeling the air move his feathers gently.

"You have quite the stylist, don't you Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked after he composed himself.

"Yes, I do."

"And you are supposed to be a phoenix, no?"

"Yes. Quite fitting, don't you think?"

He knew it was a bold statement and it even sounded like a challenge. Harry wondered if the Minister was spitting fire right now at what was occurring before his very eyes but could do nothing about it unless he wanted to ruin his own Games.

"It is something else indeed," commented Dumbledore. "Now, Harry, are you prepared to go back into the arena once more? You and Draco are the most recent winners and it must be difficult to have to go back in so soon."

That was the understatement of the year. It was more than difficult, but there was no choice in the matter.

"I've taken the necessary precautions to going back in," Harry replied evasively. "I feel more prepared than last year at any rate."

The bell chimed and his interview was over. It had passed much faster than he realized, but his costume had caused quite the stir and had taken up more time than anyone expected. Except for Fleur perhaps.

He left the stage and exited on the other side of the arena to the room where the tributes and their stylists and prep teams were at. Many eyes fell on him as he walked through, but he confidently looked straight ahead towards where Fleur and the other girls were at.

Fleur grabbed his hand and squeezed it, but said nothing more. Instead they turned their attention towards the television screen where they saw Draco walking out on stage looking extremely dapper and refined, a far cry from the norm of 12.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy!" greeted Dumbledore. "Your fellow tribute had quite the outfit, did he not?"

Draco smiled indulgently, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes, he was very stunning."

Sighs of adoration rang out in the arena and Harry had to bite his lip to stop the laugh that wanted to burst forth. The Ministry sure loved a good love story and this time theirs was true.

"Draco, tell me what it was like when you found out that you would be going back in the Games. That must have been extremely hard since you were one of the recent victors."

Draco nodded, his expression going serious. Harry never realized what a superb actor and charmer Draco was until he was in the thick of the Ministry.

"As I'm sure everyone can imagine it was rather astounding news when we found out. Harry and I knew that one of us would be going back in and we didn't want to go without the other so even if Severus Snape, our mentor's, name was called then one of us would volunteer."

There were more sighs and a half laugh escaped Harry's mouth. Fleur squeezed his hand tightly to shush him.

"So you and Mr. Potter are still together then?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco's lips curved upwards into a smile and he nodded.

"Yes. In fact we have an announcement to make." He paused and his gray eyes scanned the arena before turning back to Dumbledore's twinkling ones. "Harry and I are engaged."

The arena exploded into cries, shouts, and clapping. Harry wasn't sure if some people were crying from happiness or broken hearts, but either way it definitely got everyone's attention.

"Congratulations are in order then!" Dumbledore practically shouted over the roar of the arena, but it was still drowned out.

Dumbledore and Draco shook hands and it was during that time that the bell chimed, but even then it was practically impossible to hear. Dumbledore leaned forward and whispered something to Draco, their hands still grasped together. The blonde frowned a little, but it was quickly erased as he pulled away and walked off the stage.

Inside the room Harry was standing there were hushed whispers between tributes and their teams and people turned their heads to glance towards Harry. When the doors open Draco strode in, ignoring the gazes of others and their whispers. He headed straight for Harry and promptly kissed him on the mouth.

"Well," began Harry when they pulled away. "That was a most welcome surprise."

Draco grinned slyly. "Why not show off? That makeup is rather distracting."

Harry rolled his eyes, but still held Draco close.

"Don't remind me of it. I can't wait to get this crap off my face."

They hadn't realized that the other districts were moving towards the elevators until Fleur nudged them.

"Come on."

They followed, hands held together, and filed into the elevator. Neither acknowledged the looks that others were giving them.

Finally they arrived to their floor and they all sat in the sitting room before retiring to their bedrooms.

"I must say that went over quite well," Snape said. "Amazing job on the costume Fleur."

Fleur nodded in thanks. Harry was shocked that Snape even paid her a compliment.

"And Draco I think your part could not have gone over any better. I would like to speak to you two privately though."

Their stylists and prep teams took this as their leave and said goodnight. Snape made sure that they had left before he turned back towards them.

"It did not escape me that Dumbledore said something to you, Draco. Would you mind explaining?"

Harry wondered the same thing. Draco had appeared wary with whatever the older man had said and he had forgotten about it until Snape brought it up.

"He said congratulations and that the phoenix would rise. I didn't really understand what he meant, but then he gave me this."

Draco retrieved something from his coat jacket and held out his hand, palm up. Laying on it was a round gold pin with a phoenix in flight. It looked identical to Harry's.

"How did he get that?" Harry asked. "And what does it mean?"

Snape picked it up and held it up to examine it more before handing it back to Draco.

"I have an idea, but am not quite sure. I must speak with somebody about it, but keep it Draco. You and Harry both wear yours in the Games."

They frowned, confused at what Snape meant and why he had to speak with someone. Why couldn't they get a straight answer?

"Goodnight then," said Snape and before they could utter another word he left the room.

"That was odd," said Harry, peering down the hall to where the man disappeared to. "I don't understand what it means."

"I don't think it's bad," Draco said slowly. "If it was I think it would be a symbol of something else, not a phoenix."

"You know, his brother, Aberforth, the head gamemaker, showed me a watch at the ball on the Victory Tour. I could have sworn it had a phoenix on the face of it, but I'm not sure. I wonder what it all stands for."

"I don't know," said Draco. "But I am tired and even if we do find out what good would it do in the arena? Nothing I'm sure."

Draco was once again right. Even if the phoenix was somehow symbolic, how would it help them in the Games? It was everyone for their self in there and a pin or a watch wasn't going to help them.

"You're right. Let's go to bed."

That night as they lay in Harry's bed he found it a bit more difficult to sleep. He kept thinking about the pin and what it meant, but eventually his eyes drifted close.

* * *

><p>They woke early the next morning and had a light breakfast before changing into the standard training outfits of navy blue. Then they made their way below to the training center where many other tributes had already arrived.<p>

"Okay," Harry said quietly to Draco as they stood apart from others. Harry noticed that several tributes not from the same districts were chatting and all appeared at ease with one another. He recalled Snape saying that many of them knew one another due to being mentors over the years. "Let's split up during training like Snape said and we can attempt to try and find allies. I use that word loosely. If neither of us feels comfortable with anyone then we'll do things our way."

"Alright. I think I'll start with ropes this time."

"Okay. I'll go to the spears. If there's anyone like Krum I think I'd like to try and be up to par with them."

They moved closer to the group, but neither approached anyone until the handsome man from 4, Cedric Diggory, came towards them.

"Hello there! I've seen you two keep apart from the group these past few days and we can't have that now can we? I'm Cedric Diggory."

The auburn haired young man grinned at them and flashed a pearly white smile. Harry and Draco didn't smile back.

"Why exactly would we want to get to know everyone when we'll be forced to kill one another in two days?" Harry asked coolly.

If he thought the response would intimidate or at least cause the other man to stumble it didn't. His grin stayed firmly in place and he even laughed.

"Oh I see how it is! Well I wouldn't blame you to think like that either seeing our chances of surviving and what happened in last year's Games. But should you change your mind do join us."

He waved before rejoining his small group. A woman with short spiky brown hair glared at them while the woman with chocolate skin and long brown hair that was pulled back tightly gazed curiously.

"Who are they?" Harry asked, knowing that his better half would have the answer.

"The one with the short hair is Nymphadora Tonks and the other one is Angelina Johnson. Both are from 7."

"Lumber district," he murmured. "The one with short hair looks like she wants to throw an axe at me."

Draco smiled thinly. "I won't let that happen."

Before Harry could say something back the training doors opened and they all filed through, going their separate ways.

At first Harry focused on the task at hand, but eventually his mind began to wander when he moved to the next station and he silently observed his other competitors. Several tributes were very old and Harry felt a pang of sadness at this. How could they possibly outcompete the others physically? Maybe if they had wands at the beginning of the Games it would be a different story, but that wasn't the case. The Lestranges looked like they knew how to use spears – not surprising since they were from District 1 like Krum – while Bill Weasley had no qualms about showing off his skills with a knife. Harry wondered if that particular trait ran in the family.

A glance towards Draco saw the blonde at the basics station such as starting fires, fixing normal cuts or sprains, but it seemed that he was speaking to the other man that was also at the station, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry would have to ask him about that later.

It was finally time for lunch and Harry and Draco sat at a table alone together, Harry asking about Shacklebolt.

"It was odd really," Draco said. "I was there by myself and then he just comes up. At first nothing was said, each of us doing our own thing, but then he began to talk. He said he thought it was creative how I hid myself last year. He did most of the talking. We should keep an eye on him."

Harry agreed and he noticed that Shacklebolt, Cedric, Tonks, and Johnson were all sitting together at a table. Cedric caught his eye and waved. He turned his head quickly to avoid starting something with the young man.

"Some people seem too friendly if you ask me," Harry said. "Like Diggory over there. I don't understand that since we're supposed to kill each other."

Draco glanced over at the table before turning back to Harry. "Yes, well, if they are stupid enough to want to play nice then we'll use it to our advantage. It'd be easier to take them out, but I have a suspicion that this act of everyone being friends will be over with when the Games really start."

"True."

Harry stared at Draco for a moment before grinning.

"What?" Draco asked with a quirk of an eyebrow. "Why are you giving me that look?"

"Because. What you said about if they're dumb enough to want to be friends with us we'll use that and take them out. Very cunning of you. Have you been listening to Snape a little too much lately?"

Draco rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face gave him away, before it slipped and became serious.

"Sometimes I think about just giving up," he said quietly. "I don't want to have to go through this again and what are the chances that both of us will make it to the end? I'm almost positive we'll be the number one target because how many of their fellow tributes in their Games got out with them? None. It all just seems so hopeless sometimes."

"Hey," said Harry softly, grabbing Draco's pale hand. "Don't think like that. We have to try no matter what and I can't have you giving up on me. So what if we're the number one targets? We were last year too, but that didn't stop us from winning."

"I know, it's just hard."

Harry squeezed Draco's hand in support. He didn't realize that his boyfriend was having more difficulty with the Quell than he thought. Draco was strong on the outside and carried his confidence with him, but he also knew that in some ways the blonde's thoughts and emotions could get the best of him causing him to over think things.

A bell rang to tell them that lunch was over and with more reluctance than before they returned to the arena.

* * *

><p>The following day they returned to the training area in the morning. All of the tributes would eat lunch and then they would be called to the arena one by one for their private training session where the gamemakers would give them a score with one being the lowest and twelve the highest. The scores would be announced later that evening on the television nationwide.<p>

At lunch Harry and Draco sat alone once more before Cedric Diggory came over to their table and sat down next to Draco.

"Hey there mates," he greeted with his always present grin.

Harry scowled and Draco inched further away from him.

"Alright, alright, I see how it is, but really we're not all that bad. It's unfortunate that we all have to go back in although some look downright pleased about it."

He gave a pointed look towards the Lestranges who were sitting with two equally dark haired men, one younger while the other was middle aged, in his fifties perhaps, with a salt and pepper pointed goatee and mustache.

"Who are they?" Harry asked, ignoring Cedric's previous statement. It _was_ unfortunate that they all had to return, but they could do nothing about it.

"Which ones? Those two sitting next to one another are the Lestranges from 1. They were downright cruel in their Games so I'd stay away from them. You probably don't remember, but Rodolphus Lestrange liked to disembowel the opponents he killed."

"And the Ministry allowed it?" Draco asked, horrified.

Cedric nodded with a grim expression. "They were already dead so what was the point? Once the hovercraft took them the Ministry's people would clean up the bodies anyway."

Harry never really knew what happened to the bodies once the hovercraft took them away from the arena, but he assumed that they were somehow brought back to their families. It was somewhat more reassuring that they restored the deceased to look semi-decent and did not leave them ravaged by the Games.

"As for the other two the younger one is Marcus Flint. He's a few years older than me. I think he won the year after Bill Weasley, the redhead. The other man is Igor Karkaroff. He knows a slew of dark spells so you better hope that he doesn't make it so far as to get his hands on a wand. Same goes for the Lestranges, but they're just brutal without a wand."

"What about Bill Weasley?" Harry asked. He noticed the redhead was sitting with several others who didn't seem as threatening as those at the other table.

"He's intelligent and strong. Not particularly brutal or anything like that, but he'll do what's necessary to win. He mentored his brother and sister last year."

At this Cedric glanced towards Harry, obviously remembering what happened to the Weasley siblings last year. Harry killed them. Both.

"Like you said," Harry said coolly. "You do what you need to do in the Games."

Sitting back Cedric held up his hands. "I know, I know. You both are rather quick witted and cunning. Weasley was right mad after that though."

"So you were a mentor then?" Draco asked.

Cedric nodded and leaned forward once more, crossing his arms and resting them on the table.

"Yep. Have been for the past six years now. There were only three of us from 4 that could have entered the Games." He nodded in the direction of the table he was sitting at. An older woman sat there along with the crowd they had seen Cedric with regularly.

"That's Irma Pince. She used to be my mentor before I won and although she's older she's smart. Quite handy with a net."

At that Harry remembered that Cedric came from the fishing district.

"And the other?" Draco asked. "You said there were three of you."

The expression on Cedric's face darkened slightly, but he continued to speak despite whatever he was feeling.

"Right. Luna won a couple years before me and she – she wasn't right after she won. Her mind was never the same so it was impossible for her to go in even if she wanted to. It would have been a death wish."

Harry and Draco said nothing more about that topic and as they fell into silence the bell chimed. A woman came forth and made the announcement that Bellatrix Lestrange was first for the private session.

"Well, see you two boys later."

Cedric grinned and winked before leaving to go back to his original table.

With a glance towards Cedric's retreating back Draco said, "That was strange. He didn't seem so bad though."

"No," Harry replied, but with a tone of trepidation. "But we can't trust anyone. We'll see what happens when we get in there."

Draco nodded and neither spoke again, both rather nervous about the training session. What could they possibly show to the gamemakers that they hadn't seen already? Harry wasn't sure what he was going to display for them and he took the time to think.

One by one the names of the tributes were called until Harry's name came.

"Harry Potter."

Draco smiled and whispered, "Good luck."

"Thanks. You too. See you back in the rooms."

He glanced one more time back at Draco before entering the arena.

This year the gamemakers didn't have any food before them and they were all sitting with closed expressions and trained eyes watching his every move. It was a stark contrast compared to last year.

The idea of what he was going to show the Gamemakers came to him minutes before his name was called and he hoped that he could pull off the tricky transfiguration. First he took a spear and murmured a spell that transfigured it to appear to look like a dummy. A few muttered spells later and the dummy had long brown hair, closed eyes, and was wearing an outfit fit to be seen in the Games. Harry moved forward and arranged the arms so that they were crossed over one another. He took a piece of rope and changed it into a scarlet feather and placed it over the folded hands. Stepping back, he looked at the image that he had conjured.

To anyone who had watched the Games last year, which was no doubt every single gamemaker present, it was apparent that the dummy was supposed to resemble Hermione from District 11. Pleased, Harry pointed his wand at the feather and began to chant.

The feather started to flutter and rose from where it lay on Hermione's body until it whirled quickly and turned into phoenix. But the magic did not stop there. From that phoenix more and more began to multiply until there were well over thirty phoenixes flying and trilling around the room.

Harry let his wand arm fall to his side as he stared in awe at his own doing. The phoenixes were certainly a magical creature and their song was hypnotizing, especially when there were so many in a contained space. The spell would wear off in another minute or so, but Harry didn't wait around for it.

Much like his first private session with the gamemakers, Harry turned and left before his time was up.

* * *

><p>Harry was lying on his bed dozing when he heard the door open. His eyes opened at the noise and saw Draco shutting the door.<p>

Sitting up, he scooted over so Draco could join him.

"How did it go?" Harry asked, arms wrapping around his lover.

"I'm not really sure what they thought of it. I made a mirage of the Ministry and set it on fire."

At that Harry outright laughed until tears were falling down his face. Draco grinned cheekily back.

"I doubt I'll get a very high score, but I sure made a point now didn't I?"

Harry laughed once more as he nodded.

"And how about you?"

Regaining his composure, Harry explained to Draco what he did and Draco's mouth dropped open as he listened to his fiancé.

"You really did all that? That's amazing! Not only magic wise, but I wonder what they were thinking when they saw it."

Harry shrugged.

"I dunno, but I don't really care. They already want us dead so what's a little provocation?"

"True. I can't believe we go back in the arena tomorrow."

Harry didn't reply, but only held Draco close. He didn't want to think about entering the arena tomorrow even though it was less than a day away. Being in the arena last time was by far the worst experience of his life and he was not looking forward to a repeat performance.

After dinner that evening everyone gathered in the sitting room around the television to watch the announcement of the private training scores. The screen crackled before Aberforth Dumbledore's face appeared.

"Welcome all to the announcement of the tribute scores for the Quarter Quell. As always we'll begin with District One. Bellatrix Lestrange. 10."

Each tribute's name was called by district. Bellatrix's husband also received a 10, Bill Weasley a 9, Kingsley Shacklebolt a 10, and Cedric Diggory an 11. The lowest score so far was only a 6.

Draco was gripping his hand tightly as Aberforth prepared to announce District 12.

"Disctrict 12. Harry Potter. 12."

Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise. 12? How was that possible? He expected to receive a low score with his clearly defiant act.

"Draco Malfoy. 12."

"What!" cried Draco. He sounded more horrified by the announcement rather than pleased. "How can that be?" Draco shouted. Everyone ignored Aberforth's parting words as they stared at the two tributes. "Harry and I both did not do Ministry approved things in that training arena! They gave us the highest scores on purpose to make us the biggest targets."

A sinking feeling stirred inside of Harry at Draco's words. Of course. Did he really think that the gamemakers would like and approve of what he and Draco had done? No, it wasn't even plausible. They had been targets before these Games had even started and the Ministry would do what was necessary to make them enemy number one even if it meant giving them the highest scores so other tributes would see them as the biggest threat.

"That may be true Draco, but we can't be sure. It will still give you a large number of sponsors," Snape said, trying to appease the situation, but it didn't help their feelings of unease.

"It doesn't matter," Draco snapped back and he abruptly got up from the sofa and left the room, the slamming of a door being heard from down the hall.

Harry stood. "I'll go talk to him."

No one said anything as he went after his fiancé and for that he was thankful. He didn't need more advice or a lecture from Snape at the moment. What he needed was to talk to and comfort his fiancé.

Harry entered Draco's room to find the blonde curled up on his bed and facing away from the door. He walked over to the bed, toed his shoes off, and climbed in the bed, arms wrapping around Draco's slimmer frame. They lay in the quiet for several minutes; Draco's only acknowledgement of Harry was when he folded his hands over Harry's.

"It's not fair," Draco said. It could have sounded petulant and childish, but the tone was one of sadness and a tinge of misery. "When did wanting to live turn into an act of rebellion?"

"I know it's not fair, but the only thing we can do is prove to everyone that they don't control us. Remember when we first had a real conversation together? Didn't you say something like that to me?"

Draco turned in Harry's arms to face him, his eyes glassy, but no tears appeared to have fallen.

"Yes. I'm trying to think positive about the situation, but it's hard."

Leaning forward, Harry kissed Draco's forehead. "I won't let you go off alone in there. We're in this one together."

Draco nodded before kissing Harry. The kiss was needy and Harry could taste the desperation on Draco's lips. His own eyes stung with tears, but he knew he had to be strong for Draco. They couldn't both fall apart before things had even begun.

Clothes were quickly disposed of and Harry kissed his way down Draco's body, his tongue laving Draco's nipples. He felt them harden underneath his touch while his hands fondled Draco's balls. The blonde arched towards his touch and a cry of need escaped his mouth.

Inching further down, Harry gave a gently lick to Draco's shaft while Harry's hands ran up and down Draco's thighs, pressing down ever so slightly when the pale legs move upwards.

Draco's dripping hardness was finally engulfed in Harry's mouth and he cried out loud. Harry's tongue swirled around the head of Draco's cock, the tip of his tongue sliding against the slit every so often causing Draco to jerk.

"W-wait," Draco stammered.

Pulling away, Harry wondered what was the matter. Draco was breathing heavily and his cock was hard and oozing precome.

"I want you in me."

Harry was surprised, but he welcomed the idea wholeheartedly. Draco had always been on top the few times that they had had sex and he had no problem with it. He loved Draco and wanted him in any way possible.

"Are you sure?"

Draco nodded, pulling Harry towards him by his neck before kissing him, the slightly bitter taste of Draco's precome still present on Harry's lip.

"Yes, I'm positive. I've wanted to for a while now, but we just haven't had the chance."

Smiling at that, Harry nodded. "Okay. Where's the lube?"

Draco stretched and reached for the drawer next to his bed where the lube was at. Harry took it and undid the jar, dipping several fingers in.

When Harry first entered a finger Draco did not tense even though he felt tight. They had experimented this much so far and the most Draco had in him were two fingers.

"Okay?" Harry asked once he entered a second finger.

Draco nodded and replied with, "Another."

Harry complied, his fingers stretching and probing until Draco hissed and his hips arched.

"Merlin!" he cried. "Again!"

Grinning, Harry continued to thrust and hit Draco's prostate, but he pulled out after only a few more thrusts.

"It'll probably hurt at first, but just relax, okay?"

"Alright. Go on. Please."

Lining up his cock with Draco's entrance, Harry slowly pushed in until just the head was inside. Draco's eyes were closed and squeezed tightly and Harry gave him time to adjust.

"More," Draco finally whispered.

He slowly slid in, relishing the tight and hot heat around him until he was fully inside Draco. It felt unlike anything he had ever felt before and it was something he hoped to feel again, but even if this was their last time together Harry would remember it forever.

Harry began to move in and out slowly and after a few thrusts he changed his angle and Draco shouted once more. Although he wanted to move faster, Harry wanted this to last and he continued at his current pace.

"Harry, please, please touch me Harry," Draco cried, his head tossing back and forth.

Perspiration had formed on their bodies and a generous amount of precome had fallen between them. Taking pity on his boyfriend, his hand encircled Draco's cock and he pumped him in time with his thrusts until Draco was coming, the tremors around his cock squeezing him until he too cried out and came.

Taking care to not fall on Draco, he held himself up and gently pulled out of Draco before lying next to him.

Draco brushed back his sweaty fringe and smiled at him.

"That was wonderful. I think I may like it better than topping."

Harry laughed and held Draco tighter. "Either way works for me."

They held each other for many minutes and Harry's eyes were closing when Draco said, "I love you Harry. More than anything else in this world and I mean that."

"I know you do and I love you too. If anything good came from the Hunger Games it's been this."

Draco smiled and they kissed once more before settling under the covers and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

* * *

><p>"You will be fine."<p>

Harry was not reassured by Fleur's words as he stood in the concrete room that held the glass pillar that would take him to the arena. He had already said his goodbyes to the prep team and Snape had given both him and Draco his last piece of advice.

"Make allies. It may surprise you all when you see how far it could get you."

Harry had scowled and Draco smoothed it over by saying they would certainly consider it once they got in the arena. That was if they survived the initial bloodshed.

"I don't know what's worse, going in the first time not knowing what to expect or going in a second time because I do know what to expect."

Fleur smiled and hugged him before stepping back.

"We all hope you will win. You and Draco both."

Harry wasn't sure if this was wishful thinking on Fleur's part or another hint at something. He was probably over thinking it all.

"That would be the best outcome, but the chances of that are slim."

She ignored his remark and came towards him, pinning his phoenix pin on his chest.

"We must not forget zis," she said, smiling.

Harry returned the smile and his hand touched it, fingers caressing the ridged phoenix wings.

"Thanks."

Fleur glanced at the clock on the wall. "Best if you got on now," she said, nodding towards the cylinder.

Harry took a deep breath as he eyed the platform before stepping on it, hoping that it would be the final time he ever had to do this.

"Be brave," Fleur told him as the glass rose around him until it was sealed to the ceiling and the national anthem began to play.

"Twenty," started the automated countdown.

Harry was already beginning to sweat, dreading the moment that the platform began to rise into the arena. He wondered what kind of hellish atmosphere they would be in this time. He doubted he would be so lucky as to get woods again.

"Eleven…ten…"

It was at this moment that peacekeepers bust into the room and Fleur turned, her long blonde hair whipping as she was startled by the noise. Wands were pointed and Harry watched in horror as they cast spells on her. What spells they were Harry would never know, but blood squirted forth and hit the glass of his cylinder.

Harry screamed, shouted, and pounded on the glass, but it was no use. He was rising into the arena and the view of the room and Fleur's fallen and broken body had disappeared.

'Compose yourself!' he screamed in his mind. 'They did that on purpose to throw you off guard!'

He was still shaking as the smell of salt water assaulted his nostrils and his eyes widened as his body rose forth.

All of the tributes were in a line standing on their platforms in the ocean about fifteen and a half meters from the beach. The cornucopia stood on the shore filled with weapons and objects that would be beneficial to them.

"Seven…six…"

"Harry!"

Draco was on the platform next to him, but it was nearly a meter away and with the sound of the waves it was hard to hear, but he turned his head towards the voice.

The blonde was pale and appeared panicked. "I can't swim!"

"Four…Three…"

"Just stay there! I'm going to swim to shore and try to get my hands on something and then I'll come back, okay?"

Draco nodded, but still didn't seem to be very assured.

"Okay!"

A bell chimed and Harry immediately dove into the water, thankful that he had learnt to swim from going to the small lake in the woods back in 12. When he came up for air he saw that Cedric Diggory was ahead of him which was to be expected since he was from the fishing district, but it still made Harry swim faster. He needed to get his hand on a bow and arrows and go back for Draco.

His feet his the sand and he ran as fast as he could through the shallow water and up the shore to the cornucopia. Cedric already had his hand on a triton and was taking a knife to put into his belt. Harry spied the bow and arrows and wrapped it around his body before running back into the water. Several people were still swimming out in the distance, but others were reaching the shore while he saw two others still standing on their platforms besides Draco. He assumed that they too didn't know how to swim, but there was no help for them from him.

He was growing tired, but he reached Draco who was kneeling on his platform as Harry came closer.

"I need you to climb down into the water. Don't worry, I'll have you."

Draco nodded and sat on the platform, his feet dangling in the water and Harry rested his hand on Draco's leg to let him know that he had him. The blonde took a deep breath before sliding forward and into the water. He went under and when he came up he sputtered, but Harry had an arm wrapped around him.

"Okay, just kick your feet with me, alright? It will help us get to shore faster."

There was no response forthcoming, but Draco started to kick his feet along with Harry and they slowly began to inch towards the shore where they could see several people fighting one another, the Lestranges' and the other two who were sitting at their table along with Shacklebolt, Cedric Diggory, and several others. Harry didn't see any bright red hair and he knew that Bill Weasley had escaped into the jungle that lay behind the beach shore.

They were about halfway to the shore and most of the fighting had dispersed. Those who hadn't fallen in the initial battle had retreated elsewhere although several people were still standing on the shore as if they were waiting for them.

It rankled Harry's nerves, especially since only one of them was armed and he was sure that the others all were.

"When we get to the beach we have to be prepared to fight," Harry said, struggling with his words. Swimming and carrying Draco was hard enough as is, but trying to speak became even more difficult.

It was then that he saw Cedric Diggory dive back into the ocean and come swimming towards them.

"Shit!" Harry swore.

"What?" gasped Draco, trying to turn to see what Harry was looking at.

"Diggory is coming towards us. If I swim a bit further you can touch and then I can try and get to my bow."

But Diggory was a fast swimmer – a really fast swimmer – and the short distance Harry and Draco covered was nothing compared to Cedric.

"He has a knife! Be careful!" Harry warned.

Cedric swam towards them and Harry gripped Draco tighter, not caring at the moment if he was bruising his fiancee's bones or not. He changed direction of where he was swimming and tried to go further to the right, but the other man was too quick.

"Harry!" Draco yelled and suddenly he felt Draco being pulled from him.

Struggling, Harry gripped his fiancé tighter, but his arms were giving out from the swimming and Cedric was also strong.

"Draco!"

Their hands were still clasped to one another and Harry felt Draco's fingers grappling for him, but they slipped from his hands and Harry saw Draco go under the water.

"Draco!" he screamed once more, knowing that it was no use.

His heart was beating fast as the adrenaline coursed through him. He refused to lose Draco already, not even twenty minutes into the Games and with a determined frame of mind he dove under and swam after Cedric Diggory.

When he came up he saw that the two were nearly to the shore and he swam faster than before, ignoring his aching limbs and lungs. As he came to the shore he saw Draco lying motionless in the sand while Cedric and the woman with short hair were leaning over him. The dark haired woman, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Irma Pince stood to the side observing it. He was so focused on getting Draco back and killing Cedric Diggory that he didn't have time to stop and think that the scene was rather bizarre – that the five people weren't killing one another.

Stumbling slightly as he ran through the sand towards where the group was gathered, he pushed the short haired woman to the side and came face to face to Cedric Diggory. Without even thinking, Harry swung and punched Cedric in the face.

The other man staggered back, his hands immediately clutching his jaw, but Harry ignored him and kneeled on the ground and pressed his ear to Draco's face. He was breathing slowly, but his eyes remained closed.

"What the fuck!" cried Tonks.

Harry stood once more now that he knew his fiancée was at the very least alive and breathing. He needed to deal with Diggory now even if there were four others right there. Using what strength he had left he used his weight to pummel the man to the ground.

They fell and sand scattered around them, some flying up into their faces, but Harry didn't care. He immediately started to punch the other man again.

"Stop! Stop!" Cedric attempted to shout.

Harry was suddenly pulled back from underneath his armpits by someone and he began to kick and try and get away from his captor.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" sighed Tonks in an exasperated voice.

"He'll get tired," Cedric said, moving his jaw slowly while swiping blood from his face. He grinned at Harry which infuriated the dark haired teen even more.

"You fucker!" Harry shouted, still struggling to free himself. "You think you can get away so easily and try and kill Draco like that? Just snatch him from my arms and you'll get off easy? No fucking way! I'll kill you!"

The woman with the pulled back hair, Angelina, snorted and seemed amused.

"You want to put up with this little shit?" said Tonks angrily, not appearing to find the situation as funny.

"Nymphadora, relax," Kingsley said.

"Don't call me that."

"After we explain he'll calm down."

Harry's brain finally began to piece together the strange picture and the words were beginning to sink in. Finally he stopped trying to break free.

"What?" he asked.

Cedric smiled, but didn't move. "He listens! Best try and wake up blondie first though."

Tonks made no move towards where Draco was lying and Angelina rolled her eyes and went to him, shaking his shoulder.

Draco's eyes slowly opened and he was dazed for several moments until the scent of salt water hit him and he remembered where he was. Turning to the side he began to dry heave.

When Harry saw this he attempted to go towards him and Cedric said, "I think he swallowed some water. Let him go."

The hands released him and Harry stumbled towards Draco and collapsed next to him, his arm wrapping around Draco's back.

"Draco? Are you alright? Please tell me you are."

The blonde was breathing heavily, but he sat back once more and so did Harry, his arms folding around Draco.

"I'll be fine. Just give me a minute."

Harry nodded and just held him, not worrying about the others. If they hadn't killed them already he had the feeling that they wouldn't now although he couldn't fathom why. Draco just leant against Harry and finally when he was breathing steadily he too saw the obscure situation they were in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'd like to know that too," Harry said. He glared at the others who seemed to be waiting for Cedric to speak. It appeared he was the unanimous leader out of them.

"Your mentor, Snape, he told you all its best to have allies, right?" Cedric said. Harry and Draco reluctantly nodded, the wheels and cogs in their heads turning while they remembered all the talk Snape had told them about trying to align themselves with others in the Games. That sneaky bastard knew the whole time others wanted to be allies with them!

"Did he tell you to be allies with us?" Harry asked.

"Not quite," Cedric said with hesitation. "I came to him and told him to try and convince you all. We've all known each other for a while now." He motioned to the group that stood before them. "We all saw what strong competitors you were and thought that we could group together."

"And when everyone else is gone?" Draco asked. "What then?"

Cedric shrugged. "We'll figure it out then I suppose now won't we?"

Something still seemed off about the situation to Harry, but he couldn't pin the exact thing that was bothering him. He didn't trust them by any means, but they were offering and if they had wanted to kill them both they had their chance.

"Fine. We'll see how this goes. For now."

Cedric nodded and grinned. "Good. I think it's best we split up though. Being in a large group won't prove to work easily and it'll be easier for others to find us. Irma and I will go with you and Draco."

"Good," said Tonks. "I don't want to be saddled with those two."

She glared at Harry and Draco and Harry wondered why she disliked them so much and if she did then why she wanted to be allies with them.

"Tonks," Shacklebolt said warningly.

She ignored him and, with axe in hand, began to hike down the beach. Angelina ran after her while Shacklebolt sighed.

"We'll meet up in two days time right here," Cedric told him. "Then we can regroup if need be and take it from there."

Shacklebolt nodded and followed the girls who were going in the direction Harry thought he spied the Lestranges disappeared to.

"Now what?" Draco asked once the others had gone off.

"Well I'm starving so I say we search for some food. I can fish, but the problem will be water which means we need to venture into the jungle to find a fresh source."

"We know that much," Harry snapped. He wasn't taking too kindly to Cedric being the assumed leader. He had been his own person last year and he much preferred it that way, or better yet just he and Draco. "You did see our Games last year didn't you, so I think you'll see that we're capable of taking care of ourselves."

"Yes and if I recall you almost died from dehydration, correct?" countered Cedric coolly.

Harry glared, his hand itching for his bow, but Draco, always the peacemaker, stepped in.

"So we'll go search for water and if we happen to find some other food in there we can eat that. I think the beach won't provide much protection so if the jungle proves to be not that dangerous then maybe we can camp there until we have to come back."

Everyone agreed and they walked into the jungle, the humidity covering them like a blanket. The sun's heat was hot enough already, but the dense jungle made it even worse and the need for water became priority.

"There're plenty of plants," Draco commented as they walked. "That must mean they get water somehow."

"Yes, but it could be a deception," said Cedric. "They could magically be that way."

"Perhaps, but there has to be water of some sort. The gamemakers wouldn't kill us all off so quickly by dying of thirst. Rather anticlimactic."

"Point taken."

They continued walking for what seemed like hours until Harry called for a break.

"Irma looks like she's going to fall apart back there."

The older woman was leaning against a tree but said nothing.

"Alright. I'll go search for some food and see if I can find anything around here," said Cedric. "I'll be back shortly."

Without waiting for a reply he left and disappeared into the trees. Harry and Draco sat next to one another thankful to be nearly alone for the first time since they entered the arena.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, looking over his boyfriend.

Draco smiled at Harry's worry. "I'm fine, I promise. Extremely thirsty though. I don't think swallowing that salt water helped one bit."

"No, I don't think so. Promise me you're alright?"

"Yes, love. Stop worrying."

They leant against a tree and Draco's head dropped onto Harry's shoulder.

"What do you think of all this?" Harry asked, voice low. "I think it's strange how they want to be allies with us and then Cedric saved you."

"Maybe what he said is what they meant. They think we are strong competitors and see us getting far despite the fact that the Ministry hates us."

"Maybe, but I still feel funny about it like they're not telling us something."

"It makes my brain hurt thinking about it."

Harry laughed and kissed the top of Draco's head.

"Okay well I won't think about it for right now."

They fell silent and Harry thought about the day so far and how it hadn't turned out how he had expected at all. He hadn't expected anything in particular, but this had never entered his thoughts.

He sobered when he recalled entering the arena and what happened with Fleur.

"I need to tell you something."

At this Draco looked up, a crease forming in his forehead as he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"When I was in the cylinder and the countdown was going off as we entered the arena peacemakers came into the room. They killed Fleur, right in front of me and I couldn't even do anything. They said some spells and blood was everywhere, but she fell instantly and I knew she was gone."

"That's horrible! And you think they did it on purpose?"

Harry nodded. "I have no doubt about it. They wanted me to see and right as I was about to enter the arena, either to throw me off or what I'm not sure, but I don't understand why they killed her."

Draco was silent for a moment until he took Harry's hand in his.

"Her costumes, Harry. They represented something and became a symbol of you. She was defying the Ministry right in front of them."

Harry knew that Fleur's costumes were making a statement, but never did he think that she would face consequences for doing it.

"She knew what she was doing and in spite of that she still believed in you and what you represent."

"I know, but I just can't believe that they went after her. Merlin."

"I'm sorry, love. That's awful what they did to her. I hope they aren't going after others while we're here."

It was a thought that Harry didn't even want to think about at the moment and they sat there for a while gathering their thoughts.

Approaching footsteps alerted them that someone was approaching and Harry and Draco both shot up, Harry going for his bow and arrow.

"We need to get you a weapon," Harry whispered.

Cedric came into view and they both relaxed, Harry lowering his bow.

"Always good to see you two cautious," greeted the other man with a grin. "Found some food and there's a stream, but it's a bit of a walk from here. It's best if we eat and then move towards it. We can set up camp when we're closer."

Cedric tossed them fruit that looked like an orange, but the skin had pink in it too so the color resembled a sunset.

"Thanks," Draco said and Cedric nodded before going over to Irma who was still sitting against a tree.

They ate the fruit quickly and were walking in the direction of where the stream was shortly after that.

"Hey," said Harry, walking ahead of Draco and falling in step next to Cedric.

"I saw you take that knife when we first got to the beach and you have that triton. Do you think you can let Draco have the knife since he doesn't have a weapon?"

Cedric didn't slow down his pace and glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"Why should I give him one after all that? You did hit me and if you could have I think you would have killed me."

"I thought you were killing him!" Harry shouted. "What was I supposed to do, let you get away with that?"

"Alright, alright, calm down there! I didn't mean to rile you up that much. I just saw you struggling out there and thought I would help and I knew if you both reached the beach without me going after you then you would have starting fighting right away."

"Look," Harry said. "I appreciate you helping me with Draco and I'm sorry for going after you, but I'll do what I need to in order to protect him."

"You really love him that much, huh? We all thought it was an act to be honest."

"It's not."

"So you two are really engaged then?"

Harry nodded, glancing back at Draco who smiled. He made sure that Irma was still tagging along and not lagging too far behind.

"Yeah, we really are."

"Congratulations then."

"Thanks. Not much to celebrate though when you're in here."

"Yeah."

At that Cedric said no more and seemed to be troubled by whatever was on his mind so Harry waited for Draco to catch up and they walked next to one another.

"What did he say?" Draco asked. "He'll give you it?"

"What?"

"The knife."

"Oh," replied Harry, realizing that he didn't receive a straight answer. "I think so. We got talking about what happened at the beach, but I'll remind him when we make camp."

"Okay."

Harry took Draco's hand in his and they walked the rest of the way together like that until Cedric stopped and announced that they were close enough to the stream to make camp.

"We can use the trees and leaves to make a covering. You two can set up one over there and Irma and I will go here," Cedric said.

"Where's the stream?" Harry asked. "I think Draco may be getting dehydrated."

"Keep going that way for about five minutes," directed Cedric, pointing his hand straight ahead. "You'll come up on it then."

"Alright. We'll be back then."

They started walking in the direction Cedric pointed to and within five minutes they reached the stream.

"Thank goodness we found our water source," said Harry.

Draco didn't reply as he walked into the shallow waters and immediately began drinking. Harry followed his actions and then began to wash away the sweat and sand that had clung to his skin.

"This place is worse than last year's," Draco said. He was sitting on the bank and had his feet in the water while they were constructing baskets out of the twigs and leaves.

"Yeah. It's hot as hell, but at least there's water and food."

"Here, how does this look?"

Draco held up his basket and Harry leaned closer to inspect.

"Good. Let's see if it passes the water test."

Dipping the basket in the water, they watched it to see if any water leaked.

"Looks fine. I have to say I'm exhausted and not looking forward to making camp."

"I suppose we should get a move on then," sighed Draco, standing carefully with his water-filled basket in hand.

"Yeah. I'm glad we get to sleep together though."

"Like you would have let Diggory allow anyone else be remotely close to me. You'd send an arrow through them before that happened."

Draco smirked and Harry grinned with a blush on his face. He shrugged as they made their way back to camp.

"Call me overprotective or whatever you want, but I'll do what's necessary because I love you."

Draco turned his head and smiled.

"I like you being protective. I'm protective of you too so don't think otherwise."

"Of course I don't! I just hate thinking that my dislike of you in the first Games could have and nearly did tear us apart."

"But we're together now so it doesn't matter."

They were back at camp and let the conversation rest. Cedric and Irma had constructed a slanted covering between two trees with the palms and branches of other trees. There were several palms on the earth floor that Irma was currently sitting on.

"You're all back now!" said Cedric. "I guess we'll switch now, yeah? Irma and I will be back in a bit then."

Harry nodded and began to start putting together the covering along with Draco. They were still working on it when Cedric and Irma came back, the younger two not as adept at it as the others. Cedric offered his help and they finished quickly.

"We're rather tired so I think we'll turn in," Harry told the others.

"Alright. See you two lovebirds tomorrow."

Cedric grinned and Harry rolled his eyes.

There wasn't much privacy with their makeshift camp, but the two spots were separated by several trees. They heard Cedric talking quietly to Irma, although the words couldn't be distinguished.

"My body aches," Harry complained as he lay on the palm leaves next to Draco.

"Me too and all I did was flail in the ocean trying not to have a panic attack."

Harry held the blonde closely recalling how he thought he had lost Draco that morning. He thought Cedric would have been dead by now and probably himself too, but events changed drastically.

A kiss was pressed to Draco's head.

"Hopefully tomorrow we'll feel better. I'm sure something eventful will happen soon."

"You know, we never did find out how many died after the initial fight," Draco mentioned. "I think we were too preoccupied to even notice the cannons."

Harry yawned and moved closer to Draco.

"We can ask Cedric tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight Harry."

"Night love."


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>It appeared Cedric and Irma had risen earlier than Harry and Draco for there was an array of fruit and edible plants waiting for them after they had woken.<p>

"Thanks," said Harry.

He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as he peeled a piece of fruit.

"Cedric," started Draco. "How many died yesterday? We missed the cannons firing off and just thought of it last night."

"Oh," said Cedric. "I think eight. Is that right?"

Irma nodded, but said nothing.

"Anyone we really knew?" Harry asked.

The auburn haired man shook his head. "No, unfortunately. The Lestranges are running wild still. They won't be with Karkaroff or Flint though which might make the situation more dangerous with four crazies running around wreaking havoc. Hopefully Tonks and the rest came across something."

"Like what?" Draco asked.

Cedric shrugged. "People. I haven't heard any cannons, but maybe they discovered some sort of Games trap. I say we go explore a bit today."

"Explore?" Harry said incredulously. "Why would you want to do that when we have a perfect camp right here?"

"The faster we take out others the faster this is finished," Cedric stated, his voice commanding and cool. It didn't work on Harry though.

"Right and walk closer to our death you mean? I don't think so."

"Look." Cedric stood and loomed over Harry. "That strategy may have worked for you last year, but did you realize your Games was one of the longest ones to date? I don't plan on being in here that long."

Harry stood and glared at Cedric. The older man was a couple inches taller than him, but he refused to back down.

"Well you go ahead and end the Games for yourself faster then. I'm sure the Ministry will take good care of cleaning up your body."

Cedric's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to Harry who moved a step forward also.

"Why don't we do this," said Draco, standing up and lightly touching Harry's arm. "We can look for a few hours, but after a while we come back. It doesn't make sense to wear ourselves out if there's nothing out there when we'll more than likely come upon danger in the near future."

Nobody said anything for several minutes until Irma of all people broke the silence.

"Good. Good plan. Good."

Draco frowned slightly, but it was quickly erased as he turned back to the two young men.

"Fine," Cedric said. "We can return in the afternoon."

"Fine."

Harry stepped away and stomped back to their camp and Draco followed.

"Are you alright? We have to try and get along," Draco said, trying to explain his peacekeeping.

"But why should we? You and I could just slip off if we wanted to!" Harry shouted, not bothering to keep his voice down. He could care less at the moment if Cedric and Irma overheard them.

"Then they'll come after us sooner than we'd want. The less people there are in the Games the better. The others need to be taken care of first before we go our own ways."

Draco had reason, as always, but Cedric was infuriating Harry with his bossiness. He definitely didn't take direction very well and Snape could attest to that.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "I'm making this more difficult for us and I don't mean to."

"It's okay," Draco told him. He wrapped his arms around Harry and the other held him tightly back. "We'll see how today goes at any rate and take it from there."

Harry leaned down and kissed Draco. It was short, but just what they needed in order to prepare themselves to go off into the jungle.

"Alright then. Let's go."

They went back to where Cedric and Irma were at, neither showing any sort of indication that they heard what Harry shouted although he was sure they had.

"Here," Cedric said, handing his knife to Draco. They had completely forgotten about that, but thankfully the other man had remembered the conversation. "Ready then?"

Draco thanked him and then they set forth into the jungle, Harry and Draco bringing up the rear this time. They didn't want to take a chance with Irma being last and getting separated from the group.

They had been walking for quite a while when they came across the stream again and decided to take a break. Irma was currently in the stream wading while the others sat on the bank.

"She doesn't talk much," Harry observed, indicating Irma with a nod of his head.

"No, not a whole lot. She does when necessary and some say she's rather…eccentric. She mumbles to herself quite a bit, but knows what she's talking about. Like I said, she was my mentor."

"So you know Snape then being a mentor yourself?" Draco asked him.

Cedric grinned and nodded. "He's quite the character, isn't he?"

Harry and Draco exchanged a look with raised eyebrows that said they thought he was anything but.

"If you want to call him that. How do the other mentors view him?" questioned Harry.

"He's sarcastic and rather bitter and quite a few people don't like him because of it, but behind his rough exterior he's a good person. He certainly knows what he's talking about and many people hold him in high regard for being a Quell winner especially since there were twice as many tributes."

"Yeah, that was pretty amazing," Draco added. "We were both impressed and just discovered that about him recently."

"That's another thing; he's also really secretive which I imagine you two know that by now."

"Got that right," Harry muttered. He was sitting close to Draco and every once in a while their hands would brush and their fingers would link together. If Cedric noticed he said nothing about it.

"We know Snape is intelligent, but why hasn't a tribute from 12 won before this then?" Draco wondered out loud. "After twenty-five years of being a mentor and we were the only winners it doesn't make sense."

"Fact of the matter is is that poorer districts don't have as many winners. Take 11 for example. The two tributes from there had to go in because there were no other choices and they both died yesterday."

"Who will be a mentor in the future then?" Harry asked.

Cedric shook his head. "I'm not sure. Someone from the Ministry will probably be appointed then at that point. It's not that Snape isn't a good mentor, but tributes from poorer districts tend to be weaker and don't know as many skills. Having a mentor for only a few days can only get you so far and especially if you don't do as well in the private training session."

"4 always has strong competitors," Draco pointed out.

"Yes, we do, but 1 and 2 have the most winners since they are Ministry favorites. Our tributes from 4 get far in the Games, but near the end they always seem to get taken out at the last minute. We haven't had a winner since me, and Luna was two ahead of me so we were fortunate there. There was a man who won in between Luna and Irma, but he died. He became addicted to potions. That happens to many victors. They try and forget the residual effects from the Games and turn to potions or other bad sources."

The conversation was certainly eye-opening on many levels and as they began their trek again Harry thought about what Cedric said. It was true that many young people in District 12 were not properly nourished or taken care of which resulted in weaker tributes and less victors. Nobody wanted to think of the Games throughout the year so no preparation for possible tributes was taken throughout the year unlike the richer districts.

"Is that what happened to Irma?" Draco asked.

Cedric hesitated. "No. She never took potions or anything, but she sometimes gets confused about her surroundings."

"Oh."

The woman waded through the water and came towards them, her grey hair pulled into a long braid behind her.

"Ready? Go, go, go," she murmured.

"Yes, we're ready," replied Cedric heartily. He stood and they all followed, Cedric leading with Draco behind him and Harry and Irma bringing up the back.

They had been walking for about half an hour when they first heard the birds.

"Do you hear that?" Draco asked, stopping.

"Chirp, chirp, chirp," sing-songed Irma, passing Draco and Cedric who had both stopped.

"Irma, shh!" whispered Cedric.

The noise was growing louder and louder until bright yellow birds came into view. They resembled canaries, except for a bright blue stripe on each wing and its black beak.

"Let's go back now," Draco said nervously and he turned around with Irma following while Harry and Cedric had stayed in place.

"What do you think they are?" Harry asked, staring at the birds. Their chirping was growing louder and louder to the point where it was nearly deafening.

Before Cedric could reply Harry heard Draco scream. He whipped his head in the direction of where Irma and Draco had gone, but neither was to be seen.

"Draco!" he shouted. "Draco!"

"_Help me Harry! They have me!"_

Draco's voice was so clear in his mind he felt like the blonde was screaming right in his ear, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm coming!"

He was unsure who Draco was speaking of, perhaps the Lestranges, but Harry began to run.

"_They're going to kill me Harry! If you don't come quickly they'll kill me and then kill Teddy too!"_

Harry stumbled at the words, confused at the meaning. Who was Draco talking about and how could they get to Teddy from inside the arena?

"Where are you? Draco! Draco?"

The blonde's screams were fading and he tripped over a tree root falling to the ground.

"Harry?"

Said teen looked up and saw Draco standing over him appearing worried.

"What happened? I heard you screaming."

Harry stared incredulously back at the blonde.

"I – I – you shouted for me and said they were going to kill you."

"What? No, I'm fine. Irma refused to stop and then I realized you and Cedric weren't with us. Is that him? Shh."

Harry was still lying on the ground as they listened and could hear faint chirping and shouts coming from where Harry had just stumbled from.

"Luna! Luna! Fight back, please!"

"That's him," said Harry and he jumped to his feet. "Stay there. I'll be back."

"Wait -," Draco started, but Harry turned and went back the way he came from.

The screams began again and he heard Draco crying out.

"_Harry, I'm going to die if you don't come! Please, they're coming back now!"_

But a quick glance back showed Harry that Draco was standing right there looking confused as ever. He then knew that the birds were a trick and he needed to get to Cedric. The passing thought of leaving the man to suffer didn't even pass his mind at the moment as he ran forward.

The auburn haired man was kneeling on the ground bent over the ground with his hands in his hair, shouting and yelling.

"Luna, listen to me!"

"Cedric! Cedric!"

Harry shook the other man hard, but he refused to move so Harry yanked him hard. Cedric whipped his head around and a wave of confusion passed over him. Harry took the chance and hauled the man to his feet and proceeded to drag him away from the birds, ignoring the constant shouting and pleas from Draco inside his head.

They neared Draco and the cries began to recede until they were just a dull ache in their minds.

"What the hell was that about?" Draco demanded to know, glancing first towards Cedric who was collapsed on the ground and then to Harry who was panting.

"The birds," Harry managed to get out. "I heard you screaming in my head saying they were going to kill you and to come fast."

"The birds were charmed?" Draco asked.

"Something. I don't know for sure, but I think they make you hear your loved one about to be tortured or killed."

He glanced towards Cedric who wasn't moving or saying anything. Irma came into sight and she bent over the prone figure and whispered something. He nodded slowly and accepted her hand and stood up.

Draco still seemed confused, but Harry knew that they needed to get back to camp.

"Let's go now. The sun is setting and I hope we get back to camp soon," Harry said.

Slowly they began their walk back and just as the sun was sinking low they returned. Harry immediately dragged Draco to their camp space where he took a drink of water before giving it to Draco.

"Was it a trap of some sort you think?" Draco asked after setting the water to the side.

"Something of the gamemakers' for sure. It sounded like you were right there in my head and when I went back for Cedric I heard it again, but I could see you standing just a bit away. It was like after I crossed some sort of magical line I could hear you and the birds."

"I don't know then, but we avoid going in that direction from now on. Who knows if Cedric will want to explore tomorrow," said Draco. "I wonder how he is. He seemed pretty distraught."

"Yeah. He kept screaming the name Luna, the name of the other victor from their district."

"Oh," said Draco with realization. "You think they're together?"

"Maybe. He says she's not stable though, but who knows. That probably doesn't matter."

"No, probably not. I wouldn't care if you were crazy."

Harry smiled and nudged Draco with his knee. "It's good to know you'll love me in sickness and health."

"Always." Draco lay down and motioned for Harry to join him. "I'm sure you're tired so lay down. It's nearly dark anyway."

Harry wasn't about to dispute that and he moved in place next to Draco, his arm wrapped around him securely. Even though the birds were charmed it still shook Harry up to hear Draco scream like that, but with Draco's physical presence he felt a little better.

* * *

><p>When they congregated together the next morning nobody mentioned the events of yesterday. Harry didn't want to bring up Luna and Cedric was acting like his normal self again so he and Draco let the issue be.<p>

"Should we explore to the west then today?" Cedric asked.

"Sounds good," said Harry and that was the only reference to the day before.

They set out after breakfast and Harry would be thankful to meet up at the beach the next day with the others if only to convince Cedric to catch some fish before they figured out camps and groups.

"I haven't heard any cannons go off yet," Draco mentioned as they walked. "That seems rather strange."

"It is a bit," said Cedric, once again leading. "But maybe there are other events that are entertaining the Ministry at the moment. I have a feeling that something will happen today though so you're right there. There's too many of us left after nearly two days in here."

Harry said nothing, but he found that gut instincts in the arena were usually true and Cedric's were telling him that someone would die today.

The mood was somber from that point on and when it was midday they stopped at the stream that seemed to flow in the same direction straight across the region they were hiking through.

"So you know the others from being a mentor then?" Harry asked, referring to the other half of their group.

"Yeah. Tonks won the year before Luna and Angelina won the year after me. Shacklebolt was a victor a few years before the second Quarter Quell."

"Shacklebolt seems decent enough," said Draco as he ate a piece of fruit. "I talked to him a bit in training."

"He's friendly, but when the Games are going on and you're watching them from the Ministry he's pretty focused on it all."

"The others seem to be a piece of work though," Harry said. He recalled Tonks' reactions at the beach and he didn't trust her. He was sure that if they were left alone she would stab him in the back at the first chance she got.

"Tonks is for sure. She's still angry about how the Games played out this year and she's always had a tough attitude. Angelina's taken to Tonks and follows in her footsteps, but don't be fooled by that. She can kick some arse without a weapon and is great with hand to hand combat."

At the mention of that Harry recalled the video from the year Angelina won the Games and remembered that she had beaten several tributes by disarming them with her own swift moves.

"I guess she blames Harry and me then for this then," said Draco, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "I think most people have realized that it's because of us we're all back in here."

Cedric shrugged and replied with a vague answer. "It is what it is. Let's get moving again, shall we?"

Draco pursed his lips at the answer, but didn't say anything. He was walking behind Harry and Cedric alongside Irma who hadn't spoken much.

The time seemed to pass slowly since they came across nothing, but they all jumped at the sound of the cannon going off twice. Two pictures of an older man and woman floated in the air.

"Who were they?" Harry asked.

"They were from 6," Cedric said. "Let's not waste time."

The man seemed unsettled by something, but they continued to walk.

It had only been minutes after the cannons went off that Draco turned to Irma since she was right by his side.

"Do you smell that?" he asked. "It smells rather putrid, do you think?"

She sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose, but said nothing.

"Do you all smell something?" Draco called to Harry and Cedric.

The smell was growing stronger and he could have sworn that the air was becoming foggier by the second. Maybe he was just feeling lightheaded and his vision was off.

Draco stopped and blinked several times, but when he looked up again a white veil of fog had descended over them.

"Harry? Cedric?" he called. "Where are you?"

The last part came out as more of a whisper and he fell forward, but two arms grabbed him. He felt extremely lethargic and as he tried to turn his head to see who caught him it felt like lead.

Irma was holding him and attempting to drag his body to wherever Harry and Cedric were, but he couldn't see things clearly and then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"Where are Draco and Irma?"<p>

Harry had stopped and asked the question when he turned to find his fiancé not behind him any longer.

"What?"

Behind them lay a layer of fog that had seemed to envelope wherever they had once been with no Draco or Irma in sight.

He stepped forward, prepared to go forth into the fog to find where Draco was because surely this was no ordinary fog.

"No!" Cedric said somewhat harshly. "You stay here and I'll get them."

"What? No way! I'm not letting you go in there to get him."

Cedric stepped forward angrily and gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Just stay here Harry! One of us has to go and that fog is poisonous. Do you see the dark grey wisps? The Ministry used to use it to control unruly districts back in the day."

"So you're going to go in instead?" Harry cried. "What if you steal Draco?"

Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Oh for fuck's sake if I wanted to kill him I would have by now! The same goes for you. The longer we stand here arguing the more poison they are breathing in. Now are you going to let me go?"

Harry only hesitated for a moment before nodding and watched Cedric dash into the fog.

He hoped he hadn't made the wrong decision.

* * *

><p>Draco's body felt like that of a rag doll and even if the Minister himself was there at the moment and coming after him with a knife he couldn't have moved.<p>

His body was lifted up over someone's shoulder.

"Irma," the person said, breathing heavily. He sounded like he was struggling, because of the air or Draco's weight, Draco's wasn't sure. "I – I'm sorry. You know what we – what we promised."

"Go, go. Give my love to Luna."

"I'm so sorry. I just can't. My body won't – won't let me."

Draco felt whoever was carrying him being shoved and then the person picked up the pace as if he was jogging away from wherever they were. His eyes kept sliding shut and then opening when he was jostled particularly hard.

Just as his eyes were closing once more the putrid smell dissipated and he felt himself dropping to the ground floor.

"Draco? Draco, can you hear me?"

The only sound the blonde could make at the moment was a loud groan. He knew the voice belonged to Harry, that much he could tell. Hands touched his face and Harry kissed his forehead.

"Where's Irma?"

Harry saw that his boyfriend was at the very least alive and he turned towards Cedric who was lying on the ground on his back.

For several moments Cedric did not reply until he said, "I couldn't carry them both. I had to leave her behind."

Harry's mouth dropped open at the statement in astonishment while a number of questions were on the tip of his tongue.

"What?"

"You heard me."

The answer was rough and it sounded like Cedric wanted to cry, but no tears came forth.

"Why did you save Draco though?"

Cedric turned his head and stared at Harry. He felt as if Cedric was trying to convey some sort of answer that words couldn't tell, but Harry didn't understand if that was the case.

"I just did."

He still didn't comprehend Cedric's actions, but he looked away and turned his attention to Draco who had opened his eyes now although they were glazed and unfocused.

"How are you feeling?"

"Gurggy," was the slurred reply.

"Don't talk right. We aren't going anywhere right now."

A cannon shot off and the picture of Irma floated in the sky.

"Whosit?"

Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He was sad that Irma had died, virtually to save Draco, but a part of him was happy that it was her and not Draco however selfish that may be.

"Irma. The fog was poisonous and you're feeling the effects of it."

"Wha?" said Draco, his head lolling to the side. "She dead?"

"Yes."

Draco fell silent and Cedric had yet to move. Harry was tempted to go crawl over and see if the other man was dead, but a silver parachute appeared in the air and floated down to land in between the two bodies lying on the ground. Harry went to it and found a potion in it, assuming that he was to give half to Draco and half to Cedric to deal with the effects of the fog.

"Here," said Harry, moving towards Draco and helping him sit up. The teen could not hold himself up and Harry put his arm around Draco and uncorked the potion. "This will help."

Draco's mouth opened and Harry poured it in, making sure Draco swallowed it.

"I'm going to lay you down and go to Cedric now, okay?"

The blonde didn't answer and remained lying motionless on the ground. He hoped the potion would kick in soon.

He went over to Cedric who seemed just as out of it as Draco was and proceeded to do the same. He propped the man up and gave him the potion before lying him down on the floor.

Perhaps twenty minutes went by before Draco began to move and he sat up.

"Hey. You alright?" Harry asked, moving next to and reaching for him. His hands touched Draco's face as he examined him.

"Yes. Just tired, but I don't feel lethargic anymore."

"Do you remember what happened?"

Draco nodded. "How's he?"

Turning his head, Harry saw Cedric moving.

"I think he'll be okay."

Physically Harry knew Cedric would be fine, but mentally and emotionally he wasn't so sure. The past two days had been more trying for them all than Harry expected and they had already lost one in their group.

Cedric sat up and looked at Harry.

"You gave us a potion?"

"Yeah. Someone sent it to us."

Cedric nodded and gazed towards where the fog had once been. It was gone now, but there was no going back to their camp. They wouldn't risk going back through there now.

"Should we head to the beach then?"

It was Draco who surprisingly made the suggestion.

"We have to meet the others in the morning and I'm not going back through there."

"Alright," Cedric agreed and this time Harry and Draco led with Cedric trailing behind them.

They reached the beach and backtracked to where the cornucopia was shortly after dark. Harry and Draco collapsed on the sand, both tired and thirsty, but there was nothing to do about that at the moment. Harry did go to the edge of the jungle and retrieved some palms for them all to lie on.

And when Harry curled up around Draco that night to try and create more body heat for them he pretended to not hear Cedric crying and the wracking sobs that came from him.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry jolted awake the next morning as two cannons fired off. The sun was just rising over the ocean and two pictures of tributes he only vaguely recognized floated in the air.<p>

"What is it?" Draco murmured sleepily. He opened his eyes just as the pictures vanished from the sky.

"Look."

Harry pointed to where the hovercraft was. It was off in the distance and gave them an idea of where other tributes were.

"So there're eleven of us now," Draco said.

"Yeah. It wasn't anyone from our group though. They'll be here this morning."

"I wonder if we'll split up again or stay together since there are fewer tributes now."

"Maybe. I think we could probably go back to our camp too if we wanted to since we retraced our steps back to the cornucopia."

Draco dug his feet in the sand so that they were completely covered. The sand was a foreign feeling and they only had a glimpse of the ocean when they visited District Four on the Victory Tour.

"That would be good. I need some water soon."

"After we regroup we can go back."

"Okay."

They put their arms around each other's waist and Draco's head rested on Harry's shoulder and they watched the sun rise. Shortly after that Cedric shuffled over to them and sat down by the two.

"Good morning," greeted Draco, untangling himself from Harry.

"Hey," Cedric said. "You all been up for long?"

"A while," Harry said. "Two more cannons went off around sunrise."

"Not anyone we really knew then?"

He shook his head. "No. I think the one was from 2 though. The other man with Bill Weasley."

"Ahh," said Cedric with a nod of his head. "Mundungus Fletcher. I'm surprised he lasted this long."

"How come? Surely he was once a Career," Draco said.

"Yeah, he was." Cedric extended his arms and stretched before turning back to the conversation. "He got addicted to potions a while back though so that's why I'm surprised. Even if he and Weasley got along well I doubt Weasley would have hung around him for long in here. He's too quick for Fletcher and would see it as not having time to deal with someone who would slow him down. Not everyone drinks potions to take away the memories. Some do it because they _can_. That was the case with Mundungus."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. "Why would they want to otherwise?"

"Some potions make you feel good," Cedric said. "For example, there are potions that aid with pain that give you a feeling of euphoria and many other varieties that aren't pain potions, but have similar qualities. Essentially they're drugs and because victors have the money to buy them they do and become addicted."

"And everyone thinks that living the life of a victor is so glorious," Harry spat scornfully.

Cedric nodded in agreement. "Yes. I'd much rather have never been called for a reaping than have won. If there was a choice of living as a Hunger Games victor or just any other citizen in 4 I would take the latter."

"I doubt many of us would take the first option," Draco murmured. "Maybe the Lestranges would."

Cedric laughed disdainfully. "Those who live and train for the Games most certainly would choose being a victor. That's what they were raised to prepare for."

"That's rather sickening," said Harry.

"Yes, but it's the way of life there. If you lived in 1 or 2 you wouldn't know any better."

"I suppose you're right."

They talked about going back to their original camp for water once everyone regrouped and official plans would be made. As they discussed this they saw the three others walking towards them in the distance.

"Speaking of!" shouted Cedric gleefully when they were close enough to hear them. They were all standing to greet them, although Harry and Draco were less enthusiastic about the meeting than Cedric.

"Speaking of what?" snapped Tonks. The woman appeared weary as if she had been off fighting dragons. She collapsed onto the sand and laid back, arms and legs spread as if she were making a snow angel, or rather a sand angel. Angelina and Kingsley sat down next to her so the others followed suit.

"You all! How have things been?"

"Hellish," was the bitter response.

Cedric didn't seem fazed by the answer, but turned to Kingsley instead.

The older man sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"She was pretty dead on. On our first day we ran into the Lestranges and fought them off. Rodolphus was injured, but he must have gotten aid because neither are dead."

"Did you just come across them in the jungle?" Harry asked.

Kingsley nodded. "We were all shocked, but of course we jumped into fighting mode. When Angelina got Rodolphus the two backed off and we lost them after running after them on foot."

"Wait," interrupted Angelina. "Where's Irma?"

They were silent and the air felt heavy until Cedric cleared his throat.

"We lost her, but we'll explain after you all."

"Oh no," moaned Tonks at the news.

She sat up and reached for Cedric's hand, squeezing it in support before letting it go.

"Go on," Cedric urged.

"Right," began Kingsley again. If he was shaken by the news he gave no indication. "We had maybe been walking for about two hours or so when we came across monkeys."

"Fucking monkeys," cursed Tonks.

Harry made a noise that was on the verge of being a laugh, but Draco elbowed him in the side so he bit his lip, thankful that neither Tonks nor Angelina noticed.

"I assume they weren't normal monkeys," Cedric said dryly.

Tonks glared at him.

"Hardly," was her scathing reply.

"No," said Kingsley. "These animals were poised to attack and attack they did. Their teeth were like razors and they swarmed on us."

He held up his sleeves to show the scratch and bite marks up and down his arms and it was then that Harry noticed the same marks scattered on Tonks' and Angelina's arms and legs.

"Wow," said Draco, leaning forward. "How did you all manage to escape?"

"By running our fucking arses off," said Tonks grumpily.

Cedric did have the audacity to laugh and Tonks punched him in the arm.

"Sorry, sorry, but try and see it from my point of view. Attacking monkeys? It's rather funny."

"It wouldn't have been if they'd killed one of us," snapped Angelina.

This sobered the man and he shook his head. "You're right of course."

"That was enough excitement for one day it seemed," Kingsley continued, "but yesterday wasn't much better. We walked further along and saw Bill Weasley, but he must have seen us first because he took off. I think since he knew he was outnumbered he decided not to try and go after us and it's not really his style to let somebody go."

"No, but you're probably right."

"We found a stream early that morning so we rested a bit and it was so strange. It was as if we crossed some unknown line in the jungle and as we did so yellow jackets attacked. Their stings were poisonous and we quickly realized that as the stings began to turn a yellowish green color. So we quickly retreated from where we came from and then the yellow jackets were gone."

"Thankfully someone sent us an ointment to treat the stings," added Angelina, "but it took some time to get them out."

Kingsley nodded in agreement. "We then decided to go back to the beach because we were finding the jungle too dangerous. When we reached the beach we saw in the distance some sort of black clouds further along hanging over the jungle. We aren't sure what it was, but needless to say we didn't bother finding out."

Harry found it strange that in different parts of the jungle mysterious and deadly occurrences were happening and it seemed that everyone else had caught on to the fact too, especially when Cedric explained what happened to them.

"The jungle is divided," Draco said right after Cedric finished telling the three what happened to them. "Don't you see? In different parts there is something that's meant to attack or at the very least harm us. To the east of where our camp was was the fog. To the west were the birds and past that at some point were the monkeys, the yellow jackets, and beyond somewhere the black clouds."

"And what about here?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the cornucopia works as some sort of safe haven."

"It does make sense," said Kingsley. "There must be some sort of trigger to alert the wards that people have intruded."

Harry and Draco exchanged a look. They both recalled Snape's Quell in which he realized that the border of the arena was magnetized.

"That's the most probable conclusion," said Harry. "The arena must have electrical currents or at the very least it can produce electricity."

"How do you know that?" Tonks asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Before Harry could retort Draco cut in to answer smoothly.

"If you all recall Snape's Games then you'll know that the arena has a magnetic force field around it."

Tonks frowned while the rest appeared pensive trying to recollect their memory.

"He's right," said Kingsley. "He threw a knife and it came back and hit the girl allowing him to win the Games."

"Yes," said Draco with a nod.

"So you all think that whatever is triggering the divisions in the jungle is connected to the arena itself?" asked Angelina.

Draco shrugged. "It's possible, but maybe it's related to magic. Either way we know that the jungle is divided into dangerous zones. Here, let's draw it out."

He took a stick and began to draw a round circle and divided parts of it in triangles. Harry watched in awe as his fiancé took charge and was content to watch him lead.

"Here's the cornucopia. We aren't sure if anything takes place here. Something may and we just may not know it. For all we know the triggers could also be timed. Had you all seen the black cloud constantly hover over that part of the jungle?"

The three shook their heads.

"No," replied Tonks. "I had never noticed it until that one time."

"Me either," said Kingsley.

Angelina said nothing so it was assumed that she agree with them.

"Perhaps that one is timed. Maybe something happens here at the cornucopia, but not in the jungle and only at the beach."

At that they looked around warily since it was where they were currently residing.

"It's only a theory," said Draco. "Let's continue. I imagine the camp we set up is further back here." In the center of Draco's circle was what they assumed was the ocean and the outskirts were the jungle so there was no way to cross the arena through the middle, but only around it. "To the east of us was the fog." He marked that in the triangle next to their camp and cornucopia. "To the west were the birds and then the monkeys and yellow jackets. I'm presuming you all walked on the beach for a bit before entering the jungle which is why you didn't encounter the birds like we did."

"That's right," said Kingsley.

"Somewhere beyond that, maybe a few triangles down would be the black cloud." That too was marked. "Which means we aren't sure what's further than the fog and in between the yellow jackets and the cloud or beyond that."

"Wouldn't it just be safer to stick to the beach then?" Harry asked. "That seems the most reasonable and safest thing to do."

"Yes, but the only source of fresh water is in the jungle. It must go completely around the arena and is rather far in and close to the arena's edge. The gamemakers would want us to have to go in as far as possible in order to encounter their games," explained Draco.

"But that still doesn't make sense since nothing occurred while we were at our camp," interjected Cedric.

"Yes, but like we proposed before it's entirely plausible something has happened, but it was timed and we merely missed it when we went exploring or it could have to do with the beach."

"Well I don't think it's wise we split up this time," Cedric proposed. "Tributes are dwindling down and sooner or later we'll encounter the others. Now that we know partially how the arena functions it would be ludicrous to split up and go exploring. We don't know what the other parts of the arena are divided up into and it wouldn't be safe."

"Don't you think we should figure out though if this part of the arena is safe though?" Harry asked. "What if part of the group headed back to camp for a while, at least while another half stayed here at the beach?"

"That sounds like a death wish for one of the groups!" said Tonks fiercely, eyes narrowing at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and glared back.

"So being in the arena isn't a death wish already?" he shot back. "I'm sorry, I thought I was on a lovely vacation at the beach."

"Harry," Draco warned just as Tonks lunged for him.

He sidestepped the woman as both Cedric and Kingsley reached for her and held her back.

"Harry's right," said Cedric. "We should figure out if this part of the beach and jungle is safe because if it is we'll stay here. Harry and Draco, would you like to stay at the beach with Kingsley?"

"Sure. Do you think someone could come back and bring water and fruit after the trail is traced?" Harry asked.

Cedric nodded. "I'll come back and we can meet back here in mid-afternoon to assess the situation and decide from there."

The plan was agreed upon and the two women and Cedric left the beach, Cedric and Tonks whispering furiously to one another as they left. Harry and Draco sat on the beach and Kingsley joined them, pulling a backpack next to him that neither had noticed.

"So you have the backpack," Harry mused out loud. "I had it last year."

The weapons and gifts at the cornucopia were more or less the same every year although the number varied. There were fewer spears and more knives this year and more than likely the contents in the backpack were somewhat different than what Harry had discovered in his.

"Yes. It was what I managed to get before the fighting broke out, although I have a knife also."

He dumped the contents of the backpack on the sand and found said knife, a balled up rain jacket, and a large bundle of wire.

"Wire?" Draco asked. "How odd."

"Yes," said Kingsley with a grin, "but very useful. It essentially has the same use as rope, but it's more beneficial to work with."

"You come from the electrical district!" exclaimed Harry as he remembered Kingsley was from 3. "So of course you could come up with many more uses than we would."

Kingsley was still smiling. "More than likely."

"There's an awful lot there. How long do you think it is?" Draco asked.

Kingsley shook his head. "I'm not sure. It would run for several meters most definitely."

"Interesting. So what did you do back in 3?" questioned the blonde.

"I worked in a factory that produces electrical parts that are distributed throughout the country. Most of it goes to the Ministry though and a majority of our people work in the factories. Nothing too exciting."

"Better than coal minds," Harry said. "Far less dangerous too I imagine."

"There aren't too many accidents thankfully. Occasionally something happens, but I'd say only a couple times a year if that."

"That's lucky."

Draco took Harry's hand and squeezed it, knowing that the dark haired teen was thinking about Sirius and Remus.

"Did you not get any food in the backpack?" Draco asked, changing the subject. "I thought they usually had some in there."

"Oh, it had some," Kingsley replied. "We didn't come across any fruit or the likes until the second day so we ate it. There was only crackers and dried meat."

Eventually Kingsley laid back in the sand and fell asleep since it appeared that his group had not gotten much sleep over the past few days which left Harry and Draco time to speak to each other alone.

"Are you upset I mentioned the magnetic field around the arena?" Draco asked.

"No, of course not! Any one of them could have remembered. I'm proud that you took control. It was rather sexy."

Draco grinned and playfully pushed Harry.

"You fiend. We can still use it to our advantage in the end if need be."

"Yeah, it's something to keep in mind. That was pretty genius of you to have figured out how the arena works."

"It made sense," said Draco, brushing off the high praise. "The question is whether it's controlled by magic or the magnetic currents. If it's the latter I wonder if it's somehow possible to stop it so that it could be easy to pass through any part of the jungle."

"Maybe if we had wands we could somehow test the theory out although I have no clue what spell I would even use."

"Me either, but we could rattle off a slew of them and maybe we'd get lucky."

"That's even if we get our hands on a wand. There're six of us and only three wands," Harry said seriously.

Draco sighed. "That is a problem, but I imagine at that time we'll no longer be allies if that's all who is left."

"And that is just wishful thinking. There are five other dangerous tributes left out there too and we can't forget them."

"No, you're right. I'm surprised none of them have come back to the cornucopia though. Surely they've all encountered something. Some may have even realized what we figured out about how the arena is divided."

"It's possible. We're all experienced in the Games," said Harry. "Every one of us is intelligent enough to think critically and cunningly."

"I'm sure it's just a matter of time until we encounter one of them."

They continued to talk lowly, just in case Kingsley was indeed eavesdropping, and when they heard approaching footsteps they turned to find Cedric carrying one of their weaved bowls with water in it and his pant pockets seemed to be stuffed with fruit.

"Hello there! Anything happen yet?"

Draco and Harry shook their heads and Kingsley stirred, awaking.

"No news from back there either," the young man informed them. "But I come bearing gifts. When we all meet back here I can fish for a bit so we have something more substantial."

"That'd be nice," Harry said. "Especially since we haven't come across any animals I can hunt."

"No, I'd say there are a lack of them in this year's Games."

Harry and Draco accepted the food and water and bid Cedric goodbye. Together he and Kingsley walked to the edge of the jungle where they stood for several minutes speaking to each other.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Draco asked, sucking the remaining fruit from the peel he was currently eating .

"Dunno, but we have to remember they'll protect each other over us if it comes down to it. They've all known each other a whole lot longer."

"I hope they aren't plotting our death."

Harry wasn't too sure what the two men were discussing, but it appeared serious from their expressions.

"We just need to be cautious," Harry said. "I doubt anything will happen until more tributes are gone."

Kingsley returned and when he sat down Harry immediately began to question him.

"What were you two discussing?"

"I was just asking about Tonks. She's been rather testy lately."

"Then why put up with her?" Harry asked, his suspicions not abated. He had a feeling the other man wasn't telling the truth and what he and Cedric had spoken about had not been Tonks, but rather himself and Draco.

"She's a good person and anyone would be on edge in the Games."

Harry wasn't satisfied with the response, but he let the subject be. He and Draco lay back on their palms that they had from sleeping there last night and they both dozed off, trusting in Kingsley enough to not kill them both in their sleep. For now at least.

A slow thunderous rumble awoke them and Harry sat up quickly from his sleep.

"What is that?" he asked, turning to Kinsley who was standing and gazing out in the distance as if trying to assess that question himself.

He too stood and Draco joined him. The ground was vibrating and they were unsure where it was coming from.

"I don't know," Kingsley finally replied. "An earthquake maybe?"

The ground began to shake more and the rumbling was growing louder by the second.

"No," whispered Draco. His tone was that of someone horrified and terrified. "Look!"

He pointed to the ocean where the wave was growing larger and larger as it approached the shore.

"A tidal wave," Kingsley said, clearly just as dismayed. The wave was growing larger and higher each second and it was clearly taller than any of them at the moment, and the wave was still several meters from the shore. "Run!"

They turned and began to run as fast as they could towards the jungle, but it was difficult to do in the sand. Harry was becoming frantic as the noise grew louder and the ground began to vibrate, feeling very much like how he imagined an earthquake would.

Kingsley was ahead and Draco was behind him as they scrambled towards the jungle as fast as they could.

A shadow was passing over the sand and Harry resisted the urge to scream. He saw Kingsley disappear into the jungle and yelled to Draco.

"We have to hurry!"

It was growing darker and it became harder to keep his balance through the rumbling earth. Just as he reached the first palm tree the wave hit and he grabbed onto the tree tightly, holding on for dear life. The wave hit him and he closed his mouth and eyes while holding his breath. It hit with such a force that he had never felt before. He had the odd sense that he was drowning while standing as the water pounded into him and all around him while he held onto the tree.

He was unsure of how long the wave poured forth, but it began to recede until he was standing in shallow water that reached mid-way to his calves.

When he turned to look for Draco he did not see him anywhere. It was then that he realized that the blonde never made it to the jungle's edge with Harry and with a growing sense of horror he knew what had happened.

Draco had been swept up into the tidal wave.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Only one more chapter left after this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

* * *

><p>Panic rose inside of Harry as he realized that the tidal wave had taken Draco. He quashed the instinct to cry and knew that he needed to find his fiancé.<p>

"Draco!" he screamed. He ran through the water closest to what had been the ocean's edge, although it was much higher now do to the excess water. "Draco!"

"Harry? Harry!"

It was Kingsley, but Harry paid no attention to the man who was calling his name. He had to find Draco and make sure that he was okay.

"Draco where are you?"

There was no blonde hair or body in sight and his vision was becoming blurred despite his best efforts to not cry.

"Harry? What happened?"

Harry refused to look at Kingsley and show him his despair.

"He's gone!" he shouted as he continued to search the water. "I thought he was with me, but he wasn't! And now he – he's disappeared!"

Tears were flowing down his face and when Kingsley touched his shoulder her jerked away from the touch.

"We'll find him Harry," he said softly. "I promise."

"You can't promise that!" Harry screamed, finally turning to the man and facing him. "If he dies the hovercraft will take his body so no, you can't possibly keep that promise!"

Kingsley remained silent for a moment as Harry turned back to continue his frantic search.

"I'll help you then."

Harry did not say thanks. His throat ached from trying to suppress the urge to sob and give up, but the cannon had not gone off so he knew that Draco wasn't dead, not yet at least.

He continued to shout and cry out Draco's name, but it was to no avail. If Draco was nearby he had to have been unconscious which was what Harry was hoping. He couldn't think of any other consequences such as his body traveling to another part of the arena from the wave and being subjected to some other destruction at either the hands of another tribute or a ploy of the gamemakers.

Some time must have gone by because he heard several people coming from the jungle. He did not have the patience nor the time to stop to greet and explain what had happened to the other three.

"What in the world?" was Cedric's first reaction.

Kingsley went to them and in a hushed voice explained what occurred.

"Angelina and I will go further down the beach this way," Cedric informed them.

Harry ignored him and also Tonks when said she would go the opposite direction. Kingsley stayed with him.

The search continued and as the sun set the others returned with no luck. Cedric approached the despairing Harry and touched his shoulder.

"Hey," Cedric said softly. Harry jerked his arm away from Cedric as if he had shocked him. "Everything will be alright. The cannon hasn't gone off so we know he isn't dead."

"Not yet!" Harry shouted.

He was furious at himself for not having watched Draco better as they ran towards the jungle during the tidal wave. He knew Draco wasn't as fast as him and he should have waited for the blonde. The feeling of letting down Draco and losing him was overwhelming.

Harry collapsed in the damp wet sand and began to sob, his shoulders shaking with each cry. Cedric sat next to him, but even his presence was not enough to help Harry. He felt utterly alone and knew that he failed in protecting Draco.

* * *

><p>Harry was not sure how or when he had fallen asleep, but when he woke the sun was shining brightly. He blinked his eyes several times to wipe the sleep away and then he remembered. Draco had been lost in the tidal wave and their search had not brought forth the blonde.<p>

Harry rested his head on bent knees and took deep breaths.

"You should drink this."

Harry turned his head slightly to see Tonks of all people offering him a basket of water. He accepted it and took a long drink from it before handing it back.

"Thanks."

His voice was slightly scratchy, more than likely from all the screaming and crying he did yesterday. He still felt exhausted and even more hopeless than before.

"He's still out there," she told him, her voice more gentle than Harry had ever heard it before. "Someone stayed up all night to make sure the cannon didn't go off. We took turns."

She sat next to him and Harry found the situation very surreal. In the past the woman seemed like she wanted to throttle and kill him so this compassion was foreign to him.

"Why?" he asked. "Why are you all doing this?"

She shrugged and began to trace patterns in the sand with her finger. "Let's just say keeping you two alive is in everyone's best interest."

His mind couldn't handle word games at the moment so he ignored what she had said. If she expected a response she said nothing about it.

"Where are the others then?" he asked, noticing that they were alone.

"They went searching again. I offered to stay and watch you."

He was once again surprised at this statement, wondering what exactly had been said or done for her to have changed her attitude towards him. Maybe it was just pity, but she didn't seem the type to feel sorry for others.

"I've looked more around this area, but I think we've scouted it out pretty well," she added.

Harry didn't reply and he looked out to the ocean, knowing that Draco's body wasn't there because if so he would have been dead by now.

Tonks sighed and moved away from him and began to busy herself with other things while Harry just continued to stare. He felt as if he was emotionally and mentally removed from his physical being and nothing would change that until they found Draco alive. And if Draco did die then he knew he wouldn't be that far along. They made a promise to each other that they either came out of the arena together or not at all and Harry wouldn't go back on that.

The sun was high above him in the sky when Cedric and Kingsley came back with no Draco in sight. Tonks and Kingsley walked away from Harry and Cedric who sat down next to him.

"He's still out there. You can't give up."

"I know. I wish you all would please quit telling me that though. It doesn't help."

"Well you need to hear it. Are you really going to give up if Draco does end up dying?"

"Yes!" Harry said harshly, turning towards the man and glaring. "We promised each other and I won't go back on that."

"And what will Snape think?"

"Snape? What does he have to do with anything? I don't fucking care what he thinks. He probably would expect it anyway."

"Don't you have family back home? What about the boy you went in the reaping for?"

"Don't you dare bring up Teddy!"

Harry hurriedly rose to his feet and began to walk away from Cedric. Who did he think he was, questioning Harry and his reasoning behind his decisions?

"Harry, I'm sorry!" Cedric called after him.

Harry ignored him and kept walking, their figures becoming smaller in the distance and when Harry felt he was far enough away from them he sat back down in the sand.

He knew he should have been prepared for this from the very beginning. Within the first few minutes of the Games Draco was almost taken from him and he had been naïve enough to think that because Draco hadn't been harmed then that they wouldn't be separated for the rest of the Games. Instead he had pictured one of them being killed while the other was right there, but he always saw them together.

It wasn't so anymore though and that realization made him wonder what exactly he was doing, sitting there on the beach hoping that Draco would waltz up. It wasn't probable and Draco was more than likely injured. Suddenly it felt like he was back in his first Hunger Games when he made the conscious decision to search for Draco who he knew at that time was indeed seriously injured.

With newfound determination Harry rose and walked back to the stretch of beach the others were at. Angelina had returned and the three were standing talking to one another. Harry ignored them all and grabbed his bow and arrows, slinging it around his body, and then he headed down the opposite stretch of beach.

"Where are you going?" Angelina shouted. "I just came from that way."

"Did you?" Harry replied sarcastically. "And did you search through the jungle or just stay on the beach?"

She didn't reply.

"That's what I thought. We don't know what's in the jungle further down and I'm willing to risk going through there to find Draco. He's alive and knows which parts are dangerous."

"You can't just go off alone," said Cedric.

"Why not?" Harry shot back. "None of you are going to stop me. And if I'm right it's best for you all to move anyway. I imagine the tidal wave will be back in an hour or so."

He began to walk down the beach, not caring either way if the rest followed him or not. If they did then it meant more watchful eyes and if not he didn't have to worry about them later on in the Games. If he got much further.

The four tributes didn't take long to decide to go after Harry and tag along with him for the more intensive search. Nobody said anything and it seemed that the leadership position had shifted from Cedric to Harry in that moment.

"Here," Kingsley said abruptly. Harry stopped and turned towards him.

"Here what?"

"This is where we came out of the jungle at after the yellow jackets attacked," he explained. He pointed to an oddly shaped piece of driftwood that was lying on the sand. "I remember seeing that when we came out."

"Oh, yes, you're right," agreed Angelina. "I imagine if we walk a bit more we could go into the jungle then since we didn't go any further."

"Alright," Harry said. "Thanks."

They walked for another minute or two and then made their way into the jungle.

"If we can we should look for the stream," said Cedric. "We all could use some water."

"Good idea," Harry replied, and, as an afterthought, he added, "Don't you all think it's a little odd we haven't run into any other tributes yet?"

"I thought of that too," said Cedric. "We know the Lestranges are left along with Bill Weasley."

"Don't forget Karkaroff and Flint," Tonks said. "And I think that's it besides us."

"That's five we need to find then," replied Harry.

"Find them?" asked Tonks incredulously and then laughed harshly. "You plan on going on a manhunt?"

Harry stopped and glared at her. "We'll have to eventually if we want to end this."

Without waiting to hear a response he continued on, ignoring the muttering that was occurring between the tributes following him. They walked on for a while longer until Harry saw the stream up ahead.

"The stream's just right up there," he said, nodding in the direction. "I guess it would be a good time to -," but he was interrupted by a cry of horror from Angelina.

Immediately Harry's hand flew to grab an arrow and he had his bow at the ready to fight off whatever creature or tribute that sneaked upon them, but as soon as he saw the sight he lowered his weapon.

Marcus Flint was pinned to a tree about a foot off the ground by a spear, the weapon going straight through his stomach. The tribute had blood all over his body and his face was badly beaten, but the most amazing part was that he was still alive and attempting to speak.

"Flint?" questioned Cedric, daring to take a step closer. "Can you speak?"

There was a gurgle and a nod laced with pain.

"What happened? Did the Lestranges get you?"

Another nod. The man coughed as he attempted to speak and blood trickled from his mouth.

"G – got me," he said, his voice nearly a whisper and scratchy. "Outta nowhere. Left about twenty minutes ago."

"Which way?" Harry demanded.

"That way," he said, his hand shaking terribly as he pointed to their right.

"Did they have anyone else with them? Did you see anyone pass through here besides them?"

Flint shook his head. They all stood there staring at the man who they knew was going to die. No amount of potions could heal a wound like that and for the first time Harry understood what Cedric meant when he said that Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange were cruel vicious people.

"I'm sorry," Cedric said to Marcus. "You know we can't do anything in the state you're in."

Flint nodded in understanding and tried to speak again. "In the – the jungle here. Quicksand. And the next pa – part over are lethifold. Only at night."

Harry recalled learning about the dark cloak like creature that only came at night and tried to smother its sleeping victims.

"Thanks Flint," said Cedric and just as they began to walk away from the man destined for death he called back.

"D – Diggory!"

Cedric turned, his face somber.

"Tell my sister I'm sorry."

Cedric nodded and Flint sagged, his eyes closing.

"I think he's gone," Tonks stated quietly.

"Yes," said Cedric. "Best get moving then before the hovercraft comes. Remember to watch out for quicksand."

The cannon fired and they quickened their pace. They followed the stream and walked some distance before stopping by the stream, watching as a shadow passed when the hovercraft moved over them.

Harry stood in the shallow stream and ran his hands over his face, cleansing it as best as possible. Cedric was sitting on the bank rather close to him while the others were further downstream talking quietly.

"I thought you didn't know Flint very well," Harry remarked, staring at Cedric.

"Not well. We were always civil if he mentored when I did."

"Did you know his sister well then?"

"I met her once at the Ministry, but she's the only family he had left."

"Oh."

The conversation ended quickly and Harry decided they should keep going.

"We can at least search through the jungle for a few more hours since we know it'll be safe unless another tribute shows up. We can sleep on the beach where the lethifold can't reach us."

It was agreed upon and they searched for several more hours until the sun was sinking low in the sky.

"I couldn't even find a footprint," complained Tonks as they ate clams that Cedric recently caught in the ocean. It was cool on the beach and Harry wished Draco was with him for comfort. "Flint said the Lestranges went in that direction, but I couldn't find any trace whatsoever."

"They're smart," said Kingsley. "They'll clean up any trail they left if they are thinking clearly."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, thankful for the distraction to keep him from thinking of Draco. His fiancée had been missing for a day and a half and every hour that passed meant less of a chance of his survival.

"The Lestranges certainly know how to fight and use dark spells, but sometimes in the thick of things they can be reckless. They both have extraordinary tempers, especially Bellatrix, and anything can set her off."

"She's batshit crazy is what you mean," Tonks added dryly.

Angelina snorted and Cedric laughed.

"Let's just say that several years ago she killed her brother-in-law in a fit of anger. She then proceeded to dismember the body and sent it in a box to her in-laws."

Harry's mouth dropped open in revulsion and wondered how Bellatrix Lestrange was even allowed in the Games after that.

"What did her husband think? And why wasn't she punished?"

"Her husband thought she was justified in doing it and he wasn't fond of his brother anyway. She was a victor so the Ministry only confiscated her wand for a short time apparently. They were willing to overlook this 'minor incident'."

"That's awful," Harry said, his mind reeling. He hoped that they didn't come across the Lestranges and that Draco was nowhere near them either.

The next day they continued their journey until Cedric stopped them. He was squinting and then frowning as if in confusion.

"Someone's coming towards us," Cedric said. "Look."

Indeed there was a figured walking on the beach, but he was somewhat odd looking as if he was carrying something.

Or someone.

It clicked in Harry's mind and his heart began beating faster.

"Draco," he whispered and without giving another thought to the others he began to run.

Ignoring his name being shouted, he ran as fast as he possibly could while the person coming steadily closer into view kept the same pace. As he approached, he noticed red and platinum hair.

Bill Weasley was carrying Draco in his arms and Harry could barely think or come to any conclusion because he was so focused on seeing Draco.

"Put him down!" Harry shouted and he stopped, reaching for his bow and arrow and pointing it at the redhead.

Bill stopped, but remained carrying Draco.

"I said put him down!" yelled Harry angrily. "Or I'll kill you!"

Slowly Bill put what appeared to be an unconscious Draco on the sand and he held up his arms in surrender.

"I didn't hurt him."

By that time Cedric, Kingsley, Angelina, and Tonks had caught up to Harry.

"Weasley," said Cedric coolly. "What did you do?"

The demanding tone surprised Harry, but he said nothing, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, I swear. He washed up on the beach and was unconscious. He's come to a couple of times, but he must have hit his head and gotten a concussion because he's always been confused and calling out things."

No one said anything or moved until Cedric nodded at Harry.

"Go on, Harry. Get him."

He threw his bow and arrow down and ran to Draco, picking him up and retreating to where the others were before laying him back down on the ground.

"Draco?" said Harry softly. He didn't want to take the chance to try and wake him in case his head injury was worse than Weasley thought it was.

"What should we do with him?" Angelina murmured, indicating Bill.

"Kill him," said Tonks none too softly.

"Tonks," warned Kingsley.

"What?" she hissed back. "Why shouldn't we?"

"I know," Bill interrupted.

This quieted the group although Harry was hardly paying any attention, his focus solely trained on Draco.

"What?" demanded Cedric harshly.

"I know."

Blue eyes flitted towards Harry and Draco before staring back at Cedric.

"Angelina," Cedric ordered. "Watch Harry and Draco. See if Harry needs any help."

She nodded and Cedric, Kingsley, and Tonks approached the redhead.

"How is he?" Angelina asked, kneeling in the sand on the other side of Draco.

"I don't know yet. Do you know anything about concussions?"

"Not much. I don't think a potion can really heal it, but when he comes to for good there may be something that can help with the dizziness and help stabilize him better."

Harry nodded, hoping that Draco would wake up soon. He stroked the dirty blonde hair and resisted the tears that sprang to his eyes. He had never had the urge to cry so much in his life and he felt like a hormonal young girl, but he supposed that it was because he was in love so much.

"He'll be okay," Angelina told him. "We should find some water for him though. When the others get back some of us can go to the jungle and get some."

"Thanks," he whispered, wondering why everyone was being so helpful and protective of them. He still didn't understand it even from the very beginning when Cedric helped Draco in the ocean.

Several more minutes passed before the others came back, Bill Weasley in tow. Tonks was glaring which obviously meant she didn't get her wish in killing him. Harry wondered why they didn't kill him and was surprised that for once he agreed with Tonks.

"He'll be staying," Cedric said. "For now."

Bill averted his eyes and said nothing.

"I think we should go find some water," said Angelina. "Draco will need it when he wakes up."

"I'll go," volunteered Tonks moodily. It appeared it would take some time for her to calm down about the decision of Bill staying.

"I'll go too," said Kingsley. If anyone could help calm down the woman it would be the older man.

"Thanks," muttered Harry and the two set off into the jungle.

Cedric came over to where Harry and Angelina were and he sat down with a weary sigh.

"Really Cedric?" Angelina muttered. "Bill Weasley? You do realize Harry killed his brother and sister."

Harry's attention turned towards the two and Cedric gave him a sidelong glance.

"Yeah, I realize. We took his knives so we don't have to worry about that."

"Oh that's a huge relief," she said sarcastically.

Cedric frowned and lowered his voice, although it was rather pointless since Harry was sitting right next to them and could hear every word.

"He _knew_ Angelina. Why else wouldn't he have killed Draco after he found him?"

"What are you two talking about?" interrupted Harry. "You know, I've found this entire situation bizarre from the very beginning and I don't mean Weasley, I mean you all."

Neither said anything, but Harry was distracted by sudden coughing coming from Draco.

His attention was directed towards the blonde and he helped Draco sit up who was still coughing furiously.

"Draco? Love, are you alright?"

Draco coughed for a few more moments before nodding.

"My head hurts a bit."

Harry wanted to yell for joy that Draco was alright, but only smiled.

"Hopefully Snape will be kind enough to send us something."

His hand brushed away sand from Draco's face and right now he would use any excuse to touch his fiancé, to be able know that he was alive and still breathing.

"Don't get your hopes up then," Draco replied back dryly and Harry laughed, leaning forward to kiss the blonde, not caring that there were others right by them.

Draco responded eagerly, his mouth opening and allowing Harry's tongue to slide in to meet his while his arms wrapped around Harry's shoulder.

It was only when Draco moaned in his mouth that Cedric put an end to it.

"Alright alright!" he said jovially. "I'm sure half of the people watching this unfold are melting at the cuteness of it all, but can you two please refrain from doing it right in front of my face?"

When they turned Cedric was grinning and they knew he meant no harm.

"You're just jealous," Draco replied airily. "You wish you were getting snogged right now too."

Angelina muttered, "I do," and Cedric laughed.

"Well you must be feeling better to have such a comeback!"

Draco only grinned back.

"Look," said Angelina, pointing to the air.

They watched as a silver parachute fell and Harry grabbed it, unveiling a bottle of a thin dark purple potion.

"It'll help with the headaches and dizziness," she informed Draco as he uncapped it and downed the potion.

"How do you know so much?" Harry asked. "You knew about concussions somewhat too."

She shrugged. "There's not much to do once you're a victor so I studied some healing."

"I guess that's true."

Harry supposed that he was in too much inner turmoil during his hiatus from the Games to have had much time to focus on a hobby. And not to mention he was too paranoid about the Ministry trying to kill him. Now that he was sitting on a beach in the arena that paranoia seemed justified.

Kingsley and Tonks returned bearing water and fruit. The woman still seemed pissed off, but she kept her snappy comments to herself and only had a scowl permanently etched on her face.

"You're awake!" said Kingsley, smiling at Draco when they joined them.

"Yes."

A bowl was handed to them and then they explained that a potion had been sent so he should be alright by the next morning at the very least.

The others were busy talking quietly, quick glances flashing to Bill Weasley every so often.

"Let's go for a walk," Harry whispered in Draco's ear. "Not too far from here, but far enough so that we're alone for a bit."

Draco shivered as Harry's breath tickled him and he nodded.

"We're going for a walk. We'll be back," he announced.

He grabbed his bow and arrows just in case before taking Draco's hand, ignoring the gagging noises that Cedric and Tonks made behind their backs.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked once they were far enough away that the others couldn't overhear them.

"Yeah, I'll be okay I think. This isn't nearly as bad as when Krum got me."

"That's true, thankfully. That was horrible."

"I know. Then I truly believed I was going to die, but this time everything was so confusing and I wasn't sure where I was."

"Weasley said you were talking out loud, but do you want to start from the beginning?"

Draco nodded and their pace slowed.

"When the wave came you were further ahead of me and I knew I wasn't going to make it to the trees, but I kept going. I really don't know how to explain it when the wave hit. All of a sudden I was being pulled down and I couldn't breathe. I think I may have hit something, but I'm not sure. It's all rather confusing like I said. The first time I woke up I was on the beach, but was delirious and I passed out shortly after. I kept coming to, but I couldn't move and every time I attempted to I would get too dizzy. One time when I woke up I saw red and I knew someone else was there." He shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry I can't really tell you more, but I don't remember much."

Harry squeezed his hand in support before stopping. Draco turned towards him and Harry hugged him, the water licking their feet as they stood in the wet sand.

"It's okay. I was so terrified that you were gone, but we knew that the cannon hadn't gone off and you were still out there somewhere."

Draco's face was nestled in the crook of his neck and when he spoke it came out somewhat muffled, but Harry understood him.

"I wouldn't leave you. Ever."

"I know. And I wouldn't leave you."

Draco turned his head and then they were kissing openly, moaning as loud as they wanted because nobody else was around. Their bodies were pressed to one another's and they pulled away when breathing became a necessity.

"I missed that," Harry confessed.

Draco laughed. "You and me both."

They snogged once more before reluctantly walking back to the others, but not before Harry told Draco his suspicions of the others.

"I don't understand why they are trying to protect us, because I think that's what they are doing. Why else would Cedric have helped us in the ocean and not killed us on the spot when we were outnumbered? Or why were they willing to help me look for you?"

"There's something they definitely aren't telling us. And it is strange that they are helping Bill Weasley. He did save me, but these are the Games and everyone is being too kind for their own good."

"Well, not everyone is kind," Harry said, recalling Marcus Flint. He explained to Draco about the Lestranges and what happened to Flint.

"That's terrible. I hope we don't run across them."

"Me either."

They were approaching the others so they let their conversation rest and sat down by the rest of them.

"Nice walk?" asked Cedric cheekily with a smirk.

"Shut it," Harry mumbled, not looking at the other man.

"Look," said Draco seriously. The others turned towards him, including Bill Weasley who was sitting closer than before. "Harry and I know you all have something that you aren't telling us. We want to know why you all are protecting us and where this is going."

Everyone was silent and averted their eyes, some glancing towards Cedric as if putting this weight on his shoulders.

"Tell us," Harry demanded when no answer was forthcoming. He would find out one way or the other what was going on between their fellow tributes and would deal with the consequences. Harry's hand moved to rest on his bow and he knew the others saw it

"Alright," began Cedric warily. "We can't really explain because well, you know."

He gave a pointed look to their surroundings and Harry realized that he was indicating everyone in the Ministry and across the nation listening. That at least was a promising indication.

"But we can show you this. Come closer."

Harry and Draco inched closer to the group and watched as they all pulled something out of a hidden pocket in their clothes. Together they unclenched their fists and what lay inside their palms caused both Harry and Draco to gasp.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: This is the last chaper. Honestly I haven't been too motivated to write a sequel to this and if I do it would be rather short, maybe a long one-shot or a few chapters. I've had other ideas floating around that I'd rather work on, but if people want me to write the final one then I'll continue. Thanks for those who have read and reviewed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside each of their palms was a phoenix pin identical to that of Harry's. It was the same gold color and the phoenix was in flight just like his own.<p>

"Where did you get that?" Harry demanded.

"They're being produced illegally," Cedric explained. "No one is sure where it originated, but it's become the symbol of the revolution."

"What?" said Draco. "You mean there really is a revolution?"

"There will be," Tonks stated confidently. "I hope the Ministry takes note of that if they're listening."

"Shut it Tonks," said Cedric, scowling.

"But why this?" Harry asked, dumbfounded at the fact that there really was a revolution, or at the very least a movement against the Ministry, and Harry's own phoenix pin was the symbol of it.

"Because of you of course," Cedric answered nonchalantly as if Harry should have known this all along.

He sat back in the sand and Draco sat next to him, his hand resting on Harry's leg in an offer of support.

"But I don't understand. It's because of what I did in the arena last year, isn't it?"

They all nodded and waited for Harry to take in their news. He still couldn't believe that his one action could cause such a stir within the nation. Didn't they understand his motives?

"All I wanted to do was live. I wasn't consciously going against anyone," he tried to explain.

"That may be, but it doesn't matter," said Cedric. "You're the face of the revolution whether you like it or not. Don't tell me you weren't threatened by the Ministry afterwards."

How had Cedric and the others known that he had been threatened, and by the Minister no less?

"I was. How did you know all this?"

"We have our sources," Tonks said evasively.

Cedric rolled his eyes.

"She's right and we can't say at the moment. I'm sure you both are wondering about us protecting you."

They nodded, both still reeling at the fact that Snape had been right and with that conclusion they realized that he had known all along what the others were doing. That's why he pushed them to be allies with someone so strongly.

"We're here to protect you both. Through you the revolution will live."

"So you all are here as human sacrifices essentially?" Draco asked, voicing his disbelief.

"Essentially," Angelina cut in. "Gaining freedom never happened without death."

"That's ludicrous!" shouted Harry. "You all didn't even know Draco or me before we came in here."

"No, but that wasn't the point," Cedric said. "Our mission was and still is to protect you both."

"By who?" Draco asked.

"I already told you we can't tell you that right now."

"And Snape knew all along!" said Harry. "That bastard."

He was still shocked and couldn't get over what had been happening around them for months and it only now came to their attention.

Cedric grinned and laughed. "Oh yes, he knew. He's been on board all along, but he didn't know about anything until a few months before the Games began. We couldn't chance him knowing and it somehow escaping. It wasn't likely that he would tell, but that wouldn't stop people from forcing it out of him."

"And what about him?" Draco asked after they were all silent for a moment. He nodded his head towards Bill who had been listening, but was sitting outside of their circle.

"Well we were all surprised by that one," Cedric said. "But he showed us his pin and he explained that he was an insider within 2."

"Spies you mean," said Harry.

Cedric nodded. "Only the top people know of them and apparently Weasley was one of them which is why we weren't aware. He explained that he knew the same people we did and once we saw the pin we had to believe him."

"But why?" Harry questioned, asking it more to Bill than anyone else. "After what I did to your brother and sister. I don't understand."

Bill shrugged, averting his eyes from Harry.

"You would have to understand my family first off." He then looked at Harry, his eyes a clear blue just like his brother and sister's. "Some of my younger siblings got caught up in the idolatry of being a victor and becoming a Career. I saw how it changed them and knew that if it wasn't for the Ministry they wouldn't have become the people they were. They were cruel, cold, and calculating. They didn't used to be like that. If the Ministry wasn't in total control I wouldn't have lost them to the Games. And I don't just mean losing them by being killed in the arena."

Everyone was silent after that, because really they would never understand what it was like to be brought up living the life of a potential Career. The closest any of them came was Cedric, who hailed from 4, but they never studied or pursued things quite so intensely as 1 or 2.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. He hoped that the elder Weasley understood that he was apologizing not only for killing Ron and Ginny, but for how he and his family had suffered under the Ministry just like the rest of them.

Bill only nodded in response.

"Well I think we should camp out on the beach tonight," suggested Cedric.

It was agreed upon and that night Harry and Draco slept soundly, Harry's arms wrapped protectively around the blonde.

In the morning Cedric went fishing, attempting to teach Harry how to catch fish with a simple net he had concocted days ago. Draco adamantly refused to go more than a foot in the ocean.

"For once I'm thankful we live near mines," Draco said to Angelina and Bill as he watched Harry and Cedric in the water. "I'll have had enough of oceans to last for many years after this."

"We certainly don't blame you there," replied Angelina.

"Where did Tonks and Kingsley go?" Draco asked when he noticed that the two had disappeared.

"In the jungle," was the simple reply.

"Merlin!" cried Bill and he shot to his feet, but moved no further.

They all turned their heads towards where Bill was looking before gaping and gasping at the sight.

Igor Karkaroff, the middle aged tribute from District One, was stumbling towards them, one of his arms cut off above the elbow with a bloody bandage wrapped around it. His body was bloodied in various places and his nose appeared to be broken and crooked.

"What the fuck," murmured Cedric to Harry and the two ran towards the man, the others following closely behind.

The man could have been taken for drunk if it wasn't for his beaten and decapitated state since he was wobbling and couldn't walk straight.

"Karkaroff?" said Cedric, approaching the man. "What in the world happened to you?"

The man stopped and hunched over. His breathing was ragged and he was shaking badly.

Harry wasn't sure what was worse, seeing Marcus Flint pinned to a tree by a spear through his stomach or watching Igor Karkaroff come stumbling towards them with half his arm gone. Both were images he would never forget.

He knew there was one answer for what had happened to the man and it seemed they all knew the answer: the Lestranges.

"Bella and – and Rodolphus," gasped the man. "Not far from here in the jungle."

It seemed that speaking had exhausted what energy was left in the man and he toppled forward onto the sand face first. Harry and Cedric rushed towards him and turned him over. The man's eyes fluttered open briefly.

"My hand," he whispered.

Harry and Cedric frowned in confusion until Harry saw the man's hand clutched around something. His heart began to beat faster, wondering in curiosity if Karkaroff had been a spy from 1 and they somehow had allowed the man to be killed.

He unfurled the man's fingers that were tightly fisted together and inside he did not find a pin, but a piece of bloodied paper.

"What does it say?" asked Draco quietly who was leaning over them.

Unrolling the paper, Harry blanched. In black in it read _**We're watching you Harry Potter. Don't forget about us. B&R xoxo**_

"The Lestranges," said Cedric after Harry read it. "They know we're here. We need to leave quickly."

The cannon sounded, causing Harry to jump. They hadn't even noticed that Karkaroff had stopped breathing as they read the message.

"Let's go. Now!" called Cedric.

They scrambled to collect their things before running off towards the jungle, ignoring the hovercraft that was nearing the beach.

"But there're six of us!" said Draco as they rushed through the jungle trees, occasionally stumbling over fallen branches.

"I'm not willing to risk any of us against them," Cedric replied breathily. "If we're going to get them it's going to be on our terms."

They were coming upon the stream and Harry had expected to see both Tonks and Kingsley, but neither were there. When they reached it they stopped, all five of them breathless.

"And how," heaved Draco through gasps of breaths, "do you plan on taking out the Lestranges?"

"Wait til there are wands," Harry suggested.

"No," Cedric said. "There are still too many of us for that to even be considered and the Lestranges are more deadly with wands."

"More deadly?" said Draco in disbelief.

"Yes. Tonks and Kingsley are working on it."

"What do you mean working on it?" Harry asked coolly.

Cedric glanced at him before looking away as if what they were discussing was something trivial and insignificant.

"They're planning a way to get rid of them."

"And you don't think," started Harry angrily, "that telling us would be beneficial? If you all are supposed to be protecting us don't you think we should know what the hell you all are planning?"

"Isn't it enough to know that they are taking care of it?" Cedric threw back hotly. "You should just be thankful that we're protecting your arses."

"We never asked to you to do so to begin with!" Harry shouted back. "If you think we're such a burden to you all then we'll go off ourselves!"

He doubted they would get far with three of them in their way, but he refused to back down.

"Cut it out," Angelina said, glaring at both of them. "We don't need to be fighting right now. Instead we need to be focused on keeping ourselves on guard."

Harry was still too angry to say anything so he walked away from the group and sat on the banks, thankful when Draco went with him.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Yes," he replied bitterly. "No. I don't know. I'm so confused by everything and I know that even if we get out of the arena there's going to be more problems than when we went in."

Draco was silent for several moments before speaking. "We don't have to keep fighting, Harry. You never asked for this to happen, for you to be the face of some revolution. It's not fair that they pin all this on you and expect you to go along with it."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired," he replied. "Of fighting just to live when all I want to do is go back to 12 and live in peace and quiet with you and Teddy. And maybe Snape."

Draco chuckled softly and Harry turned his head, flashing a small smile.

"That does sound lovely," Draco admittedly forlornly. That simplistic idea of paradise seemed so far at the moment it was hard to imagine, but Harry remembered the short time they had together after the Victory Tour and before the reaping.

That was what kept Harry fighting; to achieve that simple life once more. He had had it once and he would have it again.

"Kingsley and Tonks are doing something and whatever it is the rest don't want us to know. I think it has more to do than just with the Lestranges because if that was the case Cedric would wait to use wands or at the very least hunt them down now."

"So what are you proposing?"

"Cedric thinks that the wands won't come into play soon, but I do. The gamemakers wouldn't wait til the Lestranges were eliminated from the Games especially when they supposedly can wield a wand so well."

"Do you think we should go back to the cornucopia soon then?"

Harry nodded. "We'll sneak off tonight when the rest are sleeping. If you and I both get a wand we'll have the best chance of taking one of them out and then we'll have the upper hand."

"Alright. Once we're sure everyone else is asleep."

They wandered back to the group, neither speaking much even after Tonks and Kingsley rejoined them. Harry was sure Cedric thought he would have lashed out and demanded to know what the two were doing, but he stayed quiet. He had a plan and it was time he and Draco did things their way.

Once they were settled back in at the beach Harry and Draco pretended to fall asleep quickly, instead listening intently to see when the others had drifted off.

"Draco?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Quietly they disentangled themselves from each other and glanced around at the others to make sure they were asleep before taking their weapons and hurrying off and down the beach, thankful that the sand allowed for them to be quiet while escaping.

They had walked for an hour until they finally saw the cornucopia in the distance, still standing tall and proud, not once harmed by the tidal wave.

"We can sleep in at the edge of the beach in the jungle," said Harry and they made their way there, lying on palm leaves. They were both exhausted from the trek and slipped into sleep easily.

The anthem being played woke them in the morning and Draco nudged Harry awake.

"Listen," he said, sleepily although his voice was laced with excitement. "I bet they'll be announcing the wands."  
>"Good morning tributes," announced Albus Dumbledore. "Something you all prize very highly will be at the cornucopia in exactly one hour. As always, may the odds be ever in your favor."<p>

From their vantage point they could see the cornucopia and he and Draco discussed how they should go about getting the wands.

"I could stay in here and use my bow and arrows to ward off the Lestranges," Harry said.

"Yes, but we know that they'll more than likely be coming from the other direction with the others. If we go on the other side of the cornucopia they won't see us and we'll have easier access."

"What if you went on the other side and I stayed here? It could be risky, but it wouldn't be good if both of us were out in the open and that way I can protect you easier from here."

"Alright. I'm rather nervous though after what I've heard about them," admitted Draco. "Especially after seeing what they did to Karkaroff."

Harry turned Draco towards him and put his hands on the blonde's shoulders, staring into his gray eyes.

"I know love, but I won't let them hurt you like that. I promise."

Draco nodded, but Harry could tell that he was still wary about the situation. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't a bit nervous also.

They waited nervously until Draco suggested he get into position. He turned and was about to walk towards the cornucopia when Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him back into a kiss.

"I love you," Harry whispered against Draco's lips.

He felt the curve of Draco's smile. "I love you too."

Draco walked away from the jungle and Harry hid as best as he could behind a tree. He was sure that the hour was almost up, but he didn't see anyone.

"Potter!"

His name was whispered harshly and he turned, bow and arrow pointed at the offender, but he only saw Cedric who was some distance away. Instead of lowering his weapon he kept it poised, warning Cedric to back off.

"Keep away!" Harry whispered back. "Just let us do what we need to!"

Cedric glared at him and ducked down behind a tree. In the back of his mind Harry wondered where the others were.

"What are you doing?" Cedric hissed. "Going off in the night like that! Are you trying to get yourself and Draco killed?"

"Fuck off Cedric. You were wrong and we knew it. You all wanted a leader of the rebellion, well here I am, leading myself and Draco. I'm not going to be some figurehead who has to listen to somebody else's bullshit."

Cedric didn't have time to answer for a bell chimed and the wands appeared before the cornucopia.

Draco darted out and Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Rodolphus Lestrange come out of the jungle also.

Harry aimed, focusing intently on the man, and he let his arrow go flying. It hit the man in the side, but this didn't deter him the slightest bit.

"Damn," muttered Harry, preparing to shoot another arrow.

The man had already reached the cornucopia and grabbed a wand and even when another arrow hit him he kept running before slipping out of sight.

"Got two," Draco said.

Harry jumped slightly, but saw that Draco had gotten his hands on two of the wands miraculously.

The lither teen handed one to Harry who gratefully accepted it.

"Let's go," he said. "They're that way."

Harry vaguely wandered where Cedric had vanished off to as they began to run, but he didn't ponder the situation for long and instead focused on catching up to the Lestranges, but they paused when they heard a scream that was distinctly female.

"Who was that?" Draco asked, breathing deeply to catch his breath.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good."

They picked up their pace and ran faster until they saw the huddled group ahead.

Cedric and Bill were blocking their view, but they were huddled over someone and Harry had a sinking feeling that the person who screamed was not Bellatrix.

"What happened?" he asked as they came up to the group.

Bill moved to the side to let Harry and Draco see and Harry stood rigid when he saw Angelina lying prone on the ground, her dark face already going pale.

"What happened?" Draco repeated.

"Bellatrix hit her with the Iron Lung Curse," Cedric said stonily. "There's nothing we can do even with a wand."

"Are you positive?" asked Harry.

He nodded and the cannon fired off and Angelina's picture floated in the air.

A red jet flew past them, causing Cedric to yell, "Duck!"

"Fucking Lestranges!" cursed Tonks.

"Draco, give Kingsley your wand!" Cedric commanded.

"What?" began Draco, gripping the wand tighter.

"I'm going Kingsley," the man said to Kingsley, ignoring Draco.

Kingsley nodded and Cedric turned quickly, catching Draco, who was close by, off guard.

Cedric roughly pulled the wand from Draco's grasp and tossed it to Kingsley.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry bellowed at him, but Cedric was beginning to run away from the commotion.

Harry and Draco ran after him in earnest, hot on his tail as they ran back to the beach which made it even more difficult to run through due to the sand. They ran for some time, none of them letting up on their pace, until Cedric dodged back into the jungle.

Harry immediately recognized the area as the safe area where the lethifolds came out at night. They were headed towards the stream and Harry glanced back at Draco to make sure he was still behind him. When they approached the stream Cedric did not stop, but he kept running for some time past it until he abruptly stopped.

"What," heaved Harry, doubled at the knees. He had a stitch in his side and his lungs felt like they were going to explode. "What the fuck are you doing?"

For the first time since leaving the group Cedric turned towards them. He leaned down and picked up what looked like a thin wire that was lying on the earth floor.

"Do you see this?" he asked them. "This is what Kingsley and Tonks have been working on. Kingsley hooked the wire up to the arena's boundary. Your story about Snape reminded us about the magnetic field around the arena."

"I don't understand," said Harry, more confused than ever. He had the sinking feeling that all was not right.

"We've got to get rid of the Lestranges and prove our point to the Ministry," said Cedric, his eyes gleaming. "This is how we do it."

"Do what?" Draco asked. "How?"

"Give me your wand."

"Fuck no!" shouted Harry, gripping the wand tighter. "I don't know what the hell you plan on doing. I'm thinking that your all's talk about the phoenix pin and all that was complete bullshit. We never should have trusted you."

"Listen to me, Harry. Give me the wand."

"No!"

Harry stepped back and inched his way towards Draco, but he wasn't expecting Cedric to dive for him, effectively pushing him to the ground.

When he fell his wand arm hit the ground hard and the wand rolled from his hand, allowing Cedric to grab it.

"No!" cried Draco who rushed towards the man, but it was too late.

A spell escaped Cedric's lips as he pointed it at the wire and an explosion went off, pushing them all to the ground.

Fire surrounded them and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>When Harry opened his eyes he thought he was dead, but he knew that couldn't be right unless death smelt like all things burning and smoke curled around him every which way.<p>

Draco was lying next to him, his body covered in ashes, dirtying his blonde hair to a smoky gray. His body ached, but he used every ounce of strength he could to stand.

What had once been the jungle was no more. The trees were completely gone along with every plant and far ahead in the distance Harry could see the ocean. The stream had ash in it and was no longer drinkable and not far from it was Cedric's body.

What the hell happened?

His mind was moving slowly and his ears were ringing. Reaching to his forehead, he rubbed his temple and when he dropped his hand he saw his fingers were stained with blood.

He was injured, he knew that much, but he needed to make sure Draco was okay.

Leaning down over Draco, he gently shook him.

"Draco? Draco? Can you hear me?"

The blonde moaned and coughed. Harry's hand brushed ash off of his face, smearing it black and gray.

"What happened?"

"I dunno. Some sort of explosion I think. Whatever spell Cedric used on the wire caused it."

"Is he dead?"

Harry glanced towards the non-moving body, but he didn't go to it.

"I'm not sure."

"What's that?"

Turning towards where Draco was pointing up in the sky, he saw an opening. Where blue should have been there was a large part missing and beyond that it was clear.

"It's the arena," said Draco, answering his own question. "It blew a hole in the arena itself."

Harry's mouth dropped open slightly as he realized that Draco was correct. The explosion penetrated through the actual arena, but that posed another question.

"They don't expect us to keep fighting then do they? How can we?"

"I don't know. Wouldn't the hovercrafts have come by now?"

And if Cedric really was dead had a cannon even fired or did the explosion mess with all the mechanics of the Games?

"Do you think you can walk?" Harry asked Draco.

"I think so."

Draco accepted Harry's hand and he helped him stand. The blonde swayed slightly, but Harry wrapped an arm around him.

"Should we check on him?" Draco asked, looking at Cedric's prone body.

Harry had mixed feelings towards the other man. Had he been lying the whole time about the revolution, the phoenix pins, and Harry being the face of it all? How else could the explosion be explained other than Cedric wanted to kill them all?

"Let's keep going."

Draco didn't argue and only nodded in response.

When they made it to the beach the sand had turned dark gray from the ashes and there was not a soul in sight.

"I don't understand what we're supposed to do," he said.

If the gamemakers expected them to fight he thought that it was preposterous. Yes, he still had his bow and arrows, but without water or food were they expected to last much longer?

Draco sat on the beach and Harry joined him, staring out at what had been the beach. Everything was such a vastly different picture than just hours before. The ocean was littered with floating debris and looked black in some places and behind them the jungle was virtually non-existent.

They sat for what seemed like hours until Draco shouted.

"Look! A hovercraft!"

Moving in their direction was indeed a hovercraft, a shadow passing below as it continued to move.

"I think it's coming for us," Harry said.

They both stood and waited, the hovercraft stopping above them.

A door out of the floating device opened and the long metal contraption that took up dead bodies winded down towards them. Its claw like hands grasped Harry and he was pulled up in the air.

"No!" he cried. "Wait! Draco! Draco!"

Draco was standing below, his expression unreadable from this distance, but once again Harry knew what had happened.

He had lost Draco again.

Fury and panic rose in him, but it was quickly quelled when something jabbed him in the side. In a matter of seconds he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Harry had the sense of déjà vu again when he found himself lying in a hospital bed, only Harry knew it wasn't in the Ministry. The room was much smaller and there were several people in the room that were not wearing Ministry garb. He also wasn't going in and out of consciousness like last time.<p>

"Snape?" Harry mumbled. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and speaking was harder than normal.

"Potter. Harry."

The man approached his bed and looked over him.

"What happened?"

The man's face was serious, but not in a somber way that he had seen too many times.

"We rescued you from the arena."

"What?"

The man smirked and with that one look Harry knew that things would be okay. Maybe not in the near future, but at that moment things would be alright.

"We rescued you and the others from the arena."

"Draco?"

Snape nodded. "He's here too. He should be waking now also. Would you like to see him?"

Harry shook his head and sat up from the bed and followed Snape, surprised at himself for not making a sarcastic comment in reply to Snape's question.

He followed the man down a short narrow hall and into a room to the left. Draco was sitting up on the bed looking thoroughly confused.

"Harry! Snape? What's going on?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"We rescued you all."

"Who did?"

Harry moved to Draco's side and sat on the edge of the bed, awaiting the response just as much as his fiancé. It seemed like everything in their lives had to be so confusing and for once Harry wanted to clearly understand what was going on around him.

"I know Cedric told you all about the group against the Ministry. We're the ones who rescued you."

"So Cedric was telling the truth?" Harry asked. If that was true then why did he set off the wire and cause the arena to explode? Nothing made sense.

"Yes. The explosion was planned for several reasons," Snape explained as if he read Harry's mind. "First it was to create a diversion within the Ministry so we could take the hovercraft to rescue you all. It was also used to kill off any tributes that weren't needed."

"It could have killed us all!" Harry replied hotly. "Did it? Who survived?"

"Everyone except the Lestranges. They were killed by Kingsley and Tonks before the explosion occurred."

"Who else is a part of this group then?" questioned Draco. "There must be those within the Ministry, especially if you all took a hovercraft."

"You're right," Snape replied, appearing more gleeful than he should ever look. "Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore for one."

Both Harry and Draco's mouths dropped open in astonishment. The head gamemaker and the Games announcer were both against the Ministry?

"They are both in charge," continued Snape. "There are a number of others whom you all have never met before."

Harry felt himself slouch against Draco at the news. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Having Albus, and especially Aberforth, on their side would be a huge bonus. If anyone knew the workings of the Ministry it would be those two.

"So where are we going now?" Draco asked.

"We had to get away from the Ministry for the moment, but we'll be going back shortly. In a few days I imagine."

"And then what?" said Harry.

Snape's eyes gleamed dangerously and in that moment Harry knew that every word Cedric said had been true.

"Why go after the Ministry and the Minister of course."

Harry and Draco glanced at one another, their hands slipping into the other's. Although the Games had officially ended they were on another track that would probably be more dangerous than either Hunger Games had been. Going after the Minister and Ministry wasn't a small feat and they were in the epicenter of it all.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand and when he looked into gray eyes he could only be thankful that Draco was here with him. If they were going to do this, they would do it together like always.

"Alright," said Harry, turning back to Snape who was gazing at them knowingly. "What do you want us to do?"

* * *

><p>End Part Two.<p> 


End file.
